Late Night Conversations
by winegirl
Summary: Set after Ian left. My version of what happened beyond what we've seen, the unmistakeable attraction that each tries to hide. CH6 is probabaly M rated but I'm too lazy to change. We are almost to the Hoyt beatdown. Stay with me peeps!
1. Ian

**A/N: Hello everyone! I didn't expect to post something so soon but this just kind of happened. I have ideas to make it more than a one shot but can't promise frequent updates. Let's pretend it's a one shot for now in case it ends up being that way. I'm interested to hear what you think so please take a second for a review. Thanks for reading!**

**Oh yeah. Don't own anything...blah blah. Also, some coarse language so be warned.**

_Dammit! _Jane Rizzoli's right hand rubbed the back of her neck as her left rested lightly against the steering wheel of her cruiser, guiding her mindlessly through late night Boston traffic. An exasperated sigh filled the otherwise empty cabin, sounding incredibly loud over the low whine of the police radio's droning static. _Fuck that hurts! _She winced against the radiating pain in her back and forearms from her earlier scuffle with a kidnapper and murderer in that nasty forsaken slaughter house. _Better not get chicken mites from that bastard. Eww. _She shuddered slightly at the thought, long fingers scratching absentmindedly at a phantom itch on her thigh. Scrubbing her hand tiredly across her face, she knew that the sigh wasn't for the pain but for Maura. Smacking her hand against the dashboard in stupidly violent frustration, she knew she had fucked up royally. She had broken some surely unwritten code of friendship between cops and those few people foolish enough to get involved with them. _Involved... Riiight. _Dark eyes rolled as a decision was made and she took the turn toward Brookline without a second thought of the time or possible repercussions. She had to fix this with her best friend even if she had to beg forgiveness on opposite sides of an expensive oak door.

Groaning, she spoke to no one in particular, contempt clear in her voice. "You are a real piece of work, Rizzoli. Investigating the _ONE _person who has always stood by you…even when you do stupid shit." Technically, she hadn't investigated Maura but her enigmatic, globe-trotting, Interpol fugitive boyfriend. The hurt look on the medical examiner's face at their last meeting flashed through her mind and a new wave of guilt and nausea roiled in her gut as her friend's incredulous words played over and over on a loop in her head. _"You've been investigating me?"_ Jane had no right stepping over that boundary. When her mother came to her with the information, she should've refused but just couldn't resist digging deeper. For obvious reasons, she would rather not admit that her actions stemmed not from a noble pursuit of justice but a deep seated jealousy born from the fact that Maura had been so secretive and evasive about Ian. Hell, even her Ma knew that her feelings were bruised by the doctor's reticence to share any details past or present about the mysterious medicine man.

"Shit." A sculpted jaw clenched against the emotions threatening to rise up and demand attention, blinking back the sudden sting that she attributed to the shimmering glow of headlights on the rain slicked pavement. The homicide detective couldn't really pinpoint the exact moment in time that she had allowed Maura Isles so far inside of her carefully constructed system of walls that this current rift between them left her feeling like something hideous was trying to claw its way out of her chest, the fear of possible loss palatable. Rolling her eyes, she laughed harshly at the melodramatic imagery. But…it actually kind of matched the burning hollow she felt each time her mind drifted to her best friend which was often. _God. _Flipping the car's high beams off, she turned into the doctor's driveway taking note of the lights still glowing downstairs.

Unexpected nerves assailed her as she cut the engine. Jane sat there in the shadow of well-placed security floods, her fingers worrying old scars. _Ian_. He was wanted by Interpol for questioning and it was her duty as a servant of the law to arrest him. _Dammit! _She whacked the steering wheel hard and repeatedly for good measure, wincing as she flexed both hands trying to rid the resulting pain. Her need to see and make things right with Maura over-ruled everything else so she exited the car and hobbled up to the front door, knocking confidently even though she didn't feel it. _I can't lose her. I WON'T. _Dark curls shook as she prepared for a battle. When the door flung open, all strategy was lost at the sight she faced and any prepared words dissolved in the back of her throat.

The look of anguish on the doctor's face left Jane stunned, hoping against hope that her actions weren't the cause. The overwhelming guilt coursing through her body and the intense desire to reconcile left the detective off kilter, not a place she was used to being so she went with neutral. "Hi." She frowned as she said it, expecting the worst, unable to interpret the multiple emotions flitting across her best friend's face, heart rate accelerating dangerously, sweat breaking out on the back of her neck.

Opening the door and seeing Jane standing there… something shattered inside. Maura had worked so hard all evening after coming home to find Ian gone with a hastily scribbled note on the breakfast bar to carefully pull together her resolve to be strong; digging down deep and patching the metaphorical holes in her rapidly unraveling emotional state. Now with her friend so close, looking straight into her eyes as if she were able to read everything, the doctor felt laid bare and at a loss for a proper response. "Hi." She swallowed hard, somehow comforted by the fact that she had never doubted that Jane would come to her tonight no matter the hour; she was always there when needed. But when asked if she were okay in that caring raspy voice, the tenuous hold the medical examiner had over her tears was lost. Shaking her head, she bit back against a sob, stepping away from the door hoping that some distance would lend her some control, knowing without a backward glance that the detective would follow.

_Shit! _Hurting all over, Jane winced as she stepped into her friend's house and shut the door, brows creased in concern, internally kicking herself for being such a bitch earlier. Seeing the obvious pain on Maura's face made her feel like the piece of…Wait. _Ian. Oh god please let him be out. _Trying to still her hammering heart, she willed her voice to sound as casual as possible. "Where's Ian?" Her detective's eye had already swept the room and noticed that the boxes of medical supplies were gone, no longer littering every flat surface of her friend's stylish and expensive décor. Her eyes focused on Maura, now perched dejectedly on a barstool in the kitchen, taking in her body language as she talked about harboring a fugitive and being arrested, capable hands twisting used tissues. Jane often found herself mesmerized by Maura's hands and secretly took great pleasure in watching their graceful movements; small but strong, skilled and sure on most days and always, _ALWAYS_ immaculately groomed but never tipped in garish colors that the less elegant favored.

_When people talk about the loves of their lives_… Words spoken so softly savagely ripped through the detective's carefully disguised observations to pierce her heart. A scarred hand fluttered unconsciously to rest momentarily over the erratic thump and scratched across slightly flushed skin, smoothing a dark freckle before dropping back to the cool granite. She couldn't help her hurt response even though she hoped that her tone didn't betray her true feelings. "You never ever mentioned him."

Listening to Maura's tearful explanation, Jane decided then and there that she needed to tamp down whatever the hell it was that was going on with her and be the best friend she could be. Checking back into the conversation, she caught red rimmed eyes and did her best to inject a little levity, threatening to arrest her own mother for gross attempts at organizing the doctor's already pristine cabinets and more specifically her closet. She even offered to take the medical examiner to the airport, visibly relieved at the twice stated refusal. Smiling affectionately, "You want me to sit with you 'till you feel better?"

"Yeah." That was all she could manage. Maura felt drained and conflicted and unsure of what she was feeling, good or bad and her mind felt like it was on overload trying to sort the pieces of a giant puzzle with a few vital ones missing. _God. She just wanted to rest. _Jane pulled her into strong arms and she shamelessly buried her face in the detective's neck, inhaling the soothing scent that she had inadvertently come to associate with an inherent sense of belonging, arms wrapping around a narrow waist as the detective murmured softly in her ear that everything would be okay. Strangely, words from those lips, she could almost believe to be true. Maura couldn't suppress the shiver that shimmied up and down her spine at the sound of her friend's raspy voice so close and intimate, their proximity affecting the doctor in ways she knew were not within the normal precepts of best friendship. They stood that way for a few minutes in an easy silence, each reveling in the comfort of their embrace until Jane pulled back with a slight smile and brushed a few curls away from the medical examiner's face.

Looking over her petite friend's shoulder, Jane frowned at the small glass the doctor had been sipping from earlier. She pulled back further but didn't drop her hands that were resting lightly in the narrow dip above Maura's hips. Scrunching her nose, she laced her voice with a slight tinge of disgust, already knowing the answer before asking. "What _IS _that you are drinking?"

Well-manicured brows knitted together in confusion as she watched Jane step away and further into the kitchen, missing the contact immediately. Quickly wrapping her own arms around her middle, she tried to capture some of the fleeting heat before answering. "Black tea. Why are you acting as if it is so unsavory? It actually has well-documented… Jane? What are you doing?" She was fairly certain she could conclude exactly what her lanky friend was doing based on simple observation but this was the game they played. A small smile tugged at her lips as she felt a familiar warmth begin to take hold inside and spread; melting the temporary frost that had settled with Ian's abrupt departure. Falling silent, she watched the detective try and navigate the newly alphabetized system instigated by Angela, growing increasingly more frustrated before she finally found what she needed.

"Seriously? Gah!" Jane couldn't believe the mess her Ma had made of the once immaculate kitchen. She just prayed the multitude of ridiculous labels would come off without leaving sticky residue and hints of partial paper in their wake, her focus returning. "Maur, you don't drink _tea _in a situation like this," she spoke as she busied herself in her task. Turning to weak laughter, she narrowed her eyes in a mock glare as she made quick work of the cork on one of Maura's favorite bottles of red, completely ignoring the raised brow of censure at her heavy pour. "I mean…_WINE glasses. _Why the hell would they _not _be under 'W'?"

The doctor took the oversized glass with a small smile of thanks, feeling utterly exhausted and drained but incredibly grateful for Jane's presence. "_Riedel_ stemware, Jane. Filed under 'R' next to the…" She was unable to think straight and allowed herself to be led by long, gentle fingers around her wrist to the sofa where the two took up their normal positioning on any typical movie night or baseball viewing… except the television was off and they were bathed instead by soft lamp light. Silence settled, interrupted only by the sipping of fine wine and their breathing.

Maura could sense dark eyes watching her and could feel the worry radiating off of the woman next to her as if it were a physical being, an unseen force wrapping around and binding them together. Without looking over, her left found a scarred hand and twined their fingers together, smiling at the way long tanned ones immediately curled protectively around her own. Taking another sip of the rich Cabernet, heavy lids slid closed and she allowed herself an indulgent moment to take in the tannins and notes of black cherry and other dark fruit before confessing to the one person in her life that she felt comfortable enough with and compelled to share the story of her past with Ian.

Jane sat patiently stroking her thumb absentminded over smooth skin…she was always amazed at how soft the medical examiner's hands were given the fact that they spent the majority of time encased in powdered latex and exposed to harsh cleansers. Taking a large sip of the velvety liquid, she angled her body toward the doctor so she could try to get a read on how she was feeling and what she needed. _A friend. Be a friend. _She could see the struggle in the way perfect brows were furrowed and lips were drawn tight and desperately wanted to put the doctor at ease. Squeezing their joined hands, her voice was sincere. "Maur, you don't have to tell me. I'm _so _sorry I've been such a jerk. I just…I just really don't know what to say… I just… whatever you need, I'll do it." The echo of those words weren't lost on the doctor. _Whatever you want, I can get it!_

Maura's smile was tired but it found her eyes as she turned to find deep brown. "No, Jane. I want to tell you… I think I _need _to tell you. I'm sorry that I've been less than forthcoming these past few days. It's just that…" Loose curls shook and the doctor dropped her gaze to her lap where her glass rested atop her thigh, her voice falling to almost a whisper. "It's just that being around him leaves me very off balance and unsure… I don't really feel like myself." With a heavy sigh, she swallowed the remaining wine and leaned forward to place her now empty glass on the coffee table before settling back into the richly patterned sofa cushions, never breaking the contact of their joined hands. Her eyes drifted closed for a second, exhaustion and the effects of the alcohol pulling against her desire to relay the details of her past.

Jane was almost certain the doctor had drifted off to sleep and scooted a little closer noting the deep even pattern of her breathing. With her free hand she tucked a few silky strands behind Maura's ear so that she could see her, surprised to find hazel green watching her intently. There was something in her friend's eyes that the detective couldn't place and their gaze held before a slow shy smile bloomed on a slightly freckled face.

Moving closer and settling into Jane's side, the doctor was relieved to feel a strong arm drape across her shoulder and pull her in tight. Her eyes closed momentarily in anticipation as she felt the expected sense of calm and warmth wash over her, breathing in her friend's scent and putting her on safe ground to continue. Scraping her hand across a flat stomach she once again twined their fingers together, squeezing slightly; her voice low as she stared ahead toward the empty fireplace. "I met Ian when I worked with Medecins Sans Frontieres in Ethiopia…Doctors Without Borders." For a moment she got lost in the memories of the horrors they had witnessed and the depravity before settling on the happier times they had shared, pushed together in a place that they only had each other to depend upon. Clenching her jaw, she wasn't certain of anything that happened between them anymore. So much time removed gave a person a chance at a changing perspective.

Feeling long fingers comb through her hair, she found dark eyes and shrugged before dropping her gaze again. "We shared some very intense moments together… it was just the two of us for months at a time. You cannot even imagine the… the poverty… the inequity and injustice. It was…" She stopped to swipe her hand across the tears that had begun to fall, shaking her head before looking up to find fully engaged deep brown. "Jane…"

The tears were the detective's undoing. She had pushed her friend into this confession like she did everything else… a bull in a fucking china shop. _Shit! _Pinching the bridge of her nose, her voice came out a broken rasp, coarse and pleading. "_Maura_. You don't have to do this. I'm _SO _sorry that I put you in this positnnnnph." Cool fingers stopped the detective's worn speech, her eyes flashing open at the contact to find determined hazel green, a fire she hadn't noticed before tonight burning brightly.

"Jane. _Please_ let me finish. I want you to know this. I _need _you to know this." Waiting for silent confirmation, the doctor continued, resting her head on the detective's shoulder, holding her close as her words vibrated through Jane's chest. "We…during the tough times we talked about getting married and living our lives together just to make it through…having children and growing old together." Maura paused to look up only to find accepting chocolate brown willing her to continue. "Ian was big on painting extravagant pictures of our future; where we would live, what we would be doing. I fell in love with him then…" Her voice took on a wistful quality. "I really did. We had shared so much and to hear him talk about our future; I never doubted that the beautiful life he imagined would happen. Honestly, I had never expected it to be a possible reality for me…" She tried to pull away from Jane at this point but was held firm, a lingering kiss to her temple calming the unrest momentarily.

Feeling the shame that always made an appearance when Ian left seep in fully, she shuddered against strong arms, trying again to pull back unsuccessfully, tears stinging her eyes. "We've been through this exact same scenario at least three times since we said good-bye in Heathrow; me coming back to the States so many years ago. But it really is more of the same…We…" Her voice broke as silent tears fell. "We…we really don't belong together. I _know_ we don't but every time he shows up…it's like the past just washes over me and I can't catch my breath. Part of me knows that I shouldn't let him back in but part of me becomes that young, naïve girl again and gets swept up in his promises and heroics… He's always known how to play me with his renewed vows of change and what we could be… he knows my need to be..._cared for_." The last words were barely a whisper before the doctor tensed and continued. "And stupidly, I seem to fall for it." Eyes dropping, her voice choked and cracked, ashamed for her admission. "I feel like such a fool, Jane… I know so much better than this. I need _SO_ much more…" Crying fully against the detective's shoulder, she let go, her hands grasping for all she could get, cotton and skin, letting years of anguish out surrounded by a comforting hold and a familiar scent that left her feeling safe and loved.

Placing a kiss to sweaty curls as sobs subsided; Jane stood and pulled the weary medical examiner with her into an immediate embrace. Tucking their bodies together, the detective couldn't help but smile a little at the perfect fit as she dropped another sweet kiss to Maura's temple, whispering against soft skin. "Shhh. Maur. It's okay. It's going to be okay, I promise. Shhhh." Her teeth ground together, the muscle in her jaw twitching at the effort as she bit down against the words that immediately filled her mind at the doctor's confession…the need to hunt down and beat the shit out of Ian was overpowering but had to take a back seat… at least for the time being. Holding the doctor at arm's length, she dipped her head so they could be eye to eye in an attempt to throw every bit of conviction behind the words she was about to speak. "Look at me, Maura." A watery, red-rimmed gaze snapped up at the command and Jane continued. "You…_ YOU _are most definitely _not _a fool." Strong hands moved higher to cradle the doctor's face and brush away a few tears, "You are one of the most amazing, brilliant and… and caring people I know. Anyone would be _SO_ lucky to be with you…hell, just to _know_ you." Anger tinged her voice as her eyes darkened. "You are _NOT _a fool. Okay? I just…You…you know...you are…well…_you_." She couldn't finish the sentence and instead smiled hoping it would be enough as hazel green stared at her with such intensity, it made Jane's skin prickle and she had to work hard not to look away.

Maura couldn't move; couldn't speak. The sincerity in her friend's words and the depth of caring conveyed in those deep brown eyes and protective posture left her feeling rooted to the spot, a twisting of emotion stirring from deep inside and making itself known again, loudly nudging against the doctor's ideal order. Swallowing hard, she found herself; a slow smile matching the detective's. Without hesitation, she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her friend, squeezing hard before burying her face in Jane's neck. Taking a moment just to breathe in the comforting musky warmth, she placed a barely there kiss to tan skin, her voice a coarse whisper, drained from the day and emotion. "Thank you, Jane. For being here... like you always are. I don't know how I would…" She left the rest open ended. It didn't need completion.

Jane winced and bit back the hiss of pain from the doctor's tight embrace, drawing a little blood from the inside of her lip. Instead she chose to focus on the woman in her arms and allow herself the luxury of feeling. And _god_ it felt so good. _I'm so fucked. _Clenching her jaw, she clamped down against desire and focused on what Maura needed and wanted; friendship. Holding the doctor closer, she looped her left arm low as her right rubbed up and down in a methodical motion, drawing endless patterns across the smooth expanse of the medical examiner's cashmere covered skin, inhaling the fragrant floral notes of designer shampoo.

They stood that way for a few minutes, taking comfort as it was given until Jane reluctantly pulled back with a small smile on her lips as she found Maura's hooded eyes. Her smile widened at the completely adorable childlike look on the sleepy doctor's face and she had to stifle her laughter. Instead, she lowered her raspy voice to an almost whisper as her fingers couldn't resist stroking the medical examiner's beautiful face and neck, her left grasped gently around a slack wrist. "Maur, we need to get you to bed. You still with me? You'll feel better in the morning, alright?" A slight head shake as hazel eyes drifted shut was all she was going to get. Tugging slightly, she led them up the stairs and into the master bedroom, sitting her charge on the edge of the bed before she crossed to the top drawer of an antique armoire and found silky navy pajamas.

Night clothes in hand, Jane turned back toward the bed and her breath hitched. Maura had managed to strip off her cardigan and camisole and was desperately working on her slacks, finally managing to kick them off with triumph before draping them across the end of the bed on autopilot. The detective's head dropped back briefly as she stared at the ceiling to still her will, clenching her jaw with purpose before crossing the room. Kneeling in front of her emotionally depleted friend, their eyes met naturally as she carefully unhooked the clasp of Maura's bra and stripped it away, her free hand working on getting the doctor settled into the pajama top. Again, there was an intensity in the way the doctor was looking at her unblinkingly that left Jane unsettled and feeling hyper aware of their closeness, goose bumps rising on the back of her neck and forearms. Buttons buttoned, the detective tried desperately to forget the expanse of creamy flawless skin burned into her brain and under her fingertips, not to mention the obviously erect nipples straining against smooth fabric. _Has to be the cool air…right? I. Am. Going. To. Die. Get a grip dammit!_

Rolling dark eyes, she stood and pulled the half asleep doctor up with her before guiding her to the right side of the bed, pulling the covers back and tucking her in tightly. Jane sat carefully on the edge of the mattress and pushed a few strands away from her friend's face, gaze locked on glassy hazel green. "You are going to be okay, Maur. Tomorrow is Saturday. I'll come get you and take you to breakfast and we can go to that open air market you like so much. Okay?" Long fingers massaged an unknown rhythm against the doctor's scalp, smirk sliding into place. "I'll even shop with you at those frou frou boutiques you like." Her smile grew. "I'll be like Julia Roberts in Pretty Woman and… well, I guess you'll be Richard Gere because you have all the money." Standing stiffly, the muscles in her lower back protested mightily at the movement as she leaned over and dropped a light kiss on Maura's forehead before reaching to cut off the bedside lamp. A tentative grasp capturing her fingertips stopped her motion and she turned back toward the bed with a questioning look.

"Stay… _Please?_" Her voice was only a small whisper and Maura hated that she sounded so weak but the thought of not having Jane by her side scared her more than her pride. She searched warm brown eyes and released a breath when dark curls shook slowly and knowingly in the affirmative. "You have a drawer full of clothes or you can wear anything of mine." The doctor chuffed out a tiny laugh at the smirk on Jane's face, dark brow arched in mischief. "Yes, I said _anything_ Jane. Although I don't think you would be very comfortable sleeping in one of my dresses." The warmth of her friend's presence filled her as she watched the lean detective stalk over to the armoire, pulling a few items out and tossing them onto the dresser before tentatively removing her button down and her tank top with a stifled hiss.

It was as if all exhaustion fell away at the sight of angry pink and purple mottling marring the otherwise flawless olive skin of the detective's back. Maura was on her feet and crossing the room in an instant, tiredness…emotional and physiological… forgotten. "My god, Jane! What happened?" Reaching out with a hesitant but gentle touch, she traced lightly over the forming contusions stretching from the dip of narrow hips up to prominent scapulae, feeling the shiver and ripple of muscles underneath her fingertips. "I'm sorry. I'm sure my hands are cold… it's just…you must be in a great deal of pain."

Strong shoulders slumped at the doctor's searing touch, an exhale of breath whooshing past gritted teeth as Jane tried to reign in her physical response. _God! _She needed to get a grip on this… whatever it was before things got out of control and she lost Maura for good. Hell, she probably just needed to get laid. _What's that guy's name from the DA's office that asked me out last week? That might could work. _Gingerly pulling a soft tank top over her head, she turned to find concerned hazel green and knew in an instant that wouldn't be the solution… her feelings for this woman ran so much deeper than a one night stand.

She couldn't help but smile as the doctor blinked at her, obvious fear etched into the lines of her face as she stood as disheveled as the detective had ever seen her but never as beautiful. Her soft smile grew as she traced a finger across the medical examiner's cheek, words low and soothing. "I'm sure it looks a lot worse than it is. Our guy Ted didn't want to go peacefully and got the drop on me." Noticing tear filled eyes widen, her hand fell to rest in the gentle slope between shoulder and neck, calloused thumb tracing gentle patterns across smooth skin. "Hey. We got what we needed and managed to save Emma and Aidan in the process…win/win right?" She couldn't read the look on Maura's face and was surprised to watch her walk away wordlessly, disappearing into the spacious en suite bathroom.

Jane was hurt. _Again_. Although the doctor in her knew that the bruises would fade given time, she understood that currently they had to be a source of pain. Bracing her arms against the cool imported marble vanity, Maura found tired, blood-shot eyes in the mirror and hardly recognized herself. The ordeal with Ian seemed to pale somewhat next to her overall, sometimes consuming concern for Jane. Fundamentally, she knew that her friend's job was dangerous but that fact didn't make it any easier when she witnessed the physical ramifications. Taking a deep breath, the doctor stilled her fears, locking them away in order to protect her best friend from her worry. A slightly shaking hand opened the medicine cabinet and took down a bottle of Ibuprofen, doling out a few pills before filling a clean glass full of water and returning to the low lit bedroom only to find Jane standing in the exact place she had left her looking a little lost and stunned. Maura couldn't help but smile slightly at the detective as she approached; eyes taking in the well-worn tank top and running shorts that left long tanned legs exposed to the cool air, strong hands splayed on hips while teeth worried a lower lip. "Here. Take these. They will help with the pain and swelling."

For a moment, all Jane could manage was to stare openly and blink slowly. It was as if her brain had been rebooted and she was working on a really old operating system… the kind she hated when she first started working in Homicide that took forever to get anything done. Okay. So maybe some of that was her fault…but that was neither here nor there. _Fucking computers. _Her smile returned as she looked down at the unkempt doctor and the capsules in her hand. "Thanks." She had to swallow against the frog in her throat and cursed her nervous response, hoping it had gone unnoticed. Throwing her head back to down the pills, she groaned a little in protest before gulping the offered water, returning the glass with a grin. Watching Maura place it dutifully on a coaster on the nearby dresser she couldn't help but feel warmed by these intimate acts of a night time ritual that felt so right, forgoing the normal scolding she would typically deliver to put her thoughts back on the acceptable friendship track. Carefully linking their fingers, she waited on hazel green to meet her gaze before she cocked her head over her shoulder. "Bedtime Doctor Isles?" A beat passed with their eyes locked before Maura smiled shyly and nodded the affirmative; allowing herself to be led to her side of the bed, tucked under expensive and amazingly soft Egyptian cotton sheets and a down comforter. Long fingers brushed her hair back as Jane hovered above; hesitating before she pulled away and crossed to the opposite side, sliding beneath the bedding with ease.

The quiet was deafening and usually reliable meditation wasn't working. Maura was exhausted but just couldn't seem to relax her overactive mind enough to grasp the elusive sleep that she so longingly craved. So many emotions and memories were overwhelming in their rapid-fire presentation, rattling the long closed lid off the box of her insecurities. A feeling of despair settled in, taking root and drawing blood from her heart as warm, silent tears slipped from the corner of her eyes before disappearing into her hair and ears. Logically, she knew that she and Ian were not meant to be together; logistically and relationally, it was impossible… they were too different now in their goals and priorities. He still lived the life of the nomad, no strings attached with grandiose dreams about their future without the slightest intention of making good on his promises. She needed more…wanted more. _Do I deserve more? _Choking on a sob, she was careful not to wake Jane. It all came down to this moment; she was alone again to mourn the death of a relationship that at one time meant the world to her but was a chapter in her life best closed. _Another _chapter closed revealing a stark inadequacy for sustaining intimate attachments of any significant length of time. _You are the common denominator. You. _Biting her lip, heavy lids slid closed releasing a fresh stream. She expected the thought to surface; it had been subtly introduced into her subconscious as a child and later as a young adult.

Jane Rizzoli was not a woman of patience nor was she one to remain still for more than a few minutes at a time. Lying in bed next to Maura, she pulled on every bit of her reserves to stay quiet and let her friend process without her interference. Truthfully, she knew that she couldn't be objective and was afraid of revealing too much about herself if she opened her mouth and stated exactly what she wanted to do to that smug bastard son-of-a-bitch Ian. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and willed her senses to focus on Maura, knowing right away that she wasn't sleeping merely by the ragged patterns of her breathing. She was very well aware that the doctor needed time to think things through and sort her conclusions into neatly defined compartments. Still. It was a struggle to remain silent when she knew the other woman was hurting. She itched to touch, her fingers lacing and clenching against each other. _I could kill that fucking slimy, smarmy rat bastard. _Her jaw clenched as dark eyes peered up at the ceiling. In the end, it was the silent sob that broke her. Turning her head, she slid her hand forward across soft cotton until she found its mate, twining their fingers together. "Maura." She inwardly cursed the hoarse broken timbre of her voice. She hated it sometimes.

The medical examiner smiled softly at the feel of long fingers looped with her own, emotion getting the better of her as she tried unsuccessfully to stop the sniffles, swiping her right hand across her face to erase the evidence of her sorrow. She turned her head to the side, trying to make out the detective's features in the moonlit glow of the bedroom. Tethered to strength, she felt the undeniable need to ask…to expose her greatest fear in front of the one person who had never let her down; never left and who she was certain would tell her the truth. Always. Swallowing hard, she willed the words to come, her voice broken and quiet. "Do you think it's me, Jane? Really? Do you?"

Dark eyes widened and nostrils flared at the vulnerability laced into the question and Jane wished she could meet every single person that had contributed to the doctor's doubt…and make them fucking see how wrong they were. Heart rate accelerating, she pulled on their joined hands forcefully, her voice a low growl. "Come here." Not satisfied until Maura was settled in against her side, half atop her lanky body did she continue, long arms forming a protective loop around her friend. Anger was making the detective see stars and she knew she need to calm down and collect her thoughts before she said what was needed to be said, her hand rubbing lightly up and down the length of the medical examiner's back while she took her time. A cool nose nuzzling into the crook of her neck accompanied by warm moist puffs of breath against her overheated skin brought her back to reality and back to the bed they shared.

A shaky hand combed through mussed golden brown curls in an attempt to calm as she finally found her voice, a little softer than before. "Maura." The detective cleared her throat and swallowed, deciding to go with the truth. "Really? I would like to beat the shiii…I would like to strangle anyone that has ever made you doubt yourself." Waiting for hazel to find her in the dark, she smiled slightly, fingers resting at the nape of the doctor's neck, tracing tiny patterns. "I told you before and I meant what I said." She smirked in the dark. "Rizzoli's don't lie… Well. Okay. I don't lie to _you_." Her smile widened. "You are one of the most amazing people I've ever known, Maur… You are incredibly gifted, brilliant… yes, a little goofy at times." Jane rolled her eyes and smiled before her countenance grew stoic again, her fingers resuming their sifting through silky tresses as her voice dropped to a reverent whisper. "You give so much to so many… I just don't know how…" Her scratchy voice broke and she cleared her throat again, blinking against the sting. "I just don't know how I would…I'm just really thankful to have you…" Fear of saying too much pushed her forward, falling back on old habits. "And if others are too stupid to get you… that's their loss, okay? Yeah?" Her voice took on a mischievous tone as she tightened her grip around a slender waist, her fingers brushing skin where the doctor's shirt had ridden up. "I say fuck 'em. They don't deserve you." The muffled giggle against the skin of her neck was her reward. _Mission accomplished. Score one for Rizzoli._

Maura smiled and took a deep breath, her nose brushing back and forth against a prominent clavicle before she raised her head to find dark eyes full of mirth. "So that's what we are going with as our plan? The 'fuck 'em' defense?" She could see the white of Jane's full grin shine in the pale light of the bedroom and couldn't help the curve of her own lips, bolstered by a throaty laugh that she would never grow tired of hearing. Slowly, she lowered her head back to her spot and snuggled closer, her arm slung low across the detective's stomach, fingers curling into the taut groove of her friends waist pulling her closer. The steady thump of a healthy heart beneath her ear left the medical examiner feeling soothed and ready for sleep; previous anxiety falling away with each beat as her fingers rubbed unknown patterns across warm, tight skin. A small smile spread as a new discovery was made but all she could manage was a lazy but content, "Hmmmmm."

Jane felt like she was going to come undone at the feel of Maura's fingers on her exposed stomach. Swallowing hard, she tightened her grip on her friend. _Friend. Fuck! _Indulging in the fact that they were surrounded by darkness, she buried her nose in golden brown hair, inhaling deeply as her mind wandered. She _could_ be a good friend. Right?…She just needed to get a grip on the shit going on in her head. Dark brows furrowed as her right hand began to lightly stroke up and down the doctors silk clad back of its own accord. She couldn't lose Maura…She needed the medical examiner in her pathetic life…somewhere along the line, _want _had become _need_. Jaw clenched, Jane exhaled slowly through flared nostrils. _Friends_. Decision made. She would put aside everything and be the doctor's best friend because that is all that was warranted and _that _she could excel at…she…she could be a _DAMN_ good best friend. Hell, she would be such a great BFF that she could win a fucking award if there were such a thing. Her dark musings were interrupted by a low hum that vibrated through her chest and she couldn't help but ask, her hand gliding higher to sift through soft curls, the unavoidable smile taking its place on her face whenever she addressed Maura. "What? What are you thinking?"

Caught dead to rights in her internal musings but too sleepy and comfortable to use her practiced ability to obfuscate, Maura's unavoidable idiosyncrasy to tell the truth took front and center as her fingers continued to explore the detective's well defined abdomen. Not moving her head from its comfortable home in the crook of Jane's neck, she felt her breath puff and rebound against her lips. "It's just that…well…" She smiled against tanned skin. "For someone of your lean musculature and strong angles… you are…" She yawned before trying again. "You are surprisingly comfortable to lie upon and I have nooodoubt that I'll have sweeedreeeams."

Jane almost choked…a valiant effort kept her voice steady before she realized that Maura had fallen asleep. "Great." She whispered into nothingness. Dropping a kiss against tousled hair, she smiled and whispered, "Sweet dreams, Maur." Looking up at the ceiling as she felt hot, steady breath against her neck, the detective knew she wouldn't be getting much sleep this night… or was it morning yet? With a deep sigh, she settled in against the soft mattress, relishing the feel of the doctor in her arms and the light weight draped comfortably across her body.

_Friends. We are nothing more than friends. _She had to remind herself even as the fingers of her right hand traced patterns against warm bare skin, heavy eyes drifting closed at the sensation before snapping back to attention at the low moan that vibrated between them. _Did Maura just…? _Not chancing any movement, Jane held her breath and determined that the doctor was still in a deep sleep. A sly smile spread on the detective's face as she returned to her previously stalled motions emboldened; her hand moving a little higher, tracing continuous circles along the way. "Mmmmm. Jaaane." _Oh. My…! _The bolt of heat scorched from the inside out at the sensually murmured exhalation, throwing a regular sinus rhythm into overdrive. _Oh yeah. LONG night. _The smile returned as Jane nuzzled into the curls that were tickling her chin, her voice a coarse whisper. "But _SO _worth it."

**Okay. There it is. I know it is a little long. Please take a second and let me know what you thought and who is out there reading. Thanks so much guys! You are awesome!**


	2. He's Back

**A/N: Okay. So I've debated whether or not to even post this but thought I would go ahead and give it a whirl to see if anyone was still interested in reading. It's following along with the second season events and picks up after the first chapter. I don't want to write re-hash and try to avoid that as much as possible. Please let me know your thoughts and if I should continue. I don't mean that in a 'please tell me I'm SO awesome.' I truly want to know what you guys think. Again, obviously, my updates are way few and far between. That's life. That's one of my concerns... ANYWAY. I thank you in advance for reading and really hope you enjoy. It's a little fluffish but hey. Can't help it.**

_Jane stood in Maura's kitchen, leaning tiredly against the cool granite in her worn tank top and shorts as she watched hypnotized by the slow drip of the ridiculously overpriced coffee contraption as it produced the nectar of the gods. It had only taken the detective a little over a year to learn to make the space-aged machinery work in her favor and she smiled in triumph as it sputtered and hissed signaling the end of the process. Rubbing her hands together, she stepped forward and opened the adjacent cabinet, pulling out her favorite "Best Best Friend" mug with a smirk as her eyes caught the first hints of the rising sun through the window above the sink. She had bought the hideous extra-large pink mug for her friend just to hear the inevitable lecture on the over usage of superlatives or whatever it was the doctor went on and on about at the time. Secretly, Jane just liked the idea of something so tacky and common taking a place of honor among priceless china and crystal._

_The unexpected tumble of the lock to the kitchen door startled her from her musings and the mug crashed to the floor with a clanking splatter. A scarred hand flashed swiftly to the detective's left hip, irrationally surprised that she was without her gun while dark eyes quickly assessed the situation. Focus narrowing, her right pulled a chef's knife from the block, fingers closing tightly around the handle. _

_Ian locked the door behind him with the spare key Maura kept hidden under the not so realistic 'rock' in the flower bed and re-armed the security system before heading into the kitchen; shuffling abruptly to a stop at the sight of the wild eyed detective facing him down with a large blade in barely there clothing. "Um." He decided to use his best asset; charm… his smile widened, injecting an inordinate amount of false exuberance as his hands went up in a placating gesture. "Good morning, Detective Rizzoli. Back to follow up on your toe nail?"_

_Hardly containing her fury and contempt, Jane dropped the knife and stalked forward until she was only a few inches from the cocky New Zealander's face, pleased when he took a step back. Her voice was low in an attempt not to wake the sleeping medical examiner but her tone was clear in its growl. "Do you make it a habit of breaking into women's homes while they are still sleeping _doctor_? Just what in the hell are you doing back here anyway? Shouldn't you be half way to… wherever it is that you run away to after breaking her heart?"_

_Recovering quickly, light brown eyes narrowed and a knowing smirk slid into place. "Maura has never minded my…_intrusions _before so if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go and see if we can manage to actually get a few hours of sleep."_

_Blood boiling at the poorly veiled double entendre, Jane grabbed his bicep and swung him around, artfully dodging his right hook as her fist collided with his face, a satisfying crunch nullifying the pain in her knuckles._

Unaware in the dark of the night, a grin tugged at the slumbering detective's lips.

Maura blinked sleep from her eyes and for a moment fought the confusion as to her whereabouts until she was able to breathe in an at once comforting scent. With a small smile she realized that she was still draped across the lean detective's body, a strong arm looped low and protective across her back. Nuzzling back into her spot, fully intending to grab some more sleep, she was startled at the spasm of long limbs and the grunt puffed through gritted teeth. Pushing up to get a closer look, she studied Jane's face, taking quick note of the furrowed brow and rapidly shifting movement under closed lids, lips pursed and jaw clenched. _Nightmare. _

The doctor knew first hand that a gentle waking was much better received by the shaking detective than a direct approach. Combing her fingers through wild curls, she spoke softly, murmuring in the dark soothingly. "Shhh, Jane. It's alright. I'm here. You are okay. Shhhh." Moved by instinct, she dropped a lingering kiss to the freckle over her friend's sternum, speaking against flushed skin and a rapidly beating heart. "I've got you, Jane. Shhhh, I've got you. I won't let go. You're safe." Tightening her grip slightly, she looked up again, relieved to find the worry draining away from sculpted features, a relaxed sigh taking the place of rapid breaths, hints of a smile twitching in the corners of her mouth. Swallowing hard, Maura slowly rested her head against Jane's chest, aching at the fact that her friend was still so tortured in slumber.

Knowing that sleep would be hard to recapture, the doctor allowed herself the rare luxury of lying in Jane's arms without censure or guilt. Closing her eyes, she melted into the embrace and inhaled warmth and spice, hints of lavender body wash embedded in the stronger notes of musk and adrenaline left over from the physical altercation some hours ago. Brows furrowed as she thought about the events that had brought the detective to her bed… Ian and their subsequent disagreement over his true intent and ultimate, though not completely unexpected departure…her raw need to have Jane close and receive offered comfort if only for the night… the multitude of emotions overwhelming.

Lazy hazel green slowly opened, unwilling to dwell on anything unpleasant. Looking down at their entangled limbs, she couldn't help but smile softly before her rational mind caught up to the emotional. She wasn't _unaware_ of the subtle shift in the depth of her feelings for her best friend or when it had occurred; the doctor always prided herself on the strong connection between mind and body. At the time, she had made a decision after careful assessment and deliberation on the matter and mapped a course of action. A frown appeared as the medical examiner unconsciously counted the detective's respirations, matching her own with the gentle rhythm; a calming habit she mastered in the hospital after Jane's shooting.

Perfect teeth worried a lower lip as Maura reluctantly allowed previously banned thoughts to pour out into the open. Past experience presented strong evidence that revealing her more than friendly feelings to the detective would most likely result in the end of their relationship or worse; a dramatic and uncomfortable alteration, a stilted facsimile of what it once was. The possibility of loss was unbearable and enough to push the medical examiner toward the pursuit of other, lesser suitors in hopes of a revelation. Logically, the doctor knew that even entertaining the idea of something more with Jane was fruitless and she would be better served to compartmentalize certain feelings and look elsewhere. As it stood, the careful maintenance of the status quo, while not ideal and often difficult, was far better than losing her best friend and the most important person in her life for good. _Right? Of course._

Lightly rubbing her nose along a prominent clavicle, Maura smiled at the shiver it produced in her lanky pillow's body; the detective's arms squeezing her closer as an unintelligible murmur escaped slack lips. She knew that it was moments like this, of simple yet utter belonging that hammered tiny cracks in the foundation of her resolve. A deep frown creased sparsely freckled skin as slender fingers unknowingly began to trace random patterns over worn cotton, smooth lines interrupted on each pass by the slight bump of scar tissue on the detective's abdomen. Jane's steadfast presence wasn't something that the medical examiner was willing to gamble. No. There had been others in her life where the risk was worth the outcome; not so with Jane. _Never_ with Jane. The intense visceral…_connection_…the strong emotions she felt were unrivaled thus far and that fact alone unnerved Maura more than anything. It left her with no frame of reference, no knowledge base to draw upon and guide her forward. Essentially, she was a blind woman doing her best to navigate the unknown without aid. The right decision had been made and she would abide by it.

"Maur?" The word sounded like it had been run through a grinder filled with sand and rocks, vibrating through the doctor's ear. Long fingers sluggishly massaged the tension away between tight shoulder blades, moving lower to scrape across exposed creamy flesh. "MMmmm. You Kkkay?"

Maura smiled against tan skin and shook her head slightly in the affirmative, her voice low and soothing. "Shhhhh. Yes, Jane. I'm fine. Go back to sleep." Sleepy Jane was becoming one of the doctor's favorite sides to the multi-layered detective. It was as if all pretense and bravado were stripped away and replaced by the woman that she had come to know in the late hours of countless sleepovers and movie nights; a woman who trusted her enough to just _be_, who trusted the medical examiner enough to drop her guard and laugh, tell stories, be vulnerable if the time warranted such. A gentle squeeze to her waist shook her out of her reverie.

"RRrryou sssure? Whyyy'rrre youwake?" More gravel than rock, long fingers moved of their own volition; the half asleep detective awaiting an answer.

Snuggling closer, Maura couldn't help the chuckle as she whispered hoarsely against her friend's neck. "I'm okay, Jane. Just a bad dream but I'm better now. Let's go back to sleep, okay? We've still got some time." She tightened her grip and pulled Jane a little closer, ready to make good on her suggestion. Once again, the steady beat of a strong heart served to calm her to the point of restfulness. Exhaling a contented sigh, the doctor's eyes slid closed.

The next week passed in a blur of activity and upside down schedules. After spending the weekend together, they caught a case in the early hours of Monday morning. The brutal murder of a thirteen year old girl had all hands on deck, the time clock losing any and all meaning as they raced to catch a killer. Maura did her best to keep the stubborn detective on track; taking her food to insure that she ate regularly and insisting that she get some sleep on the sofa in the medical examiner's office rather than at her cluttered desk. And while she didn't normally subscribe to speculation, she made an exception for her desperate friend as theory after theory was lobbed out in an effort to solve the poor girl's murder. The doctor couldn't miss the dark circles under deep brown eyes or the pinched look that had taken up residence on an otherwise radiant face. She knew that Jane had been showering in the precinct gym, going through the stash of clothes that she kept on hand. Jo Friday had been shipped off into Angela's care for the duration and she couldn't help but feel the fatigue herself. She had been over the body countless times, hoping against hope that she would find something new that would lead to a break in the case.

At 1:30a on Thursday morning, Maura dragged a reluctant Jane into her office; the very fact that she was able to do so spoke volumes to the detective's state of exhaustion and control as the door closed and she engaged the lock, shutting the blinds. Turning, she was met with a mischievous smirk, dark brows waggling playfully over tired eyes but the doctor refused to take the bait. Instead, she adopted a stern demeanor and pointed toward the sofa, her voice leaving no room for argument. "Go. Lie down. You need to get some sleep or you won't be able to function, much less catch this killer." Pressing lightly against slumped shoulders, Maura was surprised at the lack of resistance as her lanky friend willingly stretched out across the cushions of her designer furniture, adjusting a few throw pillows with an agitated huff as heavy lids struggled to remain open.

Shaking her head, the medical examiner affectionately brushed a few unruly strands away from a smooth brow and sighed, her voice softening. "Jane. I'm worried about you." Holding up a hand to stall the ready protest, "I know you want to catch this killer and get justice for Amelia and…and I admire your tenacity and dedication… I always have but Jane… this is clearly a dangerous individual and you are not at your strongest or sharpest." Doing her best to move away from the emotional and back onto scientific ground where she felt most comfortable, the doctor continued, scrubbing a hand over blood-shot eyes. "Sleep deprivation is a key factor in lowering the reaction time of a person's natural reflexes and has been shown to equal the effects of moderate to excessive alcohol consumption. If the situation arose where you were forced to engage our killer, I'm afraid that you would be at a disadvantage due to your fatigue and could possibly be injured or…" She didn't need to say more, gentle fingers catching her wrist, dark gaze intense.

"Hey." Clearing her throat for a second attempt, Jane tethered herself to Maura with a loose grip. "I thought you didn't like sentences that began with 'what if.' Besides…" She waited for hazel green to look up, raspy voice softening. "You need some rest too, Dr. Isles. I know you've been putting in overtime in the lab, helping with the processing and all the other junk that goes on over there across the hall in Geek Central." Pleased with the small smile that graced the doctor's lips, the detective rolled onto her side and scooted to the back of the sofa, tugging at their joined hands while her free one patted the cushions in front of her. "Get your ass over here, Maur. You are cutting into my beauty sleep." A dark brow arched as she gave the smile she knew that her friend couldn't resist.

Maura's brows knitted together and she bit her lower lip contemplating the situation and the sleeping arrangements. In truth, she was almost as exhausted as Jane. She had only been home twice and had been assisting in the crime lab in every capacity available in order to push accurate results through. Weary warm brown eyes were her Achilles heel. Rolling her own in surrender, she kicked off her Jimmy Choos and positioned herself carefully onto the sofa's edge on her side, doing her best to avoid contact with the woman behind her. She all but squeaked when a ropy arm snaked around her waist and pulled her back flush against her taller friend, hoarse laughter tickling the hairs on the back of her neck sending a shiver through her body.

"Maur, I'm not going to be responsible for explaining why you conked your head falling off your own sofa to the boys upstairs. Just relax and get some sleep okay?" Squeezing her closer, the detective was too far gone to register her own response as a heavy blanket of contentment settled around her, smiling at the feel of shared warmth, her fingers twined safely with Maura's resting under the doctor's cheek as she breathed in designer shampoo. Surely she would dream of strawberries and vanilla instead of the brutality that had haunted her recent, sporadic slumber.

Melting into the firm but definitely soft body in her embrace, dark brows scrunched together, too many violent images playing against the screen of closed lids; vivid snapshots of a young girl whose life was taken too soon… the mother's current 'sometimes boyfriend' that they had interrogated for hours and Jane was certain was their guy standing front and center in Technicolor focus. But…they had _nothing_ to go on. _God, she needed to sleep. _

Taking a deep breath, her nose nuzzled golden brown strands away, the doctor's intoxicating scent surrounding her as she rested her chin comfortably in the gentle slope of the medical examiner's neck, hoping her friend wasn't asleep. Tightening her hold and flexing the arm under Maura's pillow that was already tingling with pin pricks, Jane's voice came out a low rasp and somewhat defeated, betraying her underlying fear that the murderer would somehow slip past their grasp leaving a family behind to grieve. "Do you…" Clearing her throat, she tried again biting back against the emotion that threatened to drown, coarse voice a mere whisper. "Do you think we'll get him, Maur? I mean… we _have_ to get him but…we've got no leads. I know…I _KNOW_ it's the boyfriend…I just can't make it stick and that girl… and we've got nothing…" Her voice lost steam as exhaustion won out.

Pulling their entwined arms even closer and settling further back into the body draped around her own, hazel green eyes slid shut as a breath escaped on one long exhale, taking a moment to absorb her friend's despair. It was a very rare and very privileged occasion for Jane to display weakness and doubt and Maura fought for the right thing to say, wanting to be everything her friend needed in the moment. Fatigue wreaking havoc on her guard, rational thought was cast aside. For once, the doctor allowed her heart to guide her actions without question, bringing their joined hands to her lips. "Jane." She left a warm, soothing kiss on the detective's knuckles before answering. "I…I have faith in _you_. I know that you will do everything in your power… you will not give up before you bring justice to Amelia and I will help you in any way that I'm able." Smiling against olive skin, she added, "We make a pretty good team, you and I." Squeezing their joined hands excitedly before nestling them back under her chin, the medical examiner added proudly remembering a recent movie marathon. "Like Batman and Robin."

Something inside of Jane stilled with the doctor's words of encouragement and her attempts to appease with social references, a talent the detective knew did not come easily. She couldn't help her own smile as she placed a feather light kiss to soft skin before settling into the cushions behind the woman in her arms, nose still ensconced in golden brown tresses. Dark eyes drifted shut as a smirk formed, her voice a gravely whisper before sleep claimed its latest victim. "You do know that _I'm_ Batman, right?"

Forty-eight grueling hours later, they had caught their killer in a married combination of forensics and cop-gut instincts; one less depraved individual walking the streets of Boston. Maura shook her head and sighed as she walked through the back courtyard toward her door, heels tapping numbly against flagstone as her hand fished purposefully inside her Birkin for the door key. Heart heavy with grief for that poor young girl, the medical examiner was at least thankful that they could bring closure to the family. Standing under the awning, skillful fingers played against metal for a moment as her eyes slid shut and she rested her forehead against the cool wooden door, finally allowing her mind to drift to the one thing she had kept for the most part locked away during work hours; Jane.

Bracing herself physically, Maura placed her left hand against the doorframe as she allowed the boundaries to fall one by one; feelings rushing along with confusion to the forefront as the doctor tried her best to separate and interpret the upheaval she had been experiencing as of late. She certainly couldn't deny the intense…_awareness _she felt whenever she was in the detective's presence.

Order. She dealt best with order. _Nothing _about her friend leant itself toward order and Maura felt adrift and alone as she tried so desperately to understand the emotions that were rendering her almost incapable of any other thought. Swallowing hard, she stood at the threshold, key forgotten without moving. The one person she would normally go to for help interpreting the complicated trappings of emotional entanglements just so happened to be the very source of the doctor's turmoil. Disclosure was not a viable option, Maura reminded herself yet again with the small shake of her head. Squaring her shoulders, a shuddering sigh escaped from somewhere deep within, dragging cold hopelessness and despair along for the ride and chill to the bone.

"Dr. Isles. Hey." Tommy's voice clearly startled the doctor out of her reverie, keys flying out of her grasp and jangling across the stone pavers. "Shit…um, I mean I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Standing quickly from his place on the wooden swing, the youngest Rizzoli retrieved the key ring and handed them back sheepishly. "I really am sorry. I just couldn't sleep. I find it…um, relaxing out here at night." He didn't elaborate on the fact that while he was in lockup, he didn't get the chance to do much stargazing; his only view was the flaking industrial green paint on the ceiling of his cell…probably lead based given his luck. Eyes narrowed, he took in the doctor's flustered appearance and made note of the late hour. "If you don't mind my asking, do you always work this late Dr. Isles?"

Recovering from the fright, Maura was quick to collect herself; calm settling on her face as she graciously accepted her keys, unlocking the door before answering. "Not always. We caught a particularly difficult case this week." Apparently, she didn't need to clarify the 'we' part of the statement. Drilled in manners taking over, she smiled wanly. "Please come in." Dropping her keys and purse in their normal resting place, she headed straight to the kitchen to pour a glass of wine, her thoughts still preoccupied with chaos and Jane before remembering she had left the detective's younger brother on his own; a slight that her upbringing would simply not allow. Returning to the living room, wine glass in hand, she found Tommy reverently fingering her antique chess set with a look of wistful nostalgia on his face. "Do you play Tommy?"

The cocky smirk Maura received was nothing short of Jane-lite, dark eyes shining with power and confidence as the youngest Rizzoli aimed his best charm her way. "Ooooh. I don't just play, Dr. Isles." His gaze grew predatory. "I win." Brows lifted in challenge and the doctor decided that this just might be the distraction she needed for her over-taxed mind. She certainly wouldn't be getting any sleep otherwise.

Taking just a moment to deliberate, she took a long sip from her glass before placing it on the dining room table, her gaze never leaving Tommy's. "Set it up. I'm just going to shower and change clothes and will be back. Help yourself to the kitchen. Jane's beer is in the refrigerator and I've just opened some wine." Stopping at the foot of the staircase, she turned back purposefully, head tilted slightly. "Oh. If the beer is low, there is more in the 'dead fridge' in the garage." Her smile grew at the nickname and her mood lifted dramatically. "Just don't tell your sister where it came from. And Tommy…please, call me Maura."

Sometime later, the doctor sipped at her coffee, contemplating Tommy's latest move. They had been playing for hours and she could feel the sting from the lack of sleep in her gritty eyes. Figuring out rather quickly that flirting was part of the youngest Rizzoli's strategy to distract; she was equally intrigued to realize that a similar or more obvious response from her seemed to knock her opponent off balance. Cradling hot ceramic cup with both hands, she contemplated the board shrewdly before a knock at her front door broke her concentration. Placing her mug gently on the table, she glanced at the clock on the wall and frowned as she noted that it was not even six a.m. before swinging heavy oak open to reveal Jane in work out gear binding her hair up in a messy ponytail.

Clearly agitated, the detective's hands dropped to her side in fists as her head shook and brows fused together in disappointment. "NO. No, no, noo, noooo. Did you _forget_? Maura, this crack of dawn run was your idea… Dammit! I could'a slept in!"

_Shit. _After their caseload the previous week and the level of exhaustion on everyone's part, the doctor hadn't expected her friend to remember the early morning run that they had scheduled two weeks prior. When Maura left the precinct, Jane was in debrief with Cavanaugh and the other detectives so she had left without a word. The medical examiner knew how much Jane needed her sleep and was immediately consumed with guilt. She tried to catch dark brown eyes to apologize, placing a tentative hand on a tense forearm before they were interrupted by an impatient demand.

"Hey, babe. Once you _touch_ it, you gotta do somethin' with it." At the sound of her younger brother's voice speaking so intimately with Maura, something snapped within Jane. Her voice rasped out accusatory and strained as her glare burned into hazel green before pushing into her friend's home. "Babe?" She managed through gritted teeth. The desire to kill Tommy was overwhelming as she found him stretched casually at the dining room table, looking entirely too much _at home_. The surge of rage she felt whooshed in her ears as the medical examiner casually explained that they had been playing chess _all night _and wouldn't let up as her best friend and younger brother flirted over the game board. She had endured that bastard Slucky and that fuck _Ian _under the guise of wanting Maura to be happy but HER_ BROTHER? _No. Hell no. That is something the detective would not survive. She was sure of it.

The ring of her cell phone was a welcome distraction and although she shouldn't be glad that someone had been murdered and required their presence, she _was _glad that it provided an opportunity to separate Maura and Tommy. When her friend disappeared down the hallway to collect a fully stocked and organized black leather scene kit, Jane leaned over into Tommy's face with a sneer. A twist on the medical examiner's parting words that no moves should be made without her presence left the detective's mouth, intention not withheld in her whispered growl. "_NO _moves at _ALL_. Show yourself out. NOW." She glared daggers at her younger brother until the door shut behind him. Pinching the bridge of her nose and dropping her head back, she tried to get control over her shallow breathing and anger. _You're a fucking idiot, Rizzoli. Get a grip!_

Returning to the living room, Maura was immediately concerned to find Jane with her head thrown back in the classic 'nose bleed' stance. Dropping her medical bag on the floor she placed one hand on the detective's abdomen to steady her while the other reached for her chin, grasping it between thumb and index finger. Gently she pulled her friend's face down in search of injury or blood. "Are you hurt? What happened? What's wrong?" Rapid fire questions that couldn't mask the growing worry in her voice filed out in a rush. When dark intense eyes finally met her gaze, the doctor gasped at the obvious anger, too stunned to move when scarred hands slowly disentangled their bodies and the detective moved away mumbling something about needing to get to the crime scene. It took the medical examiner a moment to recover, the slam of the door causing her to jump as confusion clouded her mind. "What just happened here?" she asked of the eclectic art that adorned her walls as she grabbed her kit and set the alarm, blinking against the sting in her eyes. .

The drive to the crime scene started out in relative silence. For the first time since they had started working together years ago as mere colleagues, Jane felt uncomfortable in the doctor's presence… as if her feelings were visible; written on exposed olive skin like a permanent tattoo for the world to see. _Fool. I'm a motherfuckingstupidshithead fool. What the fuck was I thinking? _Scarred hands clenched white knuckled against the steering wheel as she drove them toward the crime scene with Maura in the passenger seat going on about her chess strategy and what a 'natural' opponent Tommy appeared to be…yadda, yadda… whatever the fuck. Scrubbing a hand over her face, the detective couldn't believe how careless she had been with her feelings… how vulnerable she had allowed herself to become. She needed to _fix_ this_…_ get it out of her system and get back to business as usual. Gritting her teeth, she stared ahead, more determined than ever to get over whatever the hell it was going on with her. Maybe she should call that guy in the D.A.'s office after all. She couldn't help the scowl that marred her face at the idea of spending a polite evening at dinner with a man who could, in her estimation, bore paint into peeling voluntarily off of a perfectly good wall to escape his presence.

Maura Isles was nervous and fidgeting, doing her best to hide it. She could feel Jane's tension not to mention see it manifested in the clenched jaw and tight grip she was using to navigate the thick early morning Boston traffic. Not accustomed to this unusual and uncomfortable silence, the doctor nervously filled the gaps with useless chatter about chess strategy and trivia while her mind searched recent interactions in an attempt to ascertain when exactly things had gone wrong. As hard as she tried, she was coming up empty.

Exiting the car at the crime scene, Maura was taken aback at the detective's firm directive. "Do _NOT_ sleep with my brother." It was as if the proverbial veil had been lifted and she finally understood her friend's foul mood. Shamefully, she was only using Tommy for his chess skills to keep her thoughts off of more pressing…well, he provided a necessary distraction. Glancing sideways at Jane and feeling a bit lighter she couldn't help but tease as she explained that her only interest in the youngest Rizzoli was his mind. "Although he does have exquisite long bones…" Ignoring the whine of disgust, she continued with a smile, enjoying having the upper hand for once and the return to the familiar banter. "Femur…tibia…" _Just like you, Jane, but not even close. _That bit of information she withheld in the interest of maintaining their friendship.

Assessing the initial crime scene…minus a body was difficult for the hard science medical examiner but she focused on the information at hand. The two distinct patterns of arterial spray definitely indicated that both carotids had been severed and there was a homicide victim… somewhere. The distinct copper smell of blood washed over Maura as she tried to imagine the positioning of the body as well as the stature of the attacker. Finalizing meticulous notes and diagrams from the car's interior she stood to find her friends bickering back and forth about sensitivity training and the fact that their current vic most likely worked on the docks. Jane touched her elbow lightly as their eyes met. "You, of course, are coming with me... What? I _drove _you here so shake a leg, Dr. Isles. We've got a killer to catch…well… and a body to find."

Maura acquiesced willingly, relieved that some of the former tension seemed to have lifted. Staring out the window on the short drive to the Port of Boston, she couldn't help but ponder whether or not her friend could actually be jealous of her and Tommy… even though there was absolutely nothing between them…at least from the doctor's perspective. _You better watch out how you're talking, or where you're walking, or you and your homies might be lined in chalk. I really hate to trip but I gotta, loc… _A delicate nose scrunched as lyrics from the radio trickled through the doctor's occupied mind and she chanced a glance at Jane, who for her part seemed blissfully unaware, drumming her fingers on the steering wheel and rocking her head to the infectious beat as lips moved soundlessly to the words. No. Maura was sure she had misread the earlier signs and dismissed the thought of jealousy outright. Her sluggish gaze returned to the blurring sights of the streets as she leaned her head against the cool glass, eyes slipping closed. She despised the fact that she didn't know whether or not she was relieved or disappointed that Jane wasn't jealous. _God. What is wrong with me? _

Jerked from her musings as the car's squeaking breaks signaled a stop, the doctor took a deep breath and righted her posture before briefly catching skittish dark eyes and a half smile, a mumbled "Let's do this" as she watched the detective unfold her lanky body from the driver's side without further comment. Taking a deep, meditative breath, she exited the car into the bright afternoon sun and rushed to catch up to longer strides.

Jane was doing her very best to tamp down, smother… hell, kill any emotion that was trying to crawl its way out into the open and focus on the case. That was her job. _Focus_. Clenching her jaw, she couldn't help but notice that her friend was putting forth a valiant effort to keep up in her ridiculous heeled boots. Rolling her eyes at the twinge in her gut, her pace slowed to accommodate, glancing over at the flustered medical examiner with a smirk while placing a sure hand at the small of her back to guide them forward. "Really, Maur? That's your 'on call' look? Well. _Hello_… Vogue is calling." Sharing a laugh, their eyes locked at the physical contact. The brief moment was interrupted by crude comments hurled from a sunburned dock worker shouting 'nice tits' from his perch on a forklift. Forward momentum ground to a halt as the detective rounded on the unfortunate soul stupid enough to breathe. Teeth clenched as deep brown eyes landed on her target, her body thrumming with tension before lurching forward only to be stopped short by strong hands straining against flexed forearms.

"Jane." Worried that her friend would actually assault the dock worker, Maura held on tight, pulling their joined arms along with her until she could catch furious dark eyes over flared nostrils. "Jane, look at me. Hey! He's not worth it. Okay?" Tension still rolled off the detective in waves, ebbing and flowing back and forth between them. Determined to diffuse, the medical examiner drew on her vast knowledge to try and fill the void and calm. "He's just acting on naturally occurring pheromones and an ingrained chemical response at the sight of your physical form. From an anthropological standpoint, he's seeking the most capable mate for child bearing and partnership and clearly he finds you… arousing. It is completely naturrr…" The doctor trailed off when she was met with an incredulous look. "What? Why are you looking at me like that? I'm only speaking of scientifically supported fact."

Jane studied her friend's face noting the sincerity in expression that backed up her words as well as the hint of confusion in the way she worried a bottom lip and crinkled her brow. She felt the anger fall away as a grin slowly spread. "Really, Maur? Seriously? You _really_ think that mook was talking about me?" A further head tilt sent golden brown curls swaying and the detective couldn't help her bark of laughter. Throwing an arm around the medical examiner's shoulders, she once again steered them forward while rolling her eyes, a grin spreading. Ignoring the subsequent questions and attempts to discuss the matter further, she pointed toward a large open bay door on the left with a half rusted sign hanging above announcing tiredly the offices of Mass Shore, LL… the 'C' was missing. "Oh _looook_. There's the admin." Her tone was overly affected as she did her best to change the subject. "Why don't we poke around in there and see if we can shake someone loose that might know what's going on around here…maybe someone who recognizes Melissa Joy." Looking down into hazel green with an easy smirk, Jane realized that she was still holding the doctor close, dropping her arm slowly away with the slightest hint of apology in her eyes before she led the way into the warehouse.

_Detective_ Rizzoli was definitely in the house. Maura watched with smug pride as Jane confidently badged her way past the smarmy receptionist and quickly set a tone of respect with the less than respectable, if not completely chauvinistic Ray Murphy… current Union Boss. The interrogation didn't get far before bells clanged and people rushed past, murmurings of "someone get help" and "call 911" floating in the air. Exchanging a hurried look with Jane, Maura followed her lead and took off in the direction of flow down toward the water's edge, stopping short at the cracked wooden railing, taking in the disturbance below before sprinting forward to the actual crime scene.

At the outskirts of the rocky embankment, Maura's focus narrowed on the young woman tied securely to the pylon, stringy hair obscuring most of her face. She knew before Jane's words filled the gap. "It's Melissa Joy Black." The same homicide victim they had been trying to locate since discovering her car abandoned and bloody not too far from these same docks. Yet her eyes were trained elsewhere one single object, silently wishing for a different outcome, knowing in that moment her fate was sealed. Hazel green eyes closed as she waited for Jane's response.

"Is that…" Her heart ratcheted a full ten times higher at the discovery, knowing without confirmation that her biological father was making an unwanted appearance in her life again. Instantly, she was aware of Jane's closeness, the protective presence she'd always felt with proximity soothing her jangled nerves. In a haze, she heard the half whispered "It doesn't mean he's back," words so close to her ear several loose curls ruffled and tickled. But Maura knew differently. She had been waiting for this moment since the day she learned that Patrick Doyle, the notorious enforcer for the Irish mob, was her biological father. She knew that confrontation was a matter of time and she had long ago chosen her side. Choices always produced consequences. Quietly, she responded, gaze locking onto deep brown, something of weight passing between them. "Yes, it does."

**Okay. So there it is. Please let me know what you think. Thanks so much for reading! You guys are the best!**


	3. Crime Scene

**A/N: Guys, I know it's been a while but I hope you are still interested in the progression of this story. I've been writing a lot on the next chapter which became extraordinarily long, even for me so I decided to post this shorter chapter. I hate that I can't post updates like some of the fantastic writers on this site. With that said, I think it goes without saying that this series is more about the interaction between Maura and Jane as opposed to action packed stuff. Nerves. Please let me know what you think.**

_Son of a bitch! _Paddy Doyle. _Fuck! _That name meant one thing to the detective; Maura was in danger. Jane couldn't control the rapid pounding of her heart inside her chest, fists clenching as she stepped closer to the visibly pale medical examiner, their shoulders brushing faintly. Placing a soft touch on her friend's arm, her raspy voice cracked with conviction. "Hey." Dark eyes met watery hazel green, "I want you to stay close to me, okay? I mean _really_ close." Slipping her phone out of the holster with a snick, the detective held up a finger and hit speed dial, the strain in her speech clear. "Frost. I need you to get Korsak and get over here to the docks _NOW_. We found Melissa Joy Black. There's more to it…just…_hurry._" She ended the call without further preamble. "We'll figure this out, Maur. I promise. Frost and Korsak are on their way. We need the backup until we know for sure what's going on."

The simple look of unadulterated trust Jane received in response only served to heighten her anxiety. Running a shaky hand through her wild hair, she swallowed hard and scanned the growing group with a scowl. "First we've got to get rid of this crowd. I don't like it…too many people…we're too exposed and surrounded." Badge held high, the detective took a step forward, shielding the medical examiner with her body. "Hey! HO! Listen up! Boston PD! Move _BACK!_ Let's go…" Gesturing with her arm, "All the way back. Come on! _Move_ it! This is a crime scene."

Relieved to find uniformed officers approaching and setting up a taped off perimeter, Jane guided Maura forward with a firm grip on her elbow while barking orders at the gathering knot of patrolmen and newly arrived crime scene techs. "_You!_ Keep these people back. No one steps foot beyond this tape. And you guys…process the body, full jacket of pictures and samples before you take her down and prepare her for Dr. Isles to make initial observations."

Maura could feel several sets of curious eyes upon her and did her best to summon expected composure, straightening and putting a respectable amount of distance between herself and the woman at her side. "Detective Rizzoli is correct. We need to maintain a tight protocol of evidence gathering and documentation as per the norm. I will be back to examine the remains when she has been processed and removed from the pylon. Be sure that the body is placed on a neutral surface to avoid cross contamination." With that she allowed Jane to escort her from the crime scene and back toward the cruiser so they could wait for the cavalry.

Once inside the standard issue sedan, both women sat wordlessly lost in thought. The only sound in the cabin was ragged breaths until Jane tentatively broke the silence, smiling sheepishly with a heavy sigh before glancing to her right. "I'm sorry about that." She nodded over her shoulder in the general direction of the crime scene, combing long fingers through unruly hair before taming it with one of the elastic ties ever present on her wrist. "I didn't mean to boss your people around with you right there like you weren't…um…_right _there…and I didn't mean… Shit, Maura." The detective shook her head and huffed in tired frustration, willing to own up as she tried to rub her headache away by massaging the pads of her fingertips rhythmically into her temples. "I guess I just lost it a little. I'm sorry." Dark eyes snapped up when she felt a comforting hand on her upper thigh, something intangible arcing between, singeing on contact as their gaze locked. The loud tap on the driver's side window caused both to jump and the detective to unholster her weapon in one fluid motion, right arm sweeping around and behind to leverage her body in front of Maura's.

"Son of a _BITCH_! What the _FUCK_ Korsak? Do you _WANT _me to blow your head off?" Words spit like nails as she exited the vehicle in a whirlwind, tension high as Jane willed her heart to slow, sucking in precious oxygen as she clenched both fists; one around the butt of her gun as the other pressed against the burning scar on her right side.

Hands up in surrender, the senior detective's blue eyes darted between the women, resting on hazel green momentarily. "Whoa. What the hell has you so jumpy, Jane?" Frost's caramel gaze took everything in but he wisely remained silent, raised brows his only statement.

Jane chanced a glance at Maura across the hood of the car before the detective turned slightly hunched toward both her former and current partners. Taking a breath, posture erect, she explained the situation as best she could. Dark eyes closed momentarily at the comforting feel the doctor's gentle hand placed firmly over the exit wound on her back while plans were formed and decisions were made. Frost would interview the admin staff while Jane, Korsak and Maura returned to the crime scene to process the body.

Bag in hand, head held high, the Chief Medical Examiner marched toward the crime scene with a stoic expression; Detectives Rizzoli and Korsak at flank on either side as they once again navigated a path through the thick mass of bystanders. Leaning down discreetly, Jane whispered without averting her gaze. "You okay, Maur?"

Acid roiled in the doctor's stomach at the implication and she felt adrift in her lack of control, the current situation opening old wounds and threatening everything good in her life that she had fought so hard to obtain. Maura hadn't been lying the first time Patrick Doyle made an appearance; when a half-brother she would never know ended up on her slab in an apparent attempt to flush the Irish mobster out of hiding. She had told Jane then that she understood the consequences of not bending to the will of her biological father and revealing privileged information that would identify their killer and ultimately ensure her safety. At the time, the medical examiner was well aware of and accepted the mortal danger to her own life. Now, though… Now… there was _Jane_… and Frost and Korsak to consider and it terrified the doctor that one of them might get caught up in the crossfire from a world in which she did not belong.

"Hey." Jane felt like her body was screaming from the inside out, a thrumming of high alertness she had never experienced before today. It was different from Hoyt; throbbing against her temple and resonating down to the tips of her toes. Dark eyes shifted from side to side canvassing the crowd before settling on upturned hazel green. Immediately, her face softened and she ached to brush away the errant strand of honey brown hair that had blown across the doctor's face, fingers curling into the fabric of her slacks in restraint. The detective inhaled hints of sea air swirling around the undeniable fragrance that she would always associate with her best friend; warmth and pomegranate, Chanel mixed with something that could only be labeled as 'Maura.'

Staring into intense, deep brown eyes, the medical examiner nodded without breaking their gaze. "I've got this, Jane." A small smile played at the doctor's lips as she regarded her friend. In that moment, she had never felt so safe. Echoing words from earlier in the morning, her grin widened somewhat though not quite reaching hazel green eyes. "Let's do this."

Preliminary observations made, notes studiously recorded, Maura now found herself squatting alongside the body of Melissa Joy Black, placed unceremoniously on a bright blue tarp after being removed from the concrete support to preserve trace evidence. Gloved hands shook slightly as she removed the seemingly common wooden handled ice pick from the poor woman's chest. She could barely hear Korsak and Jane banter above the rush of blood in her ears. Her biological father had done this; had ended this poor girl's life for whatever reason… or broken rule in his twisted seedy code of conduct that the M.E. would never understand. Lids slipped closed over suddenly tired eyes and she took a deep breath in an attempt to find traction as her keen mind whirled and processed the facts. They might possibly be able to collect enough evidence to prosecute her… _Patrick Doyle_ for this murder. The decision clear, her eyes opened to the gruesome sight before her, a familiar hoarse cadence penetrating the haze. "What kind of message is he sending though with the murder of a twenty-two year old female dock worker?"Maura knew that the lanky detective was worried about her and could see it in Jane's body language; the way dark eyes kept flicking to her own, the rigid set of a sculpted jaw and the constant fidgeting.

Mind made up, the doctor's gaze locked onto concerned warm brown. "Whatever it is, I won't be the one forensically interpreting it." Pushing to her feet, her words were worn. "I'm calling in Dr. Pike from the Western Mass Office." She listened as Korsak grumbled, rattling off a list of things he hated about the assistant medical examiner. She knew Pike was not well liked; it was one of the reasons she was forced to place him in the less populated station instead of an outright firing. Her eyes on Jane, the corners of her lips twitched slightly as the lanky detective admonished her former partner for his _insensitive _description of the doctor in question; a known Rizzoli tactic of deflection when emotions were too close to the surface.

_Fucking Paddy Doyle. _Jane wanted nothing more than to step forward and wrap her arms around Maura and never let her go… use her own body as a physical barrier against all of the bad shit they dealt with on a daily basis. Instead, this time it was personal. She didn't even have to ask to know that the medical examiner was shutting down and internalizing this recent murder and taking on an unreasonable amount of responsibility due to the fact that the _sperm donor _had blood on his hands again. Jaw clenching, she tried half-heartedly to convince the doctor to stay. Chocolate brown eyes searched resolute hazel green, "Come on, Maura. You don't have to do this. The only people that know about your connection to Doyle are us and Frost." _You are safe with us. _Even as the words left her mouth, she knew she couldn't win. Maura's argument of the chain of custody was rock solid and the epitome of rational. Now, watching her walk away with each careful placement of impractical heeled boots across the rocky embankment, the detective all but vibrated her desire to follow.

"My _god_! Bill Sutton, Mass Shore Chief Executive…" The rest of his words were lost as Jane stepped forward, her voice clipped and no nonsense. "Detective Jane Rizzoli. We are going to need to talk to you but right now…" Her words trailed off as her gaze followed Maura over his shoulder, never losing the petite medical examiner as she almost disappeared from sight among the sea of onlookers. Manipulating her face into a mask of sympathy, she turned toward 'the suit' and smiled, employing her best sensitive timbre. "But not here. It's…uncomfortable. I'll…um, be right with you." Shooting a look at Korsak as she moved away, she caught a knowing nod and picked up her pace.

The measured clip of designer heels tapping out a rapid staccato rhythm against the dusty pavement matched the steady whoosh of the doctor's blood in her ears. Right hand gripped tightly around the handle of her scene kit, Maura deftly maneuvered through the steady flow of bodies pushing against her in the opposite direction and felt oddly like a salmon swimming upstream. Her eyes unseeing, she was having difficulty catching her breath. Now that she was no longer under Jane's watchful eye, the fragile hold she had over her emotions at the crime seem fell away, tears stinging her eyes as she thought about the last time her biological father stepped into her life. _Whatever you need, I can get it! _

Those raw words had echoed in her mind only a week or so ago but now they held a much darker meaning: before they had given her brief hope that her raven haired detective might possibly share her feelings; now they were an ominous reminder of Jane's reckless nature in regards to those she…._cared _for…and the lengths she would most likely go to keep the doctor safe. Digging into her black leather bag, a shaking hand searched blindly for her iPhone as she reached the navy blue Crown Victoria. She would call a cab to take her back to the station while the detective finished her interviews. Maura just needed to rebuild her composure; a little time to reconstruct her armor of professionalism, to once again become the cool and collected Dr. Isles. Still rummaging for the cell, the deafening horn blow signaling shift change startled her, the contents of her bag erupting across the ground. "Shit!"

Jane had driven them both to the docks but wasn't sure if Maura would return to her cruiser parked at the opposite side of the pier or would call for a cab in her haste to retreat. Breaking into a full run, the detective all but muscled her way through the thick crowd of dock workers and heavy machinery, ignoring a few choice expletives tossed her way, effortlessly sailing over the lowering prongs of a forklift before skidding to a halt on the gritty concrete. Arms locked as scarred hands rested on knees in an attempt to steady a hammering pulse, gaze never leaving the sight before her. The doctor was crouched gracefully on her heels picking up the spilled contents of her case. Exhaling in gratitude, a rough sleeve brushed away the beads of sweat on Jane's brow as she quietly made her way forward and squatted in front of her friend, reaching out quietly to help in the cleanup. Hazel green eyes snapped in up surprise and she couldn't stop her gentle smile. "Hey."

Contents returned, the doctor knew she would have to replace most everything except for her phone due to the staunch rules of evidence gathering and the need for absolute sterilization. Eyes downcast, she concentrated intently on closing the silver tab that held the bag shut before shyly looking up, finding warm brown eyes so close she could almost count the long, mascara free lashes. The emotions the medical examiner had tried so carefully to suppress seemed to return at once and she swallowed hard against the lump in her throat, looking away and blinking rapidly as she felt strong fingers twine with her left hand and tug.

Jane stood abruptly and pulled the doctor up with her, scanning their surroundings before making a decision. Voice scratchy and rough, she grabbed the black leather bag and set it on the hood of the car before her gaze found questioning hazel. "Follow me." Not waiting for an answer, she guided them into the empty adjoining alley, privacy for the doctor's emotions her only concern as she folded Maura into her embrace, pleased when slender arms encircled her waist beneath her suit coat, pulling tightly as golden brown curls tickled her chin. The detective ignored the twitch she felt as warm breath heated the sensitive skin of her neck. Instead, her hands held the doctor closer, smoothing up and down her back under the short leather jacket as her brain worked frantically to find the right words.

"_Maura_." It came out reverently and she swallowed. "I swear… I will _NOT_ let that bastard near you again." Her hands stilled and clenched in her anger at past failure before finally moving again, methodically covering every inch of olive green cashmere in a gentle caress. The guilt of having Maura snatched from her own morgue was almost too much to bear and she buried her face in the doctor's shoulder to get her bearings, eyes pinched shut. Her words were quiet but fierce, a low growl as both hands settled; one tangled in silky hair at the nape while the other was low in the dip of the doctor's back tracing soothing patterns. "I will _NOT _let him take you from me… I won't let him get you again. Okay? Don't worry. I'll do whatever it takes." Drawing back, Jane's hands cupped Maura's face, dark eyes burning, jaw clenched in meaning before she was able to speak again. Coarse thumbs brushed softly across lightly freckled skin, catching a few tears mid descent. "Everything in my power, Maura… you understand that right?" Her voice dropped to a whisper as her eyes lowered to the doctor's lips before glancing away. "I won't let him get to you again. Not again, I swear it."

Jane's words only served to escalate the doctor's fears. Skilled hands came up to cup a strong jaw, a mirror of positions, thumbs ghosting across tense lips. The spark at the touch gave Maura pause as she flashed to dark smoldering eyes; her own wide. Acutely aware of their closeness, the feeling of shared warm breath left the doctor feeling light headed. Not a risk taker by nature, these were not the ideal circumstances under which the medical examiner envisioned revealing her deep seated feelings for the detective. However, given the gravity of recent evidence, she exhaled, never breaking their gaze. "Jane. I…"

"Janie! I need you back down here. The greasy Suit is climbing the walls and getting impatient…threatening 'other commitments.' A damn girl has been murdered and he has other things to do. You're lead on this so we need to get his statement before he jumps behind the corporate veil. Copy?" The loud, static intrusion of Vince Korsak's voice was enough to put some distance between them, if not physical. Swallowing hard, Jane pulled herself away and stepped back, producing her car keys with a jingle, tired smile on her face. "Here." Cupping a small hand with her own, nesting the ring between them, the detective arched a brow. "Take my car back. I'll hitch a ride with Korsak and I'll see you there." Growing a little more serious, she stepped closer again. "Maura? _Straight_ to the station. No stops, okay?"

Uncomfortable under the scrutiny but humbled by the detective's protective nature, Maura protested none the less. "Jane. That's against regulations. I can call a cab and…" her words were stilled by insistent fingers across her lips, a shake of wild curls in the negative while dark brows practically disappeared in the detective's hairline.

"Um. No. No way. No random cabs with freaky-ass creepy cabbies." Full blown Rizzoli smirk in place, brown eyes danced as she left her hand over the softest lips she had ever felt, cocky smile finally sliding into place. "Just don't speed and don't use the siren and lights and you should be fine, Dr. Isles. Don't get all drunk and crazy on the power." Her smile grew at the gentle roll of hazel green. "Only to the station, Maura. No stops. Okay? Please? I have to stay here and wrap up the interviews but… I'll be back as soon as I can." The crackle of her radio locked the detective's jaw in a fierce scowl as she snatched the walkie off her belt with a vengeance, gaze unwavering. She all but growled over the gritty words, spitting them out forcefully. "I'm on my _way_ Korsak. Tell Sutton if he leaves, I'll arrest him for obstruction of justice… or some other shit I'll figure out when I get there."

Ending the transmission before waiting for a response, she guided Maura to her car, placing the medical examiner's bag in the passenger seat before settling the doctor into the driver's and closing the door. She lingered against the open window, unable to shake the feeling of unease that had been shadowing her ever since the last remnants of her early morning nightmare faded into sweat soaked sheets; leaving her to awaken shaking and alone at an hour too late to go back to sleep and too early to call her friend. Frowning, Jane pulled back, not missing the question in the doctor's eyes. Her voice was low and troubled but she did her best to hide it with a smile. "Be careful, Maura. I'll come down to the morgue when I get back to see what you've got." Face brightening with Herculean effort; she did her best to lighten the mood. "If you're good, I'll even bring the coffee."

Readily rising to the challenge and thankful for Jane's ability to put her at ease, the medical examiner settled gratefully into the routine norm of their usual banter, tilting her head slightly and smiling. "Oh. I can be very good, Jane."

_That's my girl. _The detective stood back and winked; a wan smile on her face as their heavy gaze held. She nodded once and banged a hand on the top of the roof as she turned and walked away, the feeling of foreboding growing with distance from the medical examiner.

**I've pretty much gotten a lot of the next chapter written so the time between posts will be shorter. Please PLEASE just let me know if you are still interested. I love hearing from you guys and knowing who is reading. That is why I write! Thanks again for reading!**


	4. The Plan

**I know…sorry for the delay. I've had this written for a really long time but the chapter kept getting longer and longer and then the holidays happened. I've got some Doyle stuff in here that I had written before last night's finale but seemed like somewhere Jane would go in her thought process of how to keep Maura safe. I hope you guys enjoy. I've got the rest of this already written and hopefully can post this evening after work or at least tomorrow. Thanks for reading and reviewing! You guys are so SO awesome!**

Almost thirteen hours later, Jane paced the dusty floor of an abandoned warehouse chewing on her bottom lip as she took in the scene, her sharp eye absorbing every detail. She and Korsak had been down at the docks canvasing and asking around about Melissa Joy, taking advantage of the 2:01a high tide, knowing most of the regular union workers would be present. They had just finished slapping cuffs on a guy who played grab ass with the wrong detective when she received the call from Frost announcing another body. The identity of said body had Korsak hitching a ride with a uni back to the station and Jane speeding recklessly to the crime scene, nerves in a tangle.

Scrubbing a sleeve over bloodshot eyes, the lanky detective did her best to focus as Barry relayed the notes from his PDA but she just couldn't seem to drag her thoughts away from Maura. They had spoken briefly while the doctor was preparing to leave the morgue for the evening; a hint of a smile mingled with solemn promises to go straight home and activate the alarm system the moment she was locked in. As much as Jane hated the idea of her best friend and her younger brother together, she had been desperate enough to text Tommy and suggest that he keep the good doctor occupied with a game of chess until she was off duty. Tommy at least had street smarts that she hoped would keep them both safe. Retracing her former steps careful of evidence markers, she glanced at her watch with a huff. Maura should arrive soon to take custody of the body and Jane would be able to accompany her back to the station and then home. _God. I'm never letting her out of my sight. I can't. _

Giving herself a mental shake and a slap to boot, Jane returned her thoughts to the crime scene. Kevin Brennan, Patrick Doyle's right hand man and best friend since grammar school lay on his side in a pool of congealed blood. Nose scrunched, she addressed her partner, her words flowing free form. "This doesn't feel right, Frost." Pacing around the scene and noting the number of shell casings as well as the marked blood splatter along the perimeter, "It feels more like an ambush than an execution." Adrenaline humming through her veins, deep brown eyes widened with revelation. "I don't think Brennan was the target. And…and…either his blood got on Paddy's shoes or Paddy took a bullet himself." Surely they wouldn't be lucky enough for Maura's biological father to go out in a simple gun battle between thugs leaving the medical examiner safe and free from threat.

Jane's heart raced with the implications that the notorious mob enforcer was injured and what it would mean to her best friend when she caught sight of Dr. Pike, the assistant M.E., making his way pompously toward the crime scene. Confusion and anger took the forefront, her fists clenched as she rolled her eyes and stiff neck. "What the hell is Pike doing here?" Turning toward the scene tape barrier she met the gloating doctor head on before he had a chance to speak. "Where is Doctor Isles?" Glaring her preference, she impatiently waited while the ass foolishly compared his credentials to their genius medical examinter before finally stating with a bit of defeat, "She was unreachable."

All oxygen vacated the detective's lungs as she stared incredulously at the doctor's apathy. Struggling for breath, her eyes caught Frost's, his words registering through a thick haze. "Yeah, I've got it. _Go_." Move. _Move! _Sprinting from the crime scene, Jane dug her keys out of her blazer pocket with one hand while the other hit the speed dial on her phone. Ignoring all of the strange looks she was receiving, her focus was singular: get to Maura.

"Shit!" She slammed her hand down hard across the hood of her car when she reached the doctor's voicemail, jerking the door open and launching her body into the driver's seat. "Maura. I _need_ you to call me the second you get this. I'm not kidding. I'm _worried_. Call me back." Tossing her phone into the passenger seat, tires squealed and sirens blared as she sped away into the darkness, her heart racing as the scars on her palms ached. Snatching up her cell again, she hit redial in hopes of a different outcome, cursing again when the call went unanswered. "Fuck! Fuck! _Fuck!_" _God, please. I need her to be okay…_

The drive to the doctor's home in Brookline seemed to take hours but in actuality, was probably made in record time. Jane could feel the droplets of sweat trickle down her hairline and in the small of her back as she exited the car and drew her weapon. By all accounts, the house looked undisturbed; lights were on downstairs and all was quiet in the neighborhood. Not unexpected for such an hour… early morning joggers would probably make their appearance soon on the peaceful street. If the detective had learned anything from her years on the job, first and foremost it was that looks could be deceiving. Silently padding up to Maura's front door, she sucked in a breath when she noticed that it was ajar. Pulse hammering in her ears, Jane paused as her hands flexed around the butt of her gun and she tested her trigger finger; afraid of what she might find but determined to follow through as she pushed into the foyer. "Jane." Maura's broken plea washed over her cutting straight to the quick, telling the detective more about her captivity than words could convey. Sweeping the room, she grabbed a pair of cooking shears and cut through the zip ties that bound wrists and ankles.

Kneeling before her friend, Jane placed a comforting hand on the doctor's knee as she listened, the need to touch… to feel her warmth overwhelming. Bone weary, she stood on creaking knees and followed Maura over to the breakfast bar, both hands rubbing along chilled cashmere clad skin as Tommy harped on and on about things that weren't his business. _Shit. He knows now. _Her caress stopping mid stroke, Jane leaned in and whispered, "Why don't you go on up and get ready for bed while I show him out?" Met with a half-smile and a slight nod, she turned back toward her brother, not missing the clear look of irritation that marked his handsome face. Pinching the bridge of her nose, there was no doubt that the headache that was brewing was going to be of epic proportions. She needed to make her brother understand the gravitas of knowing the identity of Maura's biological father as well as the danger that knowledge presented to the medical examiner. "Tommy, look…" She was promptly cut off by the clearly agitated younger Rizzoli.

"_No_, Jane. You weren't here…so…so you don't get to tell me…" Tommy began to pace in a manner much like his older sister; long limbs in fluid motion, powerful and dangerous. Scrubbing his hands through short hair, he did his best to process the events of the evening. "Shit, Janie. They had a gun on us the whole time… the _whole _damn time…and Maura….and Maura is…Paddy _Fucking _Doyle is Maura's father." Forward motion came to an abrupt halt as long fingers clenched around his bicep and pulled sharply.

"Tommy, I know tonight was… intense but you need to listen to me now." Voice a low and deadly growl, Jane waited until almost identical brown eyes found her own. "No one…I mean _NO ONE _can ever know about Maura's ties to Paddy Doyle. They will _kill _her Tommy and not think twice about it. Do you understand what I'm saying? You can never tell _anyone _what happened here tonight. Not Ma, not Frankie, not anyone." Shaking his shoulder, Jane's fingers dug in painfully as she stood nose to nose searching a dark stare for understanding, hissing a final warning. "_No one_, Tom." Satisfied that her point had been made, the detective released her brother and took a step back, sincerely happy that he was unharmed. Her voice took on a hint of guilt as she combed fingers through her hair, releasing the elastic tie. "Look. I'm sorry I got you into this but… I'm glad that you're okay and that you were here with her… since I couldn't be." Smiling around the lump in her throat, she placed a hand on her brother's arm and squeezed gently. "Thanks, little bro. I mean it."

Tommy's gaze was vacant and glassy, his body language taking on a whole new unsettled persona. Not meeting his sister's eyes, the urgent need he felt well up in his blood was all consuming and not at all unfamiliar. "Yeah, sis… sure. I, um…I need to…" Stumbling his way over to the ruined courtyard door, he paused and looked back. "I gotta go." And with a slam, he was gone.

Jane stared at the vacant spot of oak that was once her brother and shook her head, grabbing one of the dining room chairs and wrenching it under the door knob. Not that it was a fool proof means of stopping intruders; at least it would make one hell of a lot of noise if someone did try to gain entry. A quick glance at the time elicited a low whine from the detective as she climbed the stairs to Maura's bedroom, feeling each leaden step throughout her battered body. She could hear the shower running when she entered the large suite and briefly toyed with the idea of helping herself to the guest bath before tiredly plopping down on the soft bed, sighing in pure pleasure at the feel of expensive linens and a firm mattress supporting her tired muscles. Staring up at the ceiling, long legs dangling over the edge of the bed, boots on the floor, the detective's mind went into overdrive turning over the elements of the case. Her conclusion was obvious and stark; she needed to catch Patrick Doyle and get him out of play. She had to take him down and throw his sorry ass in prison where he and his enemies were on an even playing field. What happens in prison…

Sitting up slowly with a groan, Jane blew a strand of hair out of her face and kicked off her shoes and socks glancing toward the open bathroom door with a frown. "What the hell is taking her so long?" She whispered into the quiet before pushing up reluctantly onto aching feet and stumbled toward the shower. Two light taps against solid wood, "Maura? Hey. You okay in there? I know you take like _really_ long showers but this is ridiculous. BWSC called and they want their water back." The attempt at humor fell flat and dark brows furrowed as teeth worried a bottom lip at the lack of response. Taking a step into the spacious area, Jane averted her gaze but continued forward toward the walk in stall noting the absence of steam. "Um, Maur? Everything okay in…" A quick glance into the tiled enclosure and the detective slapped at the controls to stop the icy spray while fingers snagged thick towels and long legs had her at the doctor's side. "_Shit!"_

The sight of the medical examiner huddled and shaking on the floor under the cold water was her undoing. Pulling her friend carefully to her feet, Jane cocooned Maura in layers of lush cotton while she desperately tried to catch her eye. "Jesus, Maura. You look like a Smurf." Dropping a kiss on damp skin, "Come on. Let's get you warmed up, okay?" Gently guiding them back into the bedroom, the detective was grateful to feel stirring against her side.

"Jane?" Confused hazel green eyes met worried deep brown. "I'm s-s-sorry. I m-m-mmust h-h-have…" A teeth shattering chill ran through the doctor's body and she couldn't finish her sentence, the rattle of enamel was the only sound filling the room.

"Shhh. It's okay. I think you're a little shocky." Settling Maura at the foot of the bed, Jane quickly crossed to the armoire and rifled around through the endless supply of silk pajamas and oh so revealing sleepwear. Nothing would do for the current need. A scarred hand yanked open the bottom drawer where a wide assortment of her clothes were stored and quickly snagged a pair of worn BPD sweat pants and a long sleeved thermal t-shirt. Returning to the bed and her still trembling friend, the detective felt a sense of déjà vu. "Do you think you can put these on while I turn down the covers?" It was as much to offer privacy as it was to still a racing mind; endless scenarios of how the night could've ended gnawing and burning like ten years' worth of ulcers. _I promised her and I wasn't here. _Jane ground her teeth and removed the inordinate amount of pillows with practiced care, stacking them on a chair in the corner of the room like a perverted game of Jenga as she blinked against the sudden sting.

Satisfied that the tower wouldn't fall, she turned back toward the bed to find Maura in her rumpled clothes, shivering uncontrollably as watery hazel green finally made their way to dark brown eyes. Crossing the room in two easy strides, Jane wrapped herself around the body in her arms wishing she could somehow absorb the pain with her embrace. "Shhh. It's okay. I'm here." Rubbing her hands furiously up and down the doctor's back in an attempt to transfer heat, she somehow managed to get them into bed and wrapped in a heavy pile of fine linens and down, doing her best to offer comfort. Minutes seemed like hours until Maura turned in her arms and buried her face in the detective's warm neck, skilled hands pulling their bodies flush as the trembling subsided, tiny intermittent tremors tapering off.

"Jane." One loaded word and strong arms tightened around, locking their bodies closer in response. "I…" Indulgently, the doctor nuzzled against olive skin, inhaling deeply familiar warmth and safety. Her voice was a low hoarse whisper that seemed fitting in the quiet of the bedroom. "I'm… so sorry… to fall apart like that… I didn't mean..." Slender fingers once again took up a mindless circular rhythm back and forth across the raised scar marring the detective's abdomen, this time beneath the cotton barrier. Lids slid closed as she did her best to voice what she was feeling; the methodical passage over heated skin a reminder of life… grounding… comforting. A moment passed until the doctor's palm finally stilled over the entrance wound, her thumb providing a slow gentle swipe as she pulled back just enough to find Jane's eyes.

Brows furrowed and the doctor bit her bottom lip in an attempt to find the words she needed to say. "I've rarely been so scared in my life… with him in my home." There was no need to mention 'the shooting.' Feeling the immediate tension coil and ripple through the body surrounding and cushioning her own, needy fingers took up their soothing caress again. "I'm so _angry, _Jane." The defeat in her tone betrayed the sentiment. Maura's eyes darted away for a second, a hint of self-loathing creeping in like a cold fog. "I…I almost wanted to believe he cared for me…that he wasn't responsible for that girl's murder. He…he was injured…and I _wanted _to believe him." Her jaw clenched as unshed tears finally spilled free, her words coming out choked. "I could see the similarities in the zygomatic arch as well as the nasal suture…" The doctor stiffened as she cleared her throat; a last attempt at control as she struggled with the anger bubbling just beneath the surface. "He mentioned my birth mother again and said that she would…" Swallowing hard against the constriction of air, "She would like me… that I would like her… but he still refused to tell me how to find her. It is some sort of _sick_ game he likes to play with me." Ire at the situation growing, the medical examiner began to squirm in their embrace, words growing slightly higher in volume. "What exactly should I do the next time he decides to barge into my life unannounced?" Realization struck and hazel eyes widened, panic entering the mix. "What if your mother had been here, Jane? He could've killed Tommy tonight and you never would have forgiven me. It's too much… I just can't."

Maura did her best to push out of Jane's arms but the detective held firm, determined to make her point. "Maura." The doctor continued to ramble about possibilities and different scenarios, refusing to meet stubborn deep brown eyes as she halfheartedly tried to break free. "_Maura_. You need to listen to me. Stop fighting me, okay?" Tightening her grip, she waited for her best friend to give in; the almost imperceptible nod her sign to continue. Voice soft and raw with emotion, "Can you please… _please _look at me?" She couldn't help the small smile that pulled at her lips when her gaze caught watery eyes. Combing long fingers through damp caramel strands, she tried to buy a little time to organize her thoughts. "Of course your hair would look perfect straight out of the shower after rolling around in bed." _Um. I did NOT just say that. _A manicured brow arched in response as a slow flush covered the detective's chest and she sputtered to get back on track. The knowledge that Patrick Doyle had held the woman in her arms at gun point was enough to douse Jane with ice water and refocus wayward thoughts. Jaw set, she revealed her plan. "I'm going to get him, Maura. I'm going to _get_ Paddy Doyle for this murder and make sure he's sent away for a _very _long time. He and his cronies can figure it out from there but he will _not _put you in danger again. I don't care what it takes." Dark curls shook slightly and nostrils flared. "I let you down tonight but I _promise _not to let that happen again."

The physical and emotional fatigue from the day dulled the doctor's faculties and it took her a second longer to process the detective's words; anger and fear assaulting her at once. Pulling their bodies closer with determined hands, twining their legs together possessively, she made sure that she had the detective's undivided attention. Hazel green eyes shone bright and intense as her words came out low and hoarse. "You listen to me, Jane Rizzoli. You did _not _let me down tonight nor have you ever. You are _not _responsible for that man's actions… He chose his lot in life long before I was born." Blinking against tears that threatened to form, Maura reached up and cupped her friend's cheek watching brown eyes narrow and darken slightly. "I… I don't know how I feel about you going after him." It only took a fraction of a second before the medical examiner realized that her prior statement was false; fear sweeping in on a bone chilling wave. She snuggled closer and buried her face safely in Jane's neck, taking a few minutes before continuing in whispered truth. "I _do_ know how I feel… I'm afraid for you, Jane." The doctor rushed on before protest could be lodged. "I know it's your job and I respect that…I _do_… I know it's what you have to do. He's… he's a powerful and ruthless man though and you are on opposite sides of the law. I don't want to see you hurt because of him… especially, because of _me_." The uncontrollably loud yawn that escaped betrayed the weight of their conversation but was indicative of both women's level of exhaustion. Sinking more heavily into the detective's side, Maura's voice had lost the fire of moments before. "Just… will you please be careful? For me? _Please_?"

Succumbing to her body's need for rest, Jane tightened their embrace before dropping a gentle kiss on the doctor's hair. "MMmalways careful." The light pinch to her side lodged in disagreement made the detective squirm and concede the point with a low, rumbling chuckle. "_Okay_. Fine. I'll be careful." Her voice came out even raspier than usual, "Hey. We both need to get some rest, okay? I think I've been up…" Trying to add the hours she failed. "Forever." Fingers drawing random patterns across smooth skin, she melted back into the mattress, content with their current position, the doctor draped loosely on top. Lids growing heavier and heavier, she wasn't sure how much time had passed before she finally broke the sweet silence with a whisper. "Let's get some sleep and we can talk more later. Is that alright with you?" Dark brows furrowed until she realized that Maura had fallen asleep. A grin slowly crept into place as a long arm stretched to reach the lamp's switch, plunging the room into darkness. She would deal with all of the other outside bullshit later but falling asleep with Maura Isles so close felt perfect. Her right arm once again settled across the small of the doctor's back, fingers locking loosely with her left as heavy eyes drifted shut and dreams took the place of reality.

**Okay. So let me know what you guys think. I PROMISE I'm not going to drag this out much longer and hopefully can post the rest of this chapter this evening. Thanks so much for reading!**


	5. Aftermath

**A/N: Okay. I promise we are getting close to a revelation of feelings. Please hang tight with me and we'll get there. Thanks for all of the really generous reviews and alerts. You are awesome! This is a little fluffy, I have to admit. :) Oh. And I changed a few things in the story; different from the show. You'll know it when you read it. Hope you like!**

Too few hours later into much needed slumber, Jane was startled awake, brown eyes struggling to focus as her arms flexed protectively around Maura. Inhaling deeply, honed instincts struggled to identify the impetus for her awakening. There it was again. A distinctive grinding of wood on wood accompanied by a loud crash as the dining room chair finally hit the floor and was pushed away by the opening door. _Shit! _As swiftly and as carefully as she could, the detective managed to unravel tangled limbs while reaching for her gun on the bedside table, stepping onto the cold hardwood floor barefoot in her rumpled clothing from the previous day. "Jane?" The quiet, groggy question sounded like a loud proclamation to the detective's alert mind and she turned, finger across her lips, eyes narrowed to find the sleep addled doctor sitting up in bed with a questioning look. Catching wide hazel green, Jane silently motioned to the floor below before barely whispering, "We have a visitor. Stay here. I'm going to check it out."

Blinking tightly against the crusty grit in her eyes, Jane paused in the threshold when she felt the doctor's presence at her back. Turning abruptly, she came face to face with the business end of the same aluminum bat she had custom fitted for her friend as a post-softball season gift. If the situation weren't so serious, the detective probably would've laughed out loud at the sight of the usually impeccably dressed medical examiner standing rigidly in oversized clothing with weapon at the ready. _Okay. Heart? Melt later. _Brows scrunched and a scowl crinkled her nose as she found resolute hazel green eyes that brooked no argument from the detective; not that there was time for anything other than action. Clearly unhappy with the situation but resigned nonetheless, Jane pointed her finger and kept her voice low. "Stay behind me, okay? And wait until I clear the room." Dark eyes rolled at her apparent trusty sidekick's enthusiasm for instruction.

Two deep breaths later and she was back in the game, descending the steps from their… _the _bedroom to the source of the disturbance. She had finally convinced Maura to stay at the top with the argument that if there were a need to call 911, she would have a much higher success rate if they separated. The clanking of glass was obviously coming from the kitchen area as Jane padded silently through the living room, fingers rhythmically tightening and relaxing around the textured butt of her Glock in anticipation. Cords of muscle stretched taut in her forearms with each grip, disappearing beneath smooth olive skin on release before rolling up just as quickly with renewed tension. Lids slid closed as one last inhalation was swallowed before the detective burst through the wide arc leading to the dining area, three-point sites trained on the intruder. Her voice was commanding and forceful as her left index finger molded to the cold trigger. "Hands in the air!" Recognition was immediate; gun jerking up and away from the target, held breath whooshing past tight lips.

"Dammit, Tommy! Son of a _BITCH_! I could've fucking _KILLED_ you!" Pulling out of a shooter's stance, Jane laid her gun on a side table and approached her younger brother, quickly taking in the scene with a frown. His hands full of premium liquor, the younger Rizzoli stood stock still minus the uncontrollable tremor in his limbs. Anger exploded anew as the detective realized that he was not only drunk but was stealing booze from the woman who had willingly given him a steady address for his parole officer as well as complete trust and unconditional support in his meager efforts to reform… all because he was part of Jane's family. Indignant on Maura's behalf and furious on her own, the detective's jaw clenched as she stalked forward and tried to wrestle the bottles free; growl quiet and deadly. "What the _fuck_ are you doing? You're five-finger discounting on Maura now? What the hell is _wrong _with you? I can't believe I let you fool me… let you near her…" In the melee, Tommy's elbow made solid connection with his sister's nose and her arms involuntarily released their hold as hands fumbled to staunch the sudden gush of blood and long legs stumbled to stay upright. Eyes watering from the bright white pain, lids blinked and fingers slipped, stained crimson. "Fuck!" Red. All Jane could see was red now. Her own blood mixed with her anger. A murderous, albeit hazy gaze landed on similar dark brown eyes as she lunged forward, fists tight and ready for round two.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Maura's voice rang true with undeniable authority, tapping the bat rhythmically against her thigh as she assessed the situation. She resisted the immediate urge to go to Jane as she honed her glare on the younger Rizzoli, stopping just inches from his face. Not allowing Tommy to dodge her direct gaze, her voice was low and laced with heavy disappointment. "Put the bottles down, Tommy and go sleep it off in the guest room." Watching glassy, bloodshot eyes widen, "Yes. I said the guest room. You would break Angela's heart if she found you in such a state after all the chances she has given you. So go. _Now._" Rigid stance never wavered as she watched the young man carefully place his bounty on the island and stumble crookedly away, head bowed in shame as he disappeared through the hallway that led to the guest suite. The doctor shook her head with a sigh before turning back toward her friend.

"Oh _god_, Jane." The sight of the lanky detective doing her best to keep the steady flow of red off of the floor or anything else in the kitchen pushed Maura into action. Snatching a clean dish towel out of a drawer, hazel green never left watering deep brown. Stepping closer, the sight and faint coppery smell of blood dripping down and coating the detective's hands and arms stopped the doctor's movements, paralyzed momentarily in place. Heart rate soaring, a brilliant mind recalled all of the sensory details on that sunny fall afternoon in frightening detail as if she had been transported back to that fateful day in a rush: the ringing in her ears from the single gunshot, knees scraping, tearing painfully on the sidewalk in front of the precinct, tears falling uncontrollably, splashing across olive skin and blue cotton, Jane's firm body bleeding out warm and sticky beneath the medical examiner's frantic hands as dark eyes pleaded wordlessly for her to understand, begging weakly for forgiveness as the struggle was fought to remain conscious. Hazel green eyes closed as honey colored locks shook to banish painful memories. Opening again with a blink, manicured brows furrowed and the doctor stepped back into the present. _It is just superficial epistax… a bloody nose. She will be fine. _Maura smiled shyly as she handed over the towel, avoiding her friend's piercing gaze. "Let me get some ice for that." They hadn't discussed the events and accompanying emotions of that day at great length and now probably wasn't the time.

Warm brown eyes tracked the doctor's movements as she stopped in front of the large Sub-Zero refrigerator, pulling the freezer drawer out and retrieving a bag of frozen peas. Jane couldn't suppress the small smile that quirked at her lips, knowing that the medical examiner wouldn't actually eat frozen vegetables but kept them on hand just for her. _Just for me. _The ghost of a smile slowly faded as she studied Maura's face and posture, the specter of Tommy's betrayal stirring an unwarranted amount of guilt in her gut.

"Sit." The doctor pointed to a nearby barstool still unable to look the detective in the eye. Stepping in close between long, outstretched legs, she studied the damage to her best friend's face. "Hold this." She passed the cold plastic bag over without taking her eyes off of rapidly bruising and swelling tissue. Finally meeting a warm watery gaze, her voice lowered as the fingers of her left hand played unwittingly with the shirttail of Jane's button down. "This might hurt a little but I need to ascertain whether or not there is a break. Given the amount of blood, I'm fairly certain there is a hairline fracture above the upper lateral cartilage…I just… I need to be sure." Receiving silent affirmation, gentle fingers traced lightly at first across the well-known plains of the detective's face before becoming a little more aggressive in their exploration.

Fully prepared to apologize for her younger brother's reprehensible behavior, the detective's intended words morphed into a surprised outburst at the unexpected stab of pain. "OOW! _Shit_, _Maura!_ That hurts like a sonofabitch!" Jane blinked through involuntary tears, her voice taking on a hint of a whine. "Just fix it _pleeease_."

The thought of intentionally causing more pain to her friend was deplorable but the break needed to be reset sooner rather than later. The doctor carefully positioned her fingers, swiftly manipulating the cartilage and bone back into place with a sickening 'pop.' To her credit, the detective just grunted against the searing burn and squeezed her eyes shut, sucking in several deep breaths before finally finding hazel green. There was something unguarded in her soft gaze that made the doctor's heart beat a little faster; a look of pure…what? Affection? Want? Something more? It skittered away as quickly as it appeared; frozen peas replacing the towel as an effective shield.

"Mmmreally sorry Maaaur… mmbout Tommy anevbrythin." Words came out muffled against the chilly wet plastic and Jane slowly lowered the bag until she could look into her friend's eyes. The completely open and accepting look on the doctor's face caused the detective's breath to hitch and nausea to roil. She had brought this… this _dysfunction_ and Rizzoli family drama into Maura's home and now her messed up kid brother was stealing from her best friend and he and her mother were living in the doctor's guest house. For the love of… Eyes sliding shut, the detective did her best to collect her thoughts. The feel of Maura's warm breath on her face didn't help matters as she tried desperately to regain hard fought resolve. "I'm _SO _so sorry about all of this Maura." She found it easier to talk and fight back tears with eyes closed, her voice hoarse with defeat. "I never should've let him…you shouldn't have had to…_shit_." Pinching the bridge of her nose out of habit, dark eyes sprang open and teared at the pain only to be met with sympathetic, undivided attention. The scowl on Jane's face melted into a soft smile as she reached out to tuck a loose curl behind the doctor's ear, stopping short. Her raspy voice came out a little shy and quiet, "I'm just so sorry for _all_ of this, I guess…for putting you in the middle of the disaster that _is_ the Rizzoli family. You shouldn't have to put up with all my baggage… especially my family's crap." Sighing tiredly, she looked down and focused on the gruesome Rorschach of drying blood on her right hand; terrified that she would find the same disgust and disappointment at her brother's behavior reflected back that she was feeling so acutely. Her next words were almost inaudible. "Ma can come and live with me if you want… Thank God Tommy's already moved out or I'd have to kick his…"

"No." A mixture of hurt and anger floated across the doctor's face before steely determination settled in. Maura placed both hands on Jane's thighs and locked her arms leaning forward until they were only a few inches apart; a silent victory when the detective leaned back in equal measure, eyes comically wide and unblinking over the bag of peas. A flawless brow arched as she studied the panic slowly seeping into her friend's demeanor, words measured and low. "Jane. Not too long ago, you told me that I was no longer alone; that I was a part of your family and… if I am remembering correctly, which I'm certain that I am given my eidetic memory… that I always would be." Tilting her head slightly, she studied dark eyes. "Were you being deceitful at the time in an attempt to mollify my bruised feelings at my mother's departure?" The small hint of insecurity that had crept into the medical examiner's voice fell away as she watched expectantly; noting immediately the stiffening of posture and the rising of protest in Jane's face. Holding up a finger, mimicking the detective's earlier gesture, she replaced her hand to its former position and gently squeezed as she continued softly. "Then it would stand to reason that your family problems are _my _family problems would it not?" A sly grin graced the doctor's lips and she leaned a breath closer. "Remember? _You _are my business. So please do not apologize to me again for your family. The items in this house are expendable; just _things_ that can be replaced..."

Unable to control the impulse to clarify a half truth, the doctor couldn't stop the words as she continued. "…Well. Not _all_ of them…some are quite rare…" Her keen mind catalogued the priceless artifacts at lightning speed before she refocused on warm brown eyes staring intently into her own. Lids slid closed briefly before she smiled shyly and found her friend again. "I'm sorry. You know that sometimes I really can't help myself." The doctor's grin grew briefly before she settled back on serious ground. Not breaking contact with Jane, maintaining their intimate positioning, her voice was thick with emotion and soft. "The point is…_YOU…_Jane. _God... YOU._" There was a reverence laced into her hushed tone. "You and your family, the way you have all accepted me…" A lone tear made its escape as the doctor's gaze never wavered, her smile betraying an old sadness. "Our relationship is more important to me than any of this." Vaguely she nodded over her shoulder. "I would do anything for you because... I… I…love you."

Jane knew that Maura meant that she loved her in a 'best friends' way but that didn't mean that she could control the thrumming of her heart or her body's reaction to their proximity. Well trained eyes studied the sincere if not slightly unreadable face before her as she frantically tried to shake some words loose from her sputtering brain down into her mouth. Slowly, she lowered the soggy bag of peas to her lap as her right hand snaked out and clasped loosely around the doctor's left wrist, her thumb brushing back and forth across baby soft skin. The naked emotion reflected back in hazel green eyes released a flutter of hope in the detective's chest and she swallowed hard in response. "Maura. I…" The faint yet distinctive theme song from the old television show Dragnet wafted down from the master bedroom throughout the quiet house. _Really Korsak! Really? NOW? _It was Jane's cell phone ringing on the nightstand where she had tossed it when she was certain that Maura was warmed and asleep.

Shaking her head slightly, she leaned forward and closed the distance, resting their foreheads together with a sigh as the medical examiner's free hand found its way to the nape of her neck. A raspy voice full of mirth broke the silence. "Do you think he'll just go away and we can ignore it?" Jane's smile grew and she waggled her brows when the ringing stopped. "See?" Her normal husk took on an affected television quality. "Why _yes_, Virginia. There _is_ a Santa Claus."

Maura's forehead wrinkled at the movie reference before smiling at the sentiment; knowing that reality was relentless and would not leave them alone, she braced herself for the inevitable. As expected, her cell phone's ring took up where the detective's left off; vibrating against the ruined antique table that was now stained with her father's blood. Reluctantly untangling herself from their embrace, she retrieved the phone and hit 'SEND,' her eyes never leaving Jane's. "Isles." A brow rose as loose curls shook. "Yes, Vince. She is here. One moment." Crossing the few steps that put her back squarely in the same spot she had occupied before, she tilted her head and smiled sweetly. "It's for you."

Rolling her eyes, the detective's head dropped forward as she took the phone. "Yeah, Korsak. I'm here. Uh huh. Yeah. I hear you. No. Not a problem. I'll be right in." Ending the call, tired eyes met hazel green and she attempted a reassuring smile as she stood and cracked her neck, the pain in her nose reduced to a dull throb. No doubt she'd still have black eyes to explain to her Ma when the elder Rizzoli returned from Atlantic City. "I've got to head back to the station. Korsak has a few more items for the murder board he wants me to take a look at and Frost is still working on pulling video from the SD card."

The frown of concern on the medical examiner's face was immediate; arms folded in protest across her chest. "Jane." Her tone was stern. "You haven't had adequate rest to be going back on duty. I don't like this. At least…" Her words were stopped by long, cool fingers across her lips… a new technique her best friend seemed to favor. She glared but recognized the burning look of 'the hunt' present in fiery brown eyes; the same look the detective always held when she had made her mind up about something and focused all of her energy on affecting the desired outcome. _The gumshoe look? More like a bulldog that won't let go. _Nodding once, Maura waited, rooted to the spot as she watched her lanky friend disappear to gather her things only to re-enter the kitchen a few minutes later, washed with armor in place. For some reason, the sight brought unexpected tears to the doctor's eyes that she quickly tried to hide, glancing away and busying herself with the coffee maker. Exhaustion was clearly wreaking havoc on her emotions. Exerting all effort into keeping her voice steady, "Would you like some c-coffee before you go?" _Dammit! _The crack would not go unnoticed. As if on command, she felt the detective's presence behind her and a scarred hand on her waist, her name a barely audible whisper between them.

Jane had given up on "thinking things through" a while ago. Throwing caution to the wind, she wound long arms low around the doctor's narrow waist and pulled her close, resting her chin on her petite friend's shoulder. "I have to do this, Maura. I _have_ to get him to keep you safe. I'll do what it takes… _whatever_ it takes… I don't care. I'll do it." Trying to lighten the mood, the detective smiled a devilish smile against smooth, sweet smelling alabaster skin. "And then, when he's behind bars… you can take me on an all-expenses paid trip to Fiji… and when I say _ALL _expenses paid, that means that _YOU _buy _ALL_ the drinks." Squeezing lightly, her voice was teasing. "Oh! Or I know…even better…we could take a hot air balloon ride!" She barely escaped a well-placed jab by jumping backwards, grin in place. Waiting a beat, she stepped forward again and placed her hand on Maura's shoulder, catching her troubled eyes. "Seriously. You should get some rest and I'll see you at headquarters later on right? I've got four unmarked cars watching the house and black and whites making regular sweeps." Guilt from her previous failure crept in, eyes dropping to where long fingers toyed with a silky strand of hair. "But you'll be careful… you'll be okay?" She could barely meet the doctor's gaze, afraid her true feelings would be cracked open and on display. Inhaling deeply, she finally met searching hazel green and did her best not to look away; so tired of fighting but more afraid of exposure.

It was fleeting moments like this… everyday moments between the two that left Maura entertaining the idea that she wasn't alone in her romantic feelings… that quite possibly, Jane felt the same way and was just as scared as she to jeopardize the best, most consistent relationship she had ever had. A warmth spread in the doctor's chest which she hoped didn't translate to a flush across her fair skin as she memorized for the thousandth time the sculpted plains and soft curves of her best friend's face, settling on vulnerable brown eyes with a reassuring smile. "Jane." Her lips quirked in mock disapproval as deft fingers came up to straighten the lopsided collar of the detective's rumpled shirt smoothing her hand slowly down the front. "You have made sure that I am well protected so yes, I will be fine." Arching a brow, she turned the taller woman before her and gestured toward the front of the house with one hand while the other settled into the small of the detective's back applying a subtle guiding pressure. "Besides... I can take care of myself. I was tops in my fencing class." They were almost there when Jane batted firm hands away before pointing an accusing finger in the doctor's face, the twitching at the corner of tight lips giving her up like a bad poker tell.

"You do that just to annoy me, don't you?" Buoyed by a blinding grin, the famous Rizzoli smirk slid into home as she flung open the door with a flourish, brows waggling for good measure over narrowed chocolate eyes. "I am on to your ways, Doctor Isles." Faltering slightly, Jane shoved a hand through tangled curls before she finally stepped forward and gently engulfed the medical examiner in a warm, tight embrace. Inhaling deeply, a small smile grew on the detective's face at the familiar feel of the doctor's cold nose nuzzling against her neck and nimble fingers lightly scratching at the small of her back beneath a worn blazer. Hoarse words were quiet but sincere. "You know I love you too, Maur, right?" With the affirmative nod against her chest and a tightening of the doctor's hold, all playfulness was replaced by genuine concern. "I'll see you down at the station. Try to get some rest and…" Reluctantly tearing herself away, she couldn't help but smile again at the sight of her rumpled friend. "Um… yeah. I…" Closing the heavy door behind her with a solid 'click,' the detective rested her forehead against the smooth wood, smiling when she heard the deadbolt engage. She knew without a doubt that Maura would be racing to the shower to clean up and replace the wrinkled make-shift pajamas with her more pristine attire. Pushing off with a flat palm, posture straightened as she focused on her mission to bring down Paddy Doyle. A scarred hand splayed quietly across red paint as the detective sent up a silent prayer for her friend's safety; adding a prudent addendum that she catch that rat bastard Doyle before he could hurt Maura any further. Taking a deep breath, she tiredly made her way down the slate pavers toward the driveway hoping that her return trip would be a triumphant announcement that the mob boss was behind bars. Snatching her phone off of her belt, she called Frost to double check that all units were in place to guard Maura's home as she slid behind the wheel of her cruiser.

* * *

><p>Complete darkness had replaced the blinding mid-day sun as the exhausted detective retraced her steps to the medical examiner's front door; footfall leaden and defeated. She had failed in her mission; Patrick Doyle eluded custody once again. Well, sure. They had arrested that smarmy Sutton and pinned the murder of Melissa Joy on his very dead right hand man Ray which was justice in its highest form; not to mention all of the charges they were able to stack against the executive's sorry ass. Still… Jane <em>really<em> needed to get Doyle to keep Maura safe and had missed him by a matter of minutes, _literally _two steps behind the bastard. _Dammit! _She braced both arms against the door frame; head falling forward as a worried breath escaped and she tried to figure out what exactly she was going to tell her friend. A small, knowing smile formed as the door slowly opened and dark eyes dragged up the doctor's petite pajama clad form before settling on a concerned face.

"Are you going to stay out here all night or come in and tell me what happened?" Maura's tone was soft and comforting. It didn't take a genius in the science of interpreting body language or facial expressions to recognize from rigid posture and the stress carried in the firm set of a sculpted jaw that the plan to capture her biological father was unsuccessful.

Dark brows shot up as words spilled out playfully. "Well, gee. Yes. Yes I _was _going to come in before I took on the task of holding up your house." Nodding between her locked arms, "I'm afraid it will all fall down if I let go and then where would we be? You should probably be thanking me right about now…" The throaty chuckle was weak but sincere as Jane allowed Maura to lead her inside by a loose grip around her wrist. Settling onto the same barstool she had occupied earlier in the day, the detective shed her blazer and allowed herself the indulgence of taking in the medical examiner's full appearance while the doctor retrieved drinks from the refrigerator. Night-time Maura was _the_ hands down favorite so far; scrubbed free of make-up, the sparse smattering of freckles across nose and cheeks was revealed, hair pulled back in a loose French braid and dwarfed in oversized silk pajamas. At night, Jane observed that the always in control and in charge doctor became the woman hidden from most of the world… quirky and absolutely stunning in every way, flawlessly honest and stubbornly loyal. _God, I love her. I really do. _

Jane shook herself from her reverie and accepted the ice cold beer, cap removed. It had taken her an inordinate amount of time and cajoling to convince the doctor that she preferred to drink straight from the bottle rather than bothering with a frosty mug. It took even longer to corrupt her friend into doing the same. Long necks clinked as their gaze held over tilted bottles, hazel green narrowing as she did what she did best… study her favorite subject.

"You are carrying an enormous amount of guilt for not being able to apprehend Patrick Doyle." A soft hand caressed the detective's forearm as she watched dark brows crease, Jane's eyes dropping away as her lips tightened into a scowl. Undeterred, Maura pressed on, her care unmasked and vulnerable. "Jane." Waiting momentarily, she understood the detective's reticence. "I don't blame you in the least. As a matter of fact, I'm so grateful for…" The ringing of the detective's phone shattered the bubble. Wide brown eyes shot up to once again land on hazel green; afraid to let the moment pass while simultaneously cursing the interruption.

Long fingers snatched the phone off of her belt without bothering to check the caller ID. "Rizzoli." And just like that, the detective's world fell around her as she recognized the voice on the other end of the line. Patrick Doyle: the elusive man of the hour. "How'd you get this number?" Something in her tone drew Maura closer and Jane sucked in a breath as the medical examiner pressed in close enough to feel the contours where their bodies met through thin layers of fabric. Willing her mind to stay focused, she tried to draw Doyle out, teeth grinding with the effort. "Where are you?" She wasn't surprised when he avoided the question with exposition on how he ran the docks with integrity, a 'good guy' compared to the new corporate way of doing business. His parting command to "take care of my daughter" left the detective breathless and unsteady. _He knows how I feel. How in the hell does he know that?_

To hear her father ask Jane to take care of her left Maura feeling shaken and exposed, her left hand falling to a narrow waist for support. Rocking up onto her toes to reach the tiny speaker, her voice was clear. "I can take care of myself." Tired eyes pleaded silently with deep brown. "Hang up." She knew she shouldn't ask, the detective might possibly be able to trace the call or determine the true reason behind it. Irish mob enforcers didn't typically reach out to law enforcement as a rule. One beep and the transmission ended, without second thought or question. Slippered feet back on solid ground, the sting of tears was too great and the doctor blinked furiously in an attempt to stop them. She could still feel Jane's breath rustling her hair as she finally looked up to find her friend watching her intently. A valiant attempt at a genuine smile fell short. "I'm fine, Jane." Dark eyes narrowed and she knew her persistent detective would get it out of her one way or another. Reaching for the nearest beer, the doctor drained the remainder in one long, un-lady like gulp before turning back. Her voice broke under the strain. "I am _not_ fine…I…I am so damn _ANGRY_!" In a shockingly uncharacteristic move, she hurled the empty bottle across the room, barely flinching at the shattering of glass against the ruined side door. Suddenly wrapped up in a strong embrace, she buried her face in warm, familiar skin; breathing in deeply the calming scent as words came out muffled and worn. "I… I can't handle him coming into my life at his leisure and upending it when I least expect it. I _need_ order…He shouldn't have that power. And…I… I don't like… _No_. No, I _hate _that he keeps involving you in this, Jane." The venom in those words seeped into the silence and slithered away.

The detective could feel the doctor unraveling and understood very well what it felt like to be at someone else's mercy. Scarred hands glided over silk in an attempt to calm as she dropped a kiss on the crown of a shaking head. "Hey. Come on, Maur. Shhhh. I'm here." Pulling back a little she cradled the medical examiner's face and waited until she had her gaze as well, a faint smile blooming at the sight of light freckles, raspy voice dropping a notch with emotion. "_You_ are involved…" Hot breath ghosted across Maura's forehead before warm lips lingered, sending a jolt through both women. Jane swallowed hard, pulse pounding but determined not to back down as she found darkened hazel, coarse thumbs caressing smooth skin. Her voice was little more than a gravely whisper. "If _you_ are involved, then _I _am involved." Slowly, she leaned in and placed a kiss at the corner of soft lips before moving away to find closed lids languidly blinking open over a lopsided grin. _She didn't slap me or scream bloody murder. That's a good sign right?_

Maura's heart was hammering and she really couldn't suppress the shy smile on her face. In spite of all that had happened, she couldn't help but feel… lighter, hopeful. Noting the late hour, she twined her fingers with the detective's and tugged. "Let's go to bed." When met with resistance, she turned back to find Jane rooted to the spot, eyes wide. Knowing her friend well and her tendency to spook easily, she squeezed their joined hands and softened her voice. "I didn't mean to assume, Jane. Will you…will you please stay with me tonight? I don't want to be alone and I think we could both use a good night's rest… but if you would sleep better in your own bed… I will understand."

The detective's brain had screeched to a grinding halt with the implications of the medical examiner's invitation and now was working overtime to catch up with the feel of Maura's fingers laced with her own, the doctor's thumb absentmindedly massaging the scar on the back of her hand. Blink…rapidly. _Oh yeah. That helped, you idiot genius. _Finally, taking a deep breath, she found her equilibrium and her smile returned. Squeezing back, Jane found an unsure gaze and determined then and there to never see that look of insecurity again, her voice soft as her free hand traced lightly over delicate features. "Hey. I was really hoping you would ask." A blinding Rizzoli grin seemed to squelch the doctor's misgivings as they moved up the stairs and into the master suite. Placing her gun, cell and shield on the nightstand, the detective quickly shed her slacks, shoes and socks before sliding under the covers and settling in on her back, nerves prompting her usual humor. "I think you just like me here to use as your own personal pillow."

Completely missing the tone of sarcasm, Maura snuggled into the detective's side, her right arm slung low across a taut abdomen. "I told you, Jane. You are deceptively comfortable to sleep on and so _waaarm_…" A low yawn escaped before the doctor was able to continue. "You make me feel safe… I sleep better when you are here."

And just like that, her best friend's unfailing honesty stole the detective's breath from her lungs and words from her mouth. How did this woman… this infuriatingly quirky, insanely beautiful woman get so far underneath her thick skin and so far past her once impenetrable walls to practically take up permanent residence? Lost in thought, long fingers toyed with the hem of the doctor's pajama shirt before tracing endless figure eights across the silky skin underneath. Eyes closed, Jane responded for once without weighing her words carefully. "You know I'll always be here for you…no matter what, Maur." Dropping a heavy kiss on the crown of loose curls, she settled into the firm mattress, sleep pulling… tugging hard at her weary and aching body… willing her into slumber.

Maura knew the exact moment when her friend fell asleep by the steady rise and fall underneath her cheek. Slowly lifting her head, she confirmed by sight; the detective's face was serene and slack. Smiling to herself, the doctor settled back into the crook of a warm neck, leaving a soft kiss for good measure. Suddenly too wired to sleep, the medical examiner knew that things were changing between herself and her best friend. She turned every piece of evidence over in her sharp mind and was fairly certain that the detective harbored the same feelings. The mere thought that Jane might love her back left Maura feeling… peaceful. Exhilarated, of course, and… _excited_… but there was a definite sense of calm belonging that was unfamiliar to the doctor. Unfamiliar, yes, but she accepted it all the same. Jane had taught her to do that… embrace the unknown…well…to a degree. Smiling against tan skin, sure fingers wound into soft cotton as she continued her silent musings, brow wrinkled. She would need to be certain. Losing Jane was not an option and acting too hastily could cost her everything. No. She could be patient. Her voice was barely a whisper. "I love you, Jane." Lids slid closed and a contented sigh escaped gloss free lips as the medical examiner followed her friend into dream.

**There it is peeps. Let me know what you think. Next up, we move on to Hoyt and a little more drama. **


	6. Late Night Confessions

**A/N: First of all, thanks so much to all of you wonderful readers who have taken the time to review, PM, favorite… all that good stuff. You make writing fun and I appreciate you so much! This will most likely be the last installment of this story as life has thrown me a few curves that demand attention. I really hope you enjoy the chapter. I'm a little uncertain since it's taken so long to publish and I've been distracted. Let me know what you think! Thanks again for reading! The end should probably be 'M' as well. Fair warning.**

**Oh. I don't own anything…yadda, yadda.**

The next few days passed without much out of the ordinary. After their phone conversation, Patrick Doyle had all but fallen off of the radar. CI's had been contacted and the word was out but no one at BPD expected anyone to roll over on the infamous mob enforcer. Homicide division had been extraordinarily busy; bad take out and all-nighters leaving little time for Jane and Maura to speak outside of work. The lack of interaction with her best friend in light of recently self-acknowledged feelings left the medical examiner jittery and impatient. Snapping her laptop closed, she buried her head in her hands.

"Let me guess. Your favorite shoe from Overpriced and Gabanna has been discontinued?" Jane's smile was wide and infectious as she leaned casually against the door frame of the doctor's office, two cups of steaming fresh coffee in hand. "If that's the case, I come bearing a consolation prize."

That raspy voice settled the unrest the medical examiner had been feeling only moments before the detective's arrival. Graciously accepting the cardboard cup with a returned grin of her own, the doctor tilted it in salute before taking a greedy sip. Fixed exactly to her standards, hazel eyes rolled back in appreciation and it took a moment to find her voice. "Mmmmmm. This isn't from the café is it?"

Smiling sheepishly, Jane scratched at the back of her neck before answering; plopping down in the ridiculously expensive if not _the _most uncomfortable chair she had ever had the displeasure of sitting in with a tired groan. "Really? Why do you even keep this thing? Maybe you could upgrade and replace it with a bed of nails." Dark eyes tracked the medical examiner's graceful movements as she settled primly on the edge of the couch opposite, ankles crossed and brow raised in challenge.

The banter over the angular Karim Rashid chair was a long running debate that Maura recognized as deflection on her friend's part. Taking another drink, hazel green locked with challenging brown, a smirk firmly in place. "If you think it is so agonizing, why do you always insist on choosing it? As I recall, you find this sofa much more comfortable." Thoughts of the night they had shared pressed together trying to catch a few hours of sleep during a particularly difficult case flashed through the doctor's mind along with a shiver of awareness she couldn't suppress.

Carefully unfolding her way out of the salmon colored torture device, Jane made a show of smoothing her slacks in an effort to hide her own reaction to the memory of that evening; the unforgettable feeling of holding her friend so close, warmth and curves, the scent of strawberry and vanilla settling over them both. Clearing her throat, the detective joined Maura on the sofa, her smile growing slightly as she angled her body toward the medical examiner. A dark brow arched playfully as she took a long drag from her favorite vice, humming her appreciation at the rich taste before picking up the conversation's thread seamlessly. "No. It's not from the café. I…um, it's from that shop you like a few blocks over." Brown eyes wandered around the room before settling back firmly on the doctor's. "I haven't seen you much this week and you know… thought it would be nice to have coffee with you this morning that wasn't filtered through Stanley's socks." Taking a deep breath, she pressed on, her voice slightly lower. "I've missed you." There was a definite gleam in the detective's gaze as she watched her friend over the rim of her cup. She had to admit, the high priced beverage was worth it based on the look of pure delight plastered across delicate features beaming back at her. _God, she's beautiful. _If she were being honest, Jane was growing more and more comfortable with the open flirting, raising the ante a notch in boldness in hopes that there might actually be an end game. Sure. She still had her doubts and insecurities but in moments like this, she was willing to bet the farm that Maura felt the same. Their gaze held as the doctor's skilled hand snaked forward and came to rest atop the detective's thigh. "Maura, I…"

Angela Rizzoli's booming rasp filled the gap. "So Maura, I was thinkin' that we could…_Oooh, Jane!_ I was just um… I didn't expect... how are you sweetie? I haven't seen much of you this week." Giving her only daughter the once over, "You look really tired. Sargent Detective Korsak says you've all been swamped solving all these murders but that you got the bad guys and wrapped things up." Throwing in a motherly tsk tsk, "Those dark circles under your eyes really are unattractive, babe… just terrible lookin." Angela Rizzoli was no fool. She knew exactly how to push her strong willed first born's buttons. Her trip down to the morgue had been with the sole purpose of enlisting Dr. Isles' help in surprise birthday party planning and to do that, she needed to be rid of the guest of honor. The elder Rizzoli watched as her daughter groaned and stood, eyes lingering on the medical examiner's with a whispered promise to pick up where they left off before finally walking away. "What? You'll never catch anyone lookin' like that." Once sure her daughter was out of earshot, Angela turned on Maura with a devious grin. "Now that she's gone, I'm plannin' a surprise party and will need your help." Rubbing hands together, she eyed the reluctant doctor with an all too familiar smirk.

Reaching the bank of elevators, Jane stabbed the up button repeatedly, barely suppressing the smile on her face. _This _was going to be a _great_ day. Taking another swig of caffeine, her thoughts automatically drifted to her best friend. Silver doors sliding open with a ding, the lanky detective entered and leaned against the back wall, her free hand falling to the place the doctor's had been only moments before. They could do this. She could make this happen. She felt like a stupid giddy school girl and was infinitely thankful that she was alone at the time as throaty laughter filled the small space.

When the doors opened on Homicide's floor, the detective's carefully honed professional mask fell into place as she stepped into the bullpen to find Frost on his feet and scribbling on a legal pad, phone tucked between his cheek and shoulder. She caught the tail end of his conversation, brows creased as Barry repeated the speaker's words, taking quick notes. "Right. Stabbing. Bremer's Street Jail. Most likely a fatality. We've got it and will send someone right over."

_Shit. Really? _Jane rolled her eyes when she thought about the fact that it was her time up as lead and the bad luck of landing this case. The warden at the jail was a former defense attorney that hated her specifically and law enforcement in general; a prick of the highest order... a self-serving ass that bought his current position by sucking up to the 'right' people. Crossing the room, she propped her hip on Frost's desk and waited for the details, taking another deep drag on the gourmet coffee before dropping the empty cup in the trash. Despite the scalding warmth, a sudden chill settled into the detective's bones, a strong foreboding as tan hands rubbed tightly together in an attempt to massage away the dull pain while she waited for her partner to end the call and hand over his notes.

* * *

><p><em>Hoyt. Fucking Hoyt was back in her life. <em>Pacing the floor of her apartment, Jane rubbed at the knot of scar tissue in her palm permanently marking her as one of Charles Hoyt's near victims as her mind turned over the surreal events of the day. What cosmic farce was in play that her murder vic just so happened to be in the same correctional institution as her nemesis? "Dying of cancer…what a crock," she mumbled to herself making yet another circuit across her den floor in sock feet. Her _great _day had flown so far off the track as to never regain traction and the detective wasn't sure why she was surprised. Life had a way of kicking her in the teeth every time she thought she was gaining ground.

Stopping her frenetic movement momentarily, lids slid closed and fists clenched as the fragmented details of the case came flooding into focus. Hoyt, a serial killer responsible for nine known deaths, was being transported back and forth between a mid-level security jail and Boston Mass to be treated for end stage pancreatic cancer. Graham Randall, their stabbing victim, had swallowed a balloon full of teeth linked to a missing family of four, the Wilsons, that Jane was certain could be tied to Hoyt. Previous efforts to locate the remains based on the bastard's cryptic death bed riddle were unsuccessful and she had Cavanaugh chewing her ass up over the 'waste of tax payers' dollars on a worthless fishing expedition.' Pinching the bridge of her nose, she resumed her pacing.

She could feel keen eyes on her as she stalked from one side of the small apartment to the other only to turn around and repeat the strides. Much like vacuuming, pacing helped the detective think and clear her head. Well, and it certainly helped to expend some of the pent up anxiety that had taken root deep inside upon hearing those two words in the prison infirmary from a voice she would know in a murmuring crowd of strangers. "Like _Jane_." Hoyt's reappearance in her life had effectively shattered, no _obliterated_ her 'great day.' The excitement and confidence she had felt about the burgeoning relationship between herself and her beautiful friend not forty-eight hours prior had spun out of control leaving Jane scared and uncertain. That was Charles Hoyt's ultimate gift to the raven haired detective; fear… the kind of blood curdling terror that leached into your soul and never let go. The threat she felt to her own life was minimal in comparison to the unthinkable possibility that he or one of his apprentices would go after and harm one of her loved ones. Dark eyes closed and forward momentum stilled once again as her left hand came to rest over her stomach, sickened by the thought of anything happening to Maura. On the whole, the medical examiner hadn't left her side since the boogeyman had re-entered their lives and was adamant in her chosen place. A small smile played at tense lips as the detective remembered the first time the doctor had revealed a surprisingly fiery streak and a penchant for stubbornness leaving several mouths hanging open in her well-heeled wake. Many learned that day what Jane had known all along; never underestimate the designer clad woman and her tenacity. At present, said woman's dogged determination left the detective feeling equal parts grateful and more than a little worried. Growling her frustration, long fingers sifted through unruly curls as the march resumed. "Eagles…West Gate…Leaves…White velvet…Where _are_ they?" Exhaustion was working against Jane as impatience got the better of her. Tired brown eyes settled on serene hazel green begging silently for answers.

Maura sat comfortably on her side of the familiar sofa, laptop open before her displaying several windows of information along with the video she had captured of Hoyt in the prison ward. Her attention was elsewhere though as she watched her friend pace with a frown. Even though it went against her high regard for life and the Hippocratic Oath she had taken as a fresh new med school graduate, the medical examiner inwardly cursed Charles Hoyt for everything Jane was feeling at the moment and wished him a hasty yet extremely painful death. In an attempt to divert the conversation to something lighter in substance, she had asked the detective to spare her the agony of guessing and say exactly what she wanted for her upcoming birthday. Sipping herbal tea, the doctor listened patiently as her friend described an outrageous gift scenario of owning a thoroughbred horse that would live in this tiny apartment with her and would be ridden to work on a daily basis by the wildly gesticulating Italian. Recognizing the distraction for what it was, Maura waited until the detective's bravado deflated and she admitted extreme distaste for her birthday; her reasoning that it never turned out the way she had hoped.

Maura understood Jane Rizzoli better than anyone she had ever encountered and trusted her fragile instincts where her best friend was concerned. "And you don't like being disappointed." The statement was layered with meaning and silent apology. Their gaze held before the lanky detective plopped down onto the sofa cushions, brushing away her vulnerability while grabbing her note pad off of the coffee table and asking for the doctor's help in finding the Wilsons. In spite of the late hour, the medical examiner dutifully hit the keys that started the video of Hoyt's rambling, stealing glances and noting the slumped shoulders and dark circles. _Even the weeping willows turned yellow that year. _Hazel green snapped back toward the small screen as nimble fingers paused the recording, the feeling of a breakthrough welling up and spilling over without filter as she turned toward questioning chocolate eyes. "Maybe that's what we missed, Jane…the weeping willows…although crown gall killed most of them…" Brow furrowed, "Sorry, they grow near water and Hoyt said that 'eagles don't drink water' although technically that is incorrect. They manage most of their hydration from their diet but…" Catching the look of impatience, she winced and smiled tightly before continuing. "Did you encounter any weeping willows in your search of West Gate Park or bodies of wa…" Before she could finish, Jane was on her feet and pacing again.

Shaking her head, the detective couldn't believe she had missed it before. She turned back toward the sofa with a flourish and scrubbed a scarred hand across her face, finally locking eyes with her friend. "That's it Maura. There are no weeping willows in West Gate Park or bodies of water but Hoyt said… he said, 'Did you go _through _the west gate?' Don't you see? They aren't _in_ the park… _leaving_ the park… there's a pond less than a mile outside. That has to be it." Tension coiled tightly just beneath the surface as Jane reached for her iPhone, surprised by the immediate and firm grasp on her wrist. "Maur, what? I need to call Korsak. I know where the Wilsons are."

Standing up but not releasing her hold, strong shoulders braced for a fight. "Jane." She waited patiently before defiant dark eyes met her gaze. Undeterred, Maura pressed on, her tone soft and neutral as her thumb stroked the smooth skin within reach as her other hand deftly removed the cell phone from the detective's grasp and placed it back on the coffee table. "We can't do anything tonight… it will take time to marshal the resources necessary for search and recovery with aquatic expertise." Stepping in close, the doctor's voice dropped to a whisper as her eyes found the warm brown she loved. "Let's go to bed, Jane. I know you spent last night in the archives without sleeping and you need to rest. Please do this for me. _Please_? We can call Vince first thing in the morning or text him now for an early start." Smirk in place, she added, "Doctor's orders?"

Brown eyes rolled petulantly and the reluctant detective couldn't help her automatic, grumbling reply even as she willingly allowed her friend to lead her back toward the bedroom. "You're a dead people doctor," she mumbled. Her voice was low and pouty at best. Maura's chuckle and gentle squeeze of their twined fingers seemed to infuse Jane with spreading warmth, chasing away the damp cold that always seemed to accompany the specter of Charles Hoyt. The reappearance of the madman invited a constant, painful ache in each and every joint of her marred hands.

Maybe it was from her time spent impaled through the palms to the dank cellar floor while the fiend hovered over her with a third scalpel and threatened to finish the job. The certainty of death was so palpable that night... The detective scoffed internally at the psychology of it all. She didn't really care about the why's and how's; all she knew for certain was that being with this woman who was holding her left hand so carefully and reverently made her feel less frightened, less a victim and more like herself. Dark eyes snapped up when she felt slender fingers pull loosely away, dragging her from her reverie. Maura casually crossed to 'her side' of the bed and easily removed her royal blue blazer before nimble fingers made easy work on the buttons of her blouse, revealing a light pink lace bra and creamy freckled skin. Swallowing hard, Jane turned to her armoire and retrieved a pair of silk pajamas that had been left behind after the last sleepover. Voice cracking slightly around the lump in her throat, she smiled demurely and reached out toward waiting hands. "Um. You um, left these here last time."

"Oh." If her genius mind weren't able to provide at least a dozen scientific facts to prove her theory wrong, Maura would have sworn that she felt a jolt of electricity arc between them when long fingers grazed the back of her hand. She found dark eyes with a small smile, "Thanks." Taking the offered garments, she dressed quickly, her eyes roaming the room before settling on her lithe friend with a small grin. Sliding under the covers, she tried unsuccessfully to avert her gaze while Jane quickly stripped, leaving her in a grey tank top and black boy shorts. _God, that body…. those legs. _With a slight shiver, lids slid closed over hazel green and the doctor did her best to reign in her attraction to the dark haired detective. A mental scolding was definitely in order. Charles Hoyt had resurfaced and she could see the toll it was taking on her best friend, the woman she... loved. _Really _loved… more than anyone before and the doctor was fairly certain more than anyone to come. So lost in thought, she almost missed the gravely question as the mattress dipped next to her.

"Are you cold?" Dark brows furrowed in concern as Jane snapped off the bedside lamp and rolled onto her side to face her friend. Light from the street lamp outside filtering in through the blinds left a soft crisscross pattern across Maura's face as she turned to mirror the detective's position, a lock of hair falling across her cheek in the process. The need to touch was so strong, so overwhelming and try as she might; the detective quickly lost the battle. Reaching out slowly, she brushed the errant strand away, unknowingly inciting another bout of trembling beneath her fingertips as she searched hazel eyes.

Maura's hand came up to capture the one on her cheek, twining their fingers and resting the connection between them on the soft worn cotton sheets. "I'm fine, Jane." Chewing on her bottom lip, her thumb brushed back and forth across a raised scar while she contemplated her next words. Pulling their joined hands in to rest over her heart, the doctor's tone was low and caring, "Are you? Okay, I mean?"

Lulled by the rhythmic caress, Jane took her time thinking about the question, lids falling to half-mast. Normally, she would discard or deflect any implication that she was less than strong, less than the Jane Rizzoli she presented to the rest of the world but this was Maura… and Maura got the truth. Exhaling on a sigh, she caught tired hazel eyes and smiled slightly before rolling onto her back to stare at the ceiling. Her voice seemed to grow raspier with each passing minute. "No. No, I'm not. But…you being here helps. A lot." The naked truth of the moment was brushed away as a wicked smirk slid into place and she glanced over to her bed partner. "So are you going to sleep all the way over there or what? I know you want to use me for my warmth."

Hazel green eyes rolled unseen as she scooted forward and curled around the detective possessively before delivering a light pinch to taut, exposed skin. "You are very smug, Jane. It isn't becoming whatsoever." Still, the doctor buried her face in her friend's neck, greedily inhaling the spicy scent as exhaustion pulled them both under.

* * *

><p><em>They were getting nowhere on finding the Wilsons and Jane kicked the empty elevator door several times as she made her way down to the basement. "Dammit!Sonofabitch!Shit!" The expletives echoed inside the small chamber and her frown deepened. Shoving a hand through her hair, a sculpted jaw clenched and released while weight shifted back and forth from the heels of her boots to her toes. The hope that Maura had found anything new on Graham Randall's body was bleak and practically non-existent but the detective couldn't last one more second sitting at her desk in the bullpen and staring at her computer.<em>

_Heavy doors sliding open, she traced familiar steps and whooshed unceremoniously through the glass doors to the morgue. "Maur. Hey. You got anything for…" Her words and body came to a stop at the sight of her petite friend hunched over an empty autopsy table. "Maura? What's up? Are you…" Time slowed as the doctor turned, confused hazel green eyes locking onto deep brown before the medical examiner faltered and fell roughly to the floor. Even in her black scrubs, the gash in her stomach was apparent. _God, too much blood… that's… _too_ much blood.

"_God…no no no no no. SHIT! SOMEBODY! I NEED SOME HELP IN HERE!" Bolting forward and dropping painfully to her knees, Jane's hands ripped away the soaked thin fabric to reveal a deep incision that transected the doctor's abdomen from just under her right breast, ending above her left hip. "Oh god!" The words pressed through trembling lips on a sob as she tried desperately to staunch the flow and ignore the wet 'death rattle' coming from her friend's gasps for breath. Never in all of her life had Jane felt such visceral terror. She couldn't lose Maura… they were… too close now. Stiffening her shoulders, her voice came out choked and rough. "You're gonna be okay, Maur…" Shrugging out of her suit jacket she balled it up and placed it over the wound, a shaky hand reaching for the phone on her hip. Fingers slick with blood, the device slipped out of her grasp and skidded across the concrete floor out of reach. "Fuck!" _Where is everyone! _Hot tears fell uncontrollably as she focused on the doctor's pinched face and clouded stare. "Maura, come on, baby. Stay with me! I need you to stay with me, okay? I love you…you have to stay with me…please, PLEASE stay with me." Searching her love's eyes, Jane knew the exact moment when she was the only living soul remaining in the morgue. Alone. Fresh tears rained down as she gathered Maura's limp body into her arms, placing a gentle kiss against cooling skin as she rocked back and forth, sobs burning her throat, trailing into honey colored hair. Her voice lost all fight and was reduced to a hoarse whisper. "No. No. No. I love you… I love you so much. This can't be happening…not now."_

"_Did you like my latest gift for you Jane?" Red rimmed watery eyes snapped up at the sound of Hoyt's intrusion and an immediate rush of rage scorched through the detective's veins; the need to take another human's life so strong it became something tangible… as real and as solid as the Glock on her hip. The devil himself stood before her with a scalpel, Maura's blood coating both hands and arms. "You see, Jane. You can love only me… The good doctor… well, let's just say got in the way and needed to be… removed."_

"Nnno. Mmm NO!" Maura awoke suddenly to the sound of muffled cries and jerking movements, shallow breaths coming in rapid succession beneath her cheek. _Nightmare. _She had been expecting the night terrors to return; one of the many reasons she had insisted that she wouldn't leave her stubborn friend's side. Rubbing her hand softly across a sweaty brow and into tangled curls, she murmured comforting sounds. "Jane, sweetie… wake up. Come on, I'm here. You are okay." Scarred hands pushed forcefully back as a guttural cry shattered the relative quiet of the bedroom; the detective falling backwards onto the floor, the doctor onto her back in the middle of the bed. "Jane!" Startled, Maura quickly found the lamp switch and snapped it on, bathing the room in soft light. Worried hazel green eyes quickly found wide glassy brown staring emptily ahead. "Oh, Jane." The lanky woman stood shaking in the middle of the room, hissing short pants, teeth clenched as her left hand pressed against the entry wound scar on her side.

Crossing the short distance, slender fingers softly caressed along a tan forearm, fear of hyperventilation tempering her voice in urgency. "_Jane_. You are okay but you need to slow your breaths. Come on… _Please_. Do it for me. That's it… that's good… you're doing well." Dark eyes blinked lethargically and found her own; still showing confusion but responding to the gentle commands, matching inhalation for inhalation. Maura swallowed hard and fought back tears, doing her best to smile reassuringly. "You're okay. I'm here. You are safe." Those words seemed to get the detective's attention as scarred hands came up to cradle the doctor's face, deep brown eyes slightly more alert under a furrowed brow. The medical examiner smiled again, seeing her friend slowly return. "Shhh. Everything is…mmph." Words were muffled as the doctor was pulled into a bone crushing hug, air forcibly expelled from her lungs.

"Maura?" Reverently breathed into the crook of a familiar neck, long bare arms held on for dear life as tears burned once again. The fog of confusion was almost overwhelming and Jane fought to make sense of what had happened… what _was_ happening. It was _SO _real… She could still smell the mixture of the everyday morgue solvents mixed with the coppery smell of freshly spilled blood… _Maura's_ blood. Then… loss. Unbearable and all consuming… emptiness. The salty tang of her tears still lingered in her mouth. _THAT_ she was absolutely sure of… _What if THIS is the dream?_

Jerking out of the embrace but not relinquishing her tight hold, a wild dark gaze took in every detail as long fingers explored each available inch of the doctor within reach. Shaking her head in an attempt to lift the haze, the detective began to stutter. "He…it…" Shamed eyes briefly looked up to find her friend's before falling away again, voice dropping to a raw tortured whisper. "He… _Hoyt _killed you. I couldn't stop him… I was too late and… and you were…" Tears falling freely, both hands settled on a narrow waist as Jane's watery stare locked with hazel green, jaw clenched in an attempt to remain strong. "It was _so_ real…" Words came out strangled and soft. The detective stole a glance at the doctor's lower half expecting to find the silky fabric soaked in blood and pooling on the floor. Not bothering to look back up, worried brows furrowed as she tried to make sense of it all. "He…he had… had sliced you open… all the way across your stomach…" Breathing was becoming more difficult as the disjointed memories and feelings of loss washed over her again, heart rate ratcheting higher and higher, pulling the detective back into the autopsy bay against her will. "I can't… I tried…but you…" Her voice broke on a sob as she struggled for air. "I couldn't save you… I tried, I _really_ tried… and I was too late… I didn't get to tell you… and you were gone and… and you didn't know…"

Maura's heart broke as she gathered her shivering friend into her arms, hands caressing a toned back. The doctor was now in unchartered territory. Previous night terrors had only involved Jane and that fiend Hoyt. She wasn't quite sure why the focus had shifted to herself or why the effects seemed to be so far reaching but at the moment, her priority was the trembling woman in her embrace. Holding on tightly, she let her lips linger against a throbbing pulse before scooting up on tiptoe to whisper directly in Jane's ear. "Shhhh. I'm okay. I'm right here in your arms. Feel me? We are both okay. Shhhh, Jane. Slow breaths, okay? Come back to me. I'm right here…and I need you. _Please_." Skilled fingers unbuttoned the bottom three buttons on her pajama shirt as she gently guided her friend's hand underneath to splay against the heated skin of her abdomen. "Feel that? I'm okay. No blood. We are both okay."

The dissonance in the detective's head was deafening but seemed to be lessening to a degree. Jane hadn't experienced such terror or felt so disoriented from her dreams since the first few months following that fateful night in the cellar with Charles Hoyt; she would eventually wake in a cold sweat, bedclothes in a tangle, gun in hand trying to fight her way out. The stakes had been raised tonight, though. She had lost Maura to that demented fuck… at least in her dreams. _Still_… Jane couldn't deny the gnawing in the pit of her stomach; the debilitating feeling of loss that lingered in her bones… the undeniable mourning for what might have been… what could've been. She was unable to shake it and wasn't sure she wanted to any more. The dream brought into stark relief every emotion regarding her best friend that had been kept carefully guarded and locked away for so long. Her nose brushed indulgently back and forth across fragrant skin as she breathed in deeply the scent she had grown to crave. The path was set and she had to follow; Jane Rizzoli was the risk taker, the ultimate game changer… always had been. Lids slid closed over dark eyes, a breath exhaled on a sigh. She had to do this; she owed Maura the truth… the whole truth even if it meant… Clenching her jaw, the detective took a moment to settle her resolve and her nerves before pulling away from their tight hold, finding concerned hazel eyes with a small smile. Clearing her throat, she discovered her mouth was suddenly bone dry as she tried to coax words out; the result a sandpaper rasp. "I… I need to tell you something and I don't think I can while you're standing so close." An attempt at a smirk formed as sure hands guided the doctor back towards the bed and lowered her into a seated position before taking up a serious tread of pacing.

Something in Jane's eyes silenced the medical examiner's ready questions and left her feeling a little anxious and exposed as she watched her friend stalk back and forth with purpose, restless fingers toying with the raised tissue on either palm as teeth worried a bottom lip. Maura couldn't help but admire the lightsome form on display; long legs and flowing hair, tan, toned skin, subtle muscles rolling with each step… absolutely gorgeous. "Jane. Will you please stop pacing and just talk to me? You are scaring me a little." A tiny grin found its way to the doctor's face in spite of her racing pulse. "Are you going to tell me that you are in love with Vince Korsak?" Jane's head snapped up at the question and a look of stunned horror quickly replaced worry before sliding into that of accusation. Pleased to break the detective's trance-like stride, the doctor lifted a hand in invitation, head tilted slightly as her eyes never left warm brown.

Jane scowled in mock disapproval, grateful that Maura had managed to alleviate the tension. All apprehension fell away as she closed the distance, linking their fingers and squatting just in front of her friend, free hand landing on the medical examiner's knee for balance and support. Her smile was sincere as she searched hazel green. "Look at you making a joke, Dr. Isles." The unabashed grin she received in return only served to bolster her determination to see this thing through. _Game changer, Rizzoli. Game changer. _Taking a deep breath, the detective's gaze held strong. "Maur, in my nightmare… I lost you… Hoyt… _killed_ you." Holding her hand up to stall any response, it returned to silky fabric tracing idle patterns as she tried to figure out how to say what she needed to say. "The point is… I need to tell you something and it will probably... well, hell, I mean it will _definitely_ change things between us." Brows furrowed slightly, she squeezed the doctor's fingers and took a deep breath. "But I need you to know… in case anything happens to me or… No. You know what? I just need you to know because I don't want to go on holding it in and not saying it. You deserve to know. I _want _you to know." Dark curls shook and a rueful smile bloomed. "I'm really messing this up big time and I'm sorry." Swallowing around the emotion, her voice came out scratchy but true. "It's just… you are my best friend, Maura, and the most important person in my life and…I will completely understand that you don't feel the same but I love you… as in I'm _in love _with you. I have been for some time really; I don't even remember when it happened… I just _do_. Love you, I mean." Having finally said it, lids slid closed briefly on an exhale before nerves returned full force leaving the detective stammering and doing her best to repair the probable damage. "But I don't expect anything from you… you… you should know that and things really don't have to change. I mean… we are still best friends, right? So I think wemph…" Her words were cut off by Maura's lips moving determinedly against her own, insistent fingers pulling her forward by the nape of the neck. _Holy mother of… _A loud moan clawed its way out as tongues began to slowly explore, languidly caressing and mapping new territory. The kiss was sweet and almost shy until it wasn't. All the months of longing seemed to ignite a fire in both that was quickly blazing out of control. Jane latched on to a narrow waist as she rose up onto her knees for better leverage, pulling their bodies flush together before her mind could catch up to what was happening.

For the first time in her life, the doctor's genius brain couldn't form a coherent thought aside from cataloguing the multitude of stimuli assaulting her senses. When Jane's warm lips moved down to leave a trail of fire across her exposed throat, Maura was certain she would go mad. "_God_, Jane." Her hands finally found life and buried themselves in wild locks, winding and tugging as she surrendered to the overwhelming surge of feelings and desire. Head dropped back, she groaned at the feel of teeth grazing the sensitive skin across her clavicle before the strong, swirling sucking sensation left the medical examiner without a doubt that she had just been marked as Jane Rizzoli's. Hazel eyes flickered open when she realized her omission. Tugging gently, she guided her love back up, breath hitching when she looked into a familiar face; now altogether different; flushed and wanting. The doctor couldn't help but smile as she brushed her thumbs across kiss swollen lips never breaking their gaze. "I love you too, Jane… for a very long time." Leaning forward with a devilish smirk, she captured eager lips again, mouth open and inviting, sliding and tasting as she managed to pull her friend up by the skimpy cotton straps of a worn tank top until they were both comfortably settled back on the bed.

"Mmmmm yessss _god _yeeessss." Of course, she had dreamed about it countless times. _Fantasized _about what this moment would be like in the most inopportune situations; lectures, crime scenes, the dentist's chair, her hairdresser's chair, giving report in the morgue and definitely while seated across from Jane's at her desk in the bullpen, watching dexterous fingers type out a non-descript report. _God!_ Even though she wasn't covered completely, the feel of the taut body pressing her into the mattress left the medical examiner wanting more. Never breaking their kiss, clever hands snaked underneath soft fabric as she found purchase and pulled against heated skin. Slender hips finally nestled firmly between her own; Maura moaned appreciatively and hooked her leg around the back of lean thighs anchoring them together; the slightest amount of pressure from her calf pushing them even closer. "_God_, Jane. This… you feel _so_ good. Your body is…" Remaining words were swallowed up in another languid kiss complete with smiles and playful nipping while the doctor's hands roamed of their own accord, at once addicted to the feel of subtle musculature and the smooth silky canvas laid bare at her disposal. An immediate thirst was born to know each and every inch of this woman by touch alone. It was almost shocking to Maura; this absolute need she felt for Jane was so overwhelming and all-consuming and unlike anything she had ever experienced. Driven solely by heart and absent of intellect… a heady cocktail of adrenaline and desire and something more. She just… she wanted it _all._ The skin on skin contact where the bottom of her pajama shirt had fallen open and flimsy cotton had ridden up was no longer enough. "Ooohhghh!" Hips jerked upward at the sharp nip to her earlobe, the intimate friction sending a shockwave of pleasure throughout the doctor's entire body.

Propped up on her elbows, Jane grinned and ran her tongue around the shell of the ear that had become her latest obsession in a growing list of all things Maura before sucking the supple lobe into her mouth, gently stroking away the sting of her earlier bite. Trailing kisses across soft fragrant skin, she took waiting lips once again in a sensuous meeting of tongues and wills; neither really caring who won the battle because the pleasure was in the betweens. "Mmmm. _God, Maura!_" The burn from short nails digging into her lower back left the detective momentarily stunned as her partner's talented mouth took advantage and moved lower to greedily taste and lave attention to the exposed column of her neck, finally latching on to a pounding pulse at the base with fervor. "Mmmm_yeah_. _That'sssjussst…mmm…I...god." _It was so hard to think with Maura's tongue doing such delicious things to already hypersensitive skin. _More. _The only semi-cognitive thought the detective could assemble was that she _had _to have more. Shifting her weight slightly, long fingers skimmed underneath cool silk and scraped across equally smooth skin before cupping an ample breast, massaging and kneading while a calloused thumb teased an erect nipple before rolling it and pinching. _Heaven. _Looking down into deep hazel, her breath caught at the sight before lips joined again; Maura's kiss, her moans and rolling hips were rapidly sending the detective over the edge of control. "Holy… _fuck_!" The bolt of awareness that shot through Jane's core stilled her movements in a very painful way, eyes clenched shut as foreheads met, breaths erratic and measured as she tried desperately to reign in the overriding desire to keep going without a thought of consequences. The feel of delicate hands caressing along the ridge of her spine brought her into the present as she blinked to find warm hazel.

Choking back desire, Jane looked into Maura's eyes, doing her best to convey what she was feeling as her words tumbled out unbridled. "I'm sorry. I…_god_…I don't want to do this if you think it's too soon… if you want to wait or if this is rushing things… I just… if we keep going, I don't think I can stop, Maur… I've wanted you like this for so long…" Lids slammed shut at the feel of the doctor's warm breath ghosting across her lips and cheeks as skilled fingers moved lower to paint a trail down the slight ridges of her ribcage and back up again. Hissing in a breath, the detective continued as best she could, her voice taking on an extra pained scratch with the effort. "I don't want to do anything to mess this up… I just want to do this right with you… You are…" Deep brown blinked open and found molten hazel with a small smile as she carefully brushed a golden curl away. "You are way too important for me to lose." Vulnerability getting too close for comfort, she fell back on humor. "Wow, I sound like such a tool." Dark eyes rolled at the thought as soft lips stilled her speech with a resounding kiss and re-focused her attention. "Mmmm. You're so good at that."

Cupping the face above her, emotions swelling and converging, Maura knew that she needed to choose her words wisely. Thumbs caressing strong cheek bones, she found deep brown in an unwavering gaze. "Jane." A small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth at the utterance of one syllable and all that it had come to mean to her. Gently, she placed a chaste peck on an irresistible mouth. "Always so protective of me… It's one of the many things that I love about you. I appreciate it, I really do. But you need to know that I am in this with you… all the way in and I want this…us… I want there to be an 'us,' Jane." Nimble fingers threaded into tangled curls and pulled her detective into a blistering kiss before finally separating for air. Voice low and seductive, the doctor continued holding her love close, relishing in the full weight pressing against the length of her body. "Don't you think we've waited long enough? We've practically been dating for the past year." Eyes narrowed. "And Jane?" Sliding her hands down to cup a firm ass, Maura stretched forward to whisper into her soon to be lover's ear. "I _need_ you… almost as much as I _want _to have you." Searching hooded eyes, she couldn't help but match the grin spreading across the detective's face; shivering when that same look turned feral.

Pushing back firmly, Jane settled onto her knees between the doctor's legs pulling Maura up into a seated position before capturing her lips again, making fast work of the remaining buttons on the silk pajama top. Sure hands skimmed over toned shoulders sending the garment sliding to the bed in a whisper as dark eyes narrowed and memorized every detail. For a moment, the sound of their ragged breathing was all there was between them until deep brown found hazel again, her voice a reverent whisper. "You are so beautiful…so perfect." Jane smiled into their next kiss when she felt the impatient tug at the hem of her tank top. Abandoning their post, hungry lips moved lower, cataloguing and filing away each sound coaxed from the doctor's throat as soft, open mouthed kisses and licks discovered the exact spots that made the medical examiner squirm. Maura's growl earned a smile against hot, flushed skin before the detective finally leaned back and allowed her shirt to be yanked unceremoniously over her head, landing somewhere in the corner of the bedroom. Catching the doctor's lust filled eyes with a smirk, a dark brow arched as long fingers traced faintly down across two defined clavicles, lower still to gently palm breasts aching for attention. Shared groans of pleasure filled the air at the contact until Jane found it impossible to maintain their gaze. The contrast of her tanned hands kneading porcelain skin, work roughened thumbs rubbing and teasing rosy peaks was mesmerizing. Unable to wait any longer, her right arm circled the doctor's waist as she moved forward and closed her lips around a pert nipple, moaning at the sensation while taste, teeth and tongue had their way. Gently guiding Maura back onto the bed, she almost smiled at her friend's insistent hands and a very dexterous foot that pushed against her underwear. Drawing on years of training, her focus was resolute and _very _involved in the most enjoyable task at hand.

_Fire. _Maura's skin felt like it was burning wherever the detective touched her; even the light brush of dark hair tickling across her chest added to the almost unbearable arousal. Voice hoarse but strong, she locked eyes with her lover. "Take those off, Jane. I want all of you. I _need _all of you." She squeezed a narrow waist for emphasis.

Exhalations coming in puffs, the detective nodded and smiled down into dark hazel, thumbs hooking into the silky elastic at the doctor's waist as she sat back and stripped the offending pants and lingerie away before sliding her own panties down, discarding them without a second thought. The sight before her was breath taking; Maura lay there open and waiting; all _hers_. Settling back into place, fully atop the doctor she gasped at the feeling of skin on skin, the intimacy stripped bare as strong legs immediately wound around her waist and tightened. "_God_, Maura. You…" Swallowing thickly around the sudden rush of emotion, "You feel amazing…_shit!_" Eyes rolled back at the feel of insistent lips sucking and licking at her collar bone while strong hips rolled against her center. "_Fuck _that's good." Matching the doctor's rhythm, Jane worked her left hand between them, drawn to the hard nipples scraping so erotically against her own.

Maura Isles was no stranger to sex. Intellectually, she knew the value of a healthy sex life and had never been shy in seeking out partners that she knew would maximize the pleasure for both parties involved. Clinical. Detached. Rational. This. _This_ with Jane was something entirely foreign and the emotional connection, the feelings were almost too much for the doctor to process. She felt like every sensation was amplified tenfold as greedy hands scraped up and down the detective's lean back; pulling and grasping as pleasure coursed through her. Eyes locked onto deep chocolate just inches away and she knew; the difference was in the love… true intimacy. She had never been with anyone that knew her so thoroughly; had born witness to all of her quirks and had not only embraced them but accepted them as part of the whole. She had opened up and was completely vulnerable with Jane and somehow along the way that had given her strength. Smiling, she never broke their gaze as her hand threaded into dark curls and pulled her detective down into a heated kiss, tongues matching the rocking of their bodies. Heart thumping wildly in her chest, she broke for air while keeping their lips together, grinning at the heated tufts of air bathing her face. Hands coming up to cup a sculpted jaw, she looked into onyx eyes with purpose. "Make love to me, Jane. I need you to… now… _please._"

Nodding slightly, Jane's mouth nipped and sucked along the doctor's jaw until she could connect again with sinful lips; left hand dragging tortuously slow down her best friend's body before long fingers slipped through an abundance of warm wetness. _God, if this isn't happening, kill me in my sleep. _Leaning back slightly, she locked her gaze with Maura's before gently pushing inside. The groan that ripped through the detective's throat stilled her movements, body shaking as she buried her face in her lover's neck trying to control labored breathing. This was really happening and it wasn't just a quick fuck after a long day's work. _This was Maura. _The assault of emotions and sensations was overwhelming; she would do anything for this woman… die for this woman. She needed _forever_ with this woman and that thought alone was entirely new. Jane smiled against salty skin as small hands moved up, meticulously cataloguing each vertebrae of her spine to hold her closer, a kiss placed against her temple. "I know Jane, I know."

The sensual timbre and sincerity of those words spurred the detective to action. Capturing soft lips in a scorching kiss, she began to move; sliding in deep and curling out… in… out… _in… out_. "MMmmmsooo good. Feels sooo good. _Fuck!_" Hissed through clenched teeth, roaming hands had found the detective's breasts and made it hard to concentrate on a rhythm. "Maura _god_…" Doubling her efforts, narrow hips joined quickening thrusts, pushing deeper and harder. She knew by the intoxicating tightness and the breathy variations of her given name that this first time wouldn't last long; too much time wasted on fantasies and longing had them both on edge. Shifting slightly and falling into a different angle, Jane was surprised to find that Maura had somehow managed to work a leg over and between to where it was now resting firmly against her left shoulder. Nipping at a flexed calf, she smiled down into shining hazel green, words coming out gruff from effort but tinged with mirth. "Mmmmyeah…thank… god_for_… yoo-ga." Not waiting, she swooped down and stole the retort with her teeth and tongue; enjoying the give and take. Even when the kiss ended their lips remained pressed together. "Mmmm. What…was that… _doctor_?"

Maura felt foolish for worrying that taking the next step in their relationship would fundamentally change who she and Jane were together. The banter, the love remained. Now it was just…_heightened. _Eyes narrowed, she did her best to maintain their gaze as slender fingers searched out the desired location, pinching the taut, flexing skin of her friend's waist. "I said…_ohgodjane!_" She gasped and hazel eyes slammed shut when the detective's palm pressed against her clit while never breaking cadence. Small hands clawed against sweaty skin, arms finally locking around straining shoulders as the doctor fought to continue. "Can…can I… mmmthere… get_that_…in… wriITING… _dedetective? _Ooohgod, Jane." Coherent thought was no longer her ally as sparks began to ignite behind closed lids, the tightening coil in her lower abdomen begging for release. Panting for breath, lips sought out any available flesh she could reach until all she could do was hold on. "MMmmmsoo close _Jane_…_god… Jane!_"

"Let go, babe. I've got you… Nnnlove you." And she did. Snaking her right arm under the still trembling doctor, Jane gently slowed her fingers before withdrawing completely, smiling at the whimper of protest made at the loss. Carefully, she rolled onto her back, bringing the doctor with her to drape bonelessly along her right side. Without a doubt, the feeling of Maura's sumptuous body arching into her own as her orgasm ripped through and the hoarse scream of the detective's name would be one of Jane's favorite memories forever… especially on slow days at the office… or any other time she was alive. Peppering feather light kisses across damp skin and hair, she waited patiently for her love to come down, grinning like a fool when shaky hands began to ghost along her ribs and warm lips sighed into the crook of her neck.

Completely spent and still a little breathless, Maura took her time to enjoy the feeling of utter fulfillment and adoration, smiling as the smell of their combined scents filled her nostrils. When protective arms squeezed her closer, she finally felt the strength to raise her head and find amused dark eyes, stretching languidly like a feline in a patch of sunshine. Voice coarse from strenuous overuse and momentary fatigue, "Hi." Leaning up she met her love in a tender kiss, humming in appreciation while her hands continued to glide across olive skin. The idiotic grin that formed was unavoidable and seemed to be contagious. "That was _amazing_, Jane." Weak movement restored to her arms, she reached up and slowly brushed a few strands of sweaty curls away from a beloved face, hand coming to rest against a prominent cheek bone. She had to blink against the sting of tears and the onslaught of emotions; choosing action over words as she kissed Jane again, taking time to savor the sweetness of the moment. "I love you. _So _much." Biting down playfully on a plump lower lip, Maura lowered her head back to its former position and nestled under the detective's chin, pulling their bodies closer while she waited for her strength to return. "MMmmm. Just… just give me a minute here. I'm still…wow."

A deep chuckle rumbled in the detective's chest. Perfect. All Jane could think was that this moment was perfection. Holding Maura Isles so close was flawless and meant to be… if you subscribed to the Hallmark channel. But it did feel like something missing in her life had finally fallen into place. Right hand gliding absentmindedly up and down across the smooth skin of the doctor's back, she smiled at the feel of curious fingers tracing along the contours of her stomach in a seemingly unending circuit. She didn't fight the urge to drop another kiss onto the crown of sweat dampened hair. "I love you." Her voice was barely a whisper, nuzzling against loose curls.

The simplicity of the action and those three words infused Maura with all the energy she needed. Rising up to straddle the surprised detective, she grabbed both hands that had settled against her hips and leaned forward until she was nose to nose with Jane, fists buried above them in the sheets. "Jane?" Rocking her hips she pressed down and groaned. "I have a… _god_… a question for you." Eye to eye, she smirked. "Did you call me 'babe' before?" Swooping in, she mimicked the detective's earlier move and didn't wait for an answer, taking full lips in a blistering kiss. "Mmmm. I liked it." Sitting back, she ran her hands through dark curls before dragging them slowly down a lithe body as her grin grew devious. "Now…" Scraping her nails around dusky nipples, Maura bit her lip at Jane's reaction. Locking their gaze again, a manicured brow arched. "Let's see what other pet names we can coax from that delicious mouth."

**Do you think Maura was successful on her mission? Thanks so much for reading and staying with me. Please take a second to let me know what you think.**


	7. Morning After Talk

**A/N: Hellloooooo? ;) I know it's been forever but if you are still interested… I've been writing in spurts as time would allow. I'm up to about a 10,000 word file but I'm really afraid the hit or miss writing time may make things disjointed and I'm so busy it's hard to edit the way I like. With that said… my insecurities on display… I have missed you guys and thought I would post this to see what you thought and if I should keep going even though it takes me so freakin' long to post. I appreciate any comments you have. Thanks to those of you who have sent PM's to me to check in. You know who you are and I am appreciative and flattered.**

**Oh. I don't own anything R&I related. Nothing at all. **

"Mmmm." Lips smacking, Jane stretched and scrubbed a rough hand over her eyes and winced at the tightness in her shoulders and thighs, tired eyes blinking open to an unfamiliar trajectory. Her head was resting against the foot of the bed based on well-known surroundings and…lids sliding closed, she relived a brief rewind of last night's very aerobic activities with a wide smile as her body warmed considerably. Tightening her grip on the woman in her arms, she dropped a soft kiss to disheveled curls not willing to wake her companion as her head dropped back onto the mattress with a quiet sigh. Judging by the light coming through the blinds she had at least an hour before the alarm sounded. _Before the alarm sounded and she needed to call Korsak, to round up a dive team to find the Wilsons… another tragedy born at the hands of Charles Hoyt._ A chill settled along with an unexplainable heaviness at the thought of that monster. _Her _monster_. _Holding Maura a little closer, she couldn't prevent her mind from turning over the pieces of their current case. Hoyt was back in her life. _Fucking AGAIN. _There was no way around it and now… _now_ that she and Maura were… the medical examiner was a greater target. Jane was absolutely certain of few things but she knew without a doubt that if anything happened to Maura; she would not survive it. Taking a deep breath, she did her best to push the "what if's" and darkness away and concentrate on the light. Looking down across the creamy expanse of the doctor's back, she was thankful that the sheets had somehow managed to become tangled low across and between their knees leaving lightly freckled skin exposed and inviting. Fingertips barely making contact, lids slid closed again as she started a gentle mapping of her favorite spots, hypnotizing patterns and unbelievable warmth lulling her into calm.

Long lashes fluttered open over drowsy hazel green eyes as Maura tried to thread together the initial seconds of wakening; fit the puzzle pieces together that would be the first coherent thought of the day. The scent of Jane, the scent of them together surrounded her like a warm cozy blanket and she couldn't help the smile that bloomed as memories of the previous evening came into focus. The skating of long fingers along the bare skin of her back alerted her to the fact that Jane was already awake. Of course she was awake. As much as her lean friend grumbled about their early morning runs, it was a rare instance when the doctor woke before her detective. _My _detective_. _Grin growing mischievous, she leaned up and found hooded brown eyes before capturing soft lips in a tender kiss. "MMMmmm." Coughing out a laugh, the doctor did her best to maintain a neutral countenance, her gaze never wavering. "Mmmm. Good morning, my… _sweet lord_." Her lips quivered at the shocked look she received before completely losing it altogether, uncontrollable giggles shattering the quiet of the bedroom and shaking their entwined bodies.

"Wha-?" Dark eyes narrowed as a harsh glare fell into place. Okay. Not all that harsh; _somewhat_ harsh at the most. Well. Maybe a _little _harsh? Tightening her arms and pinning the laughing woman in place against her side, Jane stared down into sparkling green eyes. Brow raised and using her best interrogation voice that the morning rasp would allow, "Really, Maura? _Really?_" Fighting the twitch at the corner of her mouth, the detective effectively melted under the sheer delight expressed on the medical examiner's face at having made a joke. Giving in, she pulled Maura up until she was draped completely atop her own body, voice lowering in volume and timbre as their breaths mingled, some of the playfulness falling away with proximity. Brushing a loose curl out of the way, scarred hands fell and tangled low across smooth skin as Jane smiled, voice rumbling from lack of use. "Babe, I told you. That is _not _a pet name. No matter how many times I said it…" Fluttering a hand in the air for good measure, she blushed slightly, her voice an octave higher. "You know, last night… when you were… with your tongue." Waggling dark brows, she smiled and leaned in for a proper kiss before settling them back on the bed, unsuccessfully suppressing a chuckle. "It's just not right."

Snuggling around a lean warm body, smiling lips lingered under a chiseled jaw before the doctor's head dropped back to its spot in the crook of olive skin, nuzzled against a steady pulse. Lying in comfortable silence, their inhalations and exhalations became synchronized like swimmers, lulling and inviting slumber. Several moments passed in silence before alert hazel green opened with a frown. Maura could feel the subtle shift in her love's demeanor and the tension that seemed to have crept in and settled into tight muscles. Tamping down the slight panic at the thought that Jane might have changed her mind and was beginning to regret everything, she lifted her head and found deep brown eyes while doing her best to keep the quiver out of her voice. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" Smoothing a hand across a wrinkled brow and into dark unruly hair, she studied the detective's face for any sort of clue.

Her friend's sweet voice dragged Jane away from the poisonous thoughts of Charles Hoyt and back to the present. Blinking rapidly to clear the murky haze, warm chocolate eyes found worried hazel green and didn't miss the way flawlessly straight teeth were chewing nervously on a lower lip or the tiny tremor in the spoken words. "Hey." Immediate guilt washed over the detective as she rolled Maura underneath, reversing their positions and settling on her elbows. The sting of tears wasn't completely unexpected or unwelcomed when she thought about how far they had come and just how much this woman meant to her. Flashing a watery smile, careful fingers traced the contours of the doctor's face before she joined their lips in a passionate kiss, groaning when strong arms and legs wrapped around, pulling them even closer in a vice like grip. Jane sensuously nipped and licked a trail to the salty sweet skin beneath the doctor's ear, breath hot and moist as she spoke. "_Maura_. Last night was hands down the best night of my life. I have _NO _regrets and never will so don't you even go there." Pulling back slightly so she could lock their gaze, the detective combed through golden brown tresses until a slightly shaking hand rested in the gentle slope against a pounding pulse, smile reappearing along with glassy tears. "I love you Doctor Maura Isles. That isn't going to change. _Ever._" Relaxing into their embrace, Jane dropped a warm kiss onto a smooth bare shoulder before nestling comfortably against it, full weight coming to rest atop the welcoming body underneath. Choosing her words carefully as a long index finger traced idly from freckle to freckle, "I'm sorry I zoned out on you. It's just…" Eyes closed as the detective's grip tightened around the medical examiner and she swallowed thickly around the lump forming. In answer, an expert touch massaged and kneaded the tight muscles between tense shoulder blades, encouraging and patient. "Mmmmm…_god_ Maur, that feels _sooodamngood_…_mmmmm_" Placing her lips against fragrant, soft skin, reality found its way back unwanted. Words fell out in a fierce whisper searching desperately to get the point across. "Hoyt." Dark curls shook slightly as thoughts stammered forth uncensored. "He scares the shit out of me…he does… but…but _Hoyt_…him being anywhere _NEAR_ you… I…_THAT_." Quieter still, "_That_ scares me like I've never been scared before... It's like a whole new level of fear. I just… _Maur_…the way he looked at you in the infirmary…" Features crinkled in pain, "….the way he wanted to include you in his twisted little game…" Jane swallowed hard, blinking back tears as her brows knitted together in a contortion of disgust, fists reaching for something to break only to tangle in the wrinkled fitted sheet, voice low and dark with the truth. "I can't let you anywhere near him, Maura. If anything ever happened to you because of me…" Gentle fingers across her lips stilled the detective's speech, gaze darting swiftly away.

Maura had been waiting for this reaction from her friend ever since Charles Hoyt re-entered their lives in such a surprising manner. Jane's protectiveness of the ones she cared for could hardly be rivaled. A close second was the detective's tendency to feel guilt for any and all acts that homicidal manic was able to commit within a hundred mile radius. He had been very clear that Jane was his ultimate masterpiece and everything he did led to her, placing the blame for needless murders and mutilations squarely at her feet like bouquets of dead roses. Hoyt knew exactly how to pierce the tough exterior of the brash detective's armor and go straight to the heart. "Look at me, please." Finding soft brown eyes, the doctor couldn't help the small smile and impromptu breathless declaration. "God… I _love_ you so much. I _really_ do." Shaking her head and rolling her eyes at the girlish outburst, composure was regained quickly as her fingers sifted through thick dark hair. "I'm sorry. I…" The doctor ducked her head demurely, "I just like being able to finally say that out loud." Sure fingers ghosted across tense, thin lips and prominent cheek bones before settling again in the wild mane of curls, fingertips scraping and pressing into the scalp. Taking a deep breath, Maura went all in, locking their gaze again with resolve. "Jane. I told you last night….. I'm in this with you and I will not leave you. Not before and certainly not now. I know you want to protect me but I will not be put on the sidewalk while you are in danger… please don't ask that of me. I know if the situation were reversed, you would feel the same." Stretching up for a chaste kiss that melted into something much less than chaste; the medical examiner stood her ground. Breaking for air, her voice was barely a whisper but the plea held her greatest fear. "Please. _Please, _Jane. Don't shut me out."

Deep chocolate eyes glistened with unshed tears at the doctor's words and the way her slender body was wrapped so thoroughly and protectively around the detective's own, heels locked against the back of tanned thighs, gaze unwavering. Giving in, Jane nodded slightly before leaning down to capture waiting lips; languidly at first until the emotional charge of the moment took over for the both of them, igniting a firestorm. "_God_, Maura." Gasped in awe; the woman left her breathless. "Umph..It's… 'sidelines' not… oh_god_…'sidewalk'…never_miiind._" Words were quickly becoming need as emotions took the reins and left the thinking part of the detective's brain standing still, mouth agape. A work roughened hand trailed down across smooth skin and gripped her lover's hip as lips finally broke away from the tangle and followed lower, leaving a trail of wet heat in their wake before closing around a straining nipple, teeth grazing and tongue soothing. Moans and words of encouragement filled the still of the bedroom as hands teased and tugged and bodies danced together in a new but achingly familiar rhythm. Blood singing, long fingers brushed purposely through short curls, searching and wanting, desire for completion insatiable.

The jarring, blaring… _ungodly_ screech from the alarm clock on the nightstand startled both women, frenzied movements frozen by the intrusion, twin breaths coming in harsh pants as lust darkened eyes found their mate. "_Shit!_" An anguished whimper escaped Maura's lips as small hands already tangled in dark hair pulled painfully against the detective's scalp. The sight of Jane at her breast, wild locks tickling across her flushed chest as skilled fingertips gently pressed against her entry left the doctor feeling incredibly aroused and frustrated at the same time; the twisting sensation in her stomach a veritable war between duty and desire. _Oh, god… breathe…focus. _Fractured items… feelings… thoughts… swirled and banged into each other… begging for order and direction _and_ sweet unbridled release at the same time; warring and contradictory.

Big brain whirring, the medical examiner knew on principle that they needed to stop and get ready for work because if they…continued down the path that they were on, it would certainly run them late. _God. I couldn't care less about being late. _That one stray thought alone was enough to tilt the medical examiner's known world on its axis as teeth took in a lower lip and bit down hard in an attempt to hone focus, unused to the distracting inner monologue. _Facts. What are the facts? _Exhaling a shaky breath, a genius intellect swiftly recounted necessary details. The Wilson's deserved the attention and respect of their best efforts and underwater recovery had a narrow window of assembly time. Looking into deep soulful eyes, the answer was clear… only not the one her body was begging to hear. Lids closed slowly over darkened hazel as Maura tried desperately to tamp down the all-consuming arousal coursing through her veins; failing miserably with talented, long fingers still positioned _there._ "Jane." One hoarse word hummed; laced with strangled pleading and reverence, it begged for a moment. "Come here." Watching as Jane crawled slowly up her body with a questioning look, the doctor grasped at coherent thought, a reason that would make sense. Pulling against heated skin, she kissed her detective again; this time less urgent, full of promise and love, breaking apart with a knowing smile while lovingly smoothing loose strands away.

Jane was the most dedicated person Maura had ever known when it came to seeking justice for the wronged. Any set back, any delay and the detective took it personally… taking on a measure of guilt that weighed down already heavily burdened shoulders. No. The doctor couldn't be a party to adding to that pain. Eyes finding shining onyx again, words came out charred and deep betraying the need that still thrummed beneath the surface. "We should get up and get ready. Why don't I shower first…," A slight wince of discomfort was followed a long sigh. "… albeit a cold one… while you call Korsak and make the coffee?" Arching her brow, she anticipated her lover's next words with a wry grin and a wrinkled nose. "No, baby. If we shower together, I can assure you that we will be even later and Jane…" Craning her neck for a chaste kiss, "You will eventually feel terrible about the delay no matter how… pleasurable… and blame yourself." Soft fingers trailed lightly up and down along the subtle musculature of the detective's back, paying careful attention to the ridge of scar tissue that ran parallel to the right scapula before finally curling into the dips of a narrow waist. "I can't have that on my…_watch_?" The medical examiner's questioning smile was blinding. Taking pouting lips in a searing kiss, Maura almost lost her direction, tongues sliding in a delicious and intoxicating volley before parting reluctantly. Voice low and caramel smooth, "I _know _you, Detective Rizzoli." Thumbs caressed a strong jaw as their gaze held. Taking another deep breath, the doctor's tone brooked no argument. "Trust me on this, okay?" Smiling, cool fingers traced the plains of her beloved's face. "So you will spend tonight with me?" The doctor's smile grew and was infectious, "At my home?"

The subject of such adoration, Jane marveled at how easily she had allowed this woman to dismantle every weapon in her formidable arsenal of self-protection; the figurative yet stealthy "brick by brick" approach had all but decimated the carefully constructed walls around her heart. Even more astounding; the hardened detective wouldn't have it any other way. Dark eyes closed briefly at the feel of manicured nails scraping intricate patterns across the backs of her shoulders, an involuntary shiver racing down her spine. Finding warm hazel green again, she dropped a kiss on her love's nose before affording the same treatment to moist swollen lips. "You've got yourself a deal, Dr. Isles." Rolling off to the side, Jane swung long, tanned legs over the edge of the bed, stretching toned arms over her head to ease morning stiffness. With a saucy grin and a smirk, she looked back to find Maura shamelessly ogling her naked form. "_Really? _With the pet names? I'm not sure I'm the 'baby' type though…_baby._"

A thrown pillow was the refined med school graduate's only response; nonverbal but effective. Two could play at this game. Innocent grin firmly in place, Maura sauntered toward the bathroom paying extra care to the sway of her hips. Even without a backward glance, she could feel dark eyes scorching every inch of exposed skin. Stopping in the threshold, a look was chanced confirming her suspicions. Jane sat jaw clenched, eyes the color of a starless midnight and nostrils flared; lean body thrumming with desire as she slowly stood and approached. The foolishly formed and hasty plan backfired in the doctor's face as warmth suffused her suddenly too tight skin and the ache to touch was overwhelming. She barely recognized the rough husk of her own voice as heavy lids flickered. "_Jane_." Skilled fingers curled into olive skin. "I… um… _god_."

Mission accomplished. Lips brushed the shell of the medical examiner's ear as scarred hands squeezed a narrow waist. The detective's voice was low and full of gravel, dripping with sensuality and a delicious promise of things to come. "I'm going to let you off the hook for playing dirty… _for now_… because we have to go to work." Sucking a supple lobe into her mouth and worrying it between her teeth and tongue, Jane smiled at the sounds her ministrations were provoking and the way Maura's body seemed to ebb and flow with her own. Drawing back so that she could lock their gaze, a dark brow rose as thumbs caressed flushed cheeks. "Just so you know…" The Rizzoli smirk slid home. "I plan on you making this up to me tonight." And just like that, all contact was withdrawn as the lanky woman opened the bedroom door with a wink, disappearing down the hall to the kitchen with a muffled, "I gotta take Jo out for a walk but I'll put the coffee on first. And don't use all the hot water like last time."

It was a solid minute before Maura could move; the feel of Jane's lips left a tingle in their wake and her thoughts seemed hazy and sluggish, her knees weak as a careful hand shot out to brace against the door jam. Blinking in slow motion, the doctor turned and headed into the bathroom, adjusting the knobs on the wall to a much cooler temperature than she would normally choose. A languid smile took its place as she stepped into the familiar shower, preferred products already on hand. Using the natural loofa hanging from one of the shower caddy's rungs, she lathered her favorite gel and began scrubbing away, thoughts of Jane and… the uncharacteristic giddiness she felt as a result leaving the medical examiner a little off balance. "It is true. I'm…" Words echoed against the ceramic tile as an accomplished brain searched a small file of common terms and pop culture references. Brows furrowed, designer shampoo was worked into a furious lather as the desired phrase remained out of reach. "Spanked? Worked up? Winged? Wrung out? No, that's not…what is it Jane always says when Barry is in a relationship?" Rinse and repeat. "Whipped!" Lids flew open in a moment of triumph only to feel the sting of the soapy bubbles, slamming shut again as a mild curse hissed through clenched teeth. Thoroughly cleansed and conditioner applied, a small smile took up residence on the doctor's face again, high end hair product offense easily forgotten. "That is it. I'm _whipped_." She whispered to no one in particular. Her grin grew wider as she finished her morning routine and shut the water off, reaching through the curtain for a plush body wrap that had replaced worn out, threadbare and mismatched towels not long after Maura had started sleeping over.

Dried off and cocooned in soft cotton, nimble hands reached for her phone to check the time. That one habitual act brought reality crashing down around in a cascade of images. Hoyt's victims or possible victims… the case. That was what brought her to Jane's apartment the night before… After all they had shared, the morning had come and it was time to face the demons of the day. They were hopefully going to find the Wilsons and confirm the madman's rambling confession. _Jane. _Eyes closed, the doctor breathed a mantra to herself, willing it to be true, fingers toying with the moist, faintly bruised skin of her lips. "I won't lose you to him. We will not lose this to him. I _will _not lose you."

After taking Jo out to do her business, Jane stood in ratty basketball shorts and an equally threadbare long sleeved concert tee staring blindly out of her front window, steaming mug of coffee in hand. The peace of holding Maura in her arms had dissipated into a numbing fear now that the specter of Charles Hoyt loomed large. Taking a long sip, her unfocused eyes noticed the paper boy making his rounds as her body groaned at the early hour. A smirk appeared as she recalled her conversation with a very sleepy and grouchy Korsak. _Fuck._ She couldn't help the slippery slide her mind took into the case, details tumbling and rolling, hoping that something would fall into place. "Graham Randall." She whispered out loud. Eyes closed, her head fell forward as she drifted further into the abyss. "The Wilsons are in that lake. Hoyt put them there." Right hand kneading tight muscles, the stream of conscious flowed. "He told me this for a reason." Dark brows knitted together. "Why? Why now? And why bring Maura into this unless he wants her as part of the game?" The realization hit hard and with relentless clarity. He knows. An immediate cold sweat broke out across the detective's skin and nausea roiled as solid footing seemed to buck beneath sock clad feet. _Fuck! _He _KNOWS!_ Breathing was becoming difficult as the detective leaned forward and braced against the sill, words spitting out between stolen breaths and clenched teeth. "Heh…he…he _fucking knows about us._"

"Hey, _sweetie_?" Maura entered the den wearing a wide grin and borrowed thin grey robe; toweling drying curling hair as the aroma of strong coffee beckoned. "How was your walk wiii…" Words died on parted lips as she took in the sight of the lanky detective doubled over, a look of sheer terror etched into arresting features. "_What_? Jane…_god! _What happened?" Crossing the room in quick strides, the towel was long forgotten as she grasped at worn cotton before crushing them both in a fierce hug; arms circling and protective. Burying her nose in the familiar warmth of olive skin, the doctor took a moment to regroup and offer comfort. Finally pulling away, she found wild, dark eyes that were impossible to read. Locking their gaze, determined hands cupped a sculpted jaw. "Jane?" She could see the uncertainty flash; the need to guard so overwhelming and consistent. Placing a lingering kiss to tense lips, the medical examiner's voice was hushed with the intimacy of the moment but no less demanding; never losing the attention of coal colored eyes. "_Tell_ me."

She wanted to lock the door a thousand times over and never let this amazing woman out of her sight. Grunting at the absurdity of such a thought, Jane shook her head. Under any other circumstances, she would offer up a sugar coated version of reality to soften the blow. She couldn't do that now. There was more… so much more between them and she owed Maura the truth. Swallowing hard, she tenderly kissed the fingers twined with her own before finding concerned hazel green. "Heeeh…" Clearing her throat, the detective tried again. "Hoyt knows about us Maura. I'm _sure_ of it. That's why he wanted you there at the prison…" Harried speech crossed paths with urgency in a garbled outpouring. "He…_heknowsthatI'minlovewithyou_." Searching for some sort of acknowledgment, words tumbled unbridled and a bit desperate. "This changes everything…don't you see?" Swiping a frustrated hand through knotted locks, Jane tried again with the patience of one explaining to a child. "Hoyt… in his crazyass mind… he believes that I _belong_ to him… that in the end it will be the two of us… one way or the other. _Just_ us. No one else gets to have me. You understand what I'm saying?" Silently pleading for comprehension, the brunette stumbled on as anxiety tripled. "I know I told you that I wouldn't push but…I just…" Whispered words broke and cracked as tears pooled. "I _can't_… I don't want you to be a part of this… with that bastard." Energy expended, shoulders sagged in defeat.

The medical examiners eyes narrowed as she chewed on a plump lip… a habit picked up from her best friend. Tugging against joined hands, Maura settled them on the sofa before attempting to speak, her earlier determination strengthening resolve. Well trained eyes missed nothing. _How had she not seen it before? _It was so clear now that Jane loved her beyond reason and would do anything to protect her and with a shuddering breath, the petite woman had no doubt that the detective would willingly give her own life… that much had been proven more than once. _Focus. _Squeezing long fingers, the natural term of endearment slipped easily and unconsciously through pursed lips. "Honey… first of all a dying man in prison could not possibly know about something that has transpired within the last twenty-four hours." Smiling gently, the doctor braced to get the most important part of the message across. "Secondly… I couldn't care less if he _did _know." Dark eyes blazed with a protest that was silenced before words could form by a firmer than usual voice. Maura's posture stiffened ramrod straight, voice vehement. "I will _not_ allow _anyone_… and certainly not the likes of Charles Hoyt to take you away from me…to take this away from us… _EVER_. I will fight with everything I have before I let that happen. I _choose_ to be by your side." After a beat of contemplation, "Actually, it isn't so much a choice… as it is a _need_. I _need_ to be with you, Jane… And… I am a lot stronger than I look." Taking a breath, the silence seeped warmly into the open spaces before a tiny, somewhat forced grin tugged in an attempt to lighten things. "I'm sure there will be times when you will wish I weren't by your side all of the time… much like I wish you would not leave the cap off of the toothpaste and squeeze it from the top instead of the more reasonable bottom up..."

Chocolate eyes rolled and Jane fought the need to correct Maura's assumption that Hoyt's knowledge of them together extended solely to the sexual aspect of their inevitable consummation. _Hell. They had been together long before that happened. _Instead, the detective chose to go along with the Herculean effort her very literal love was making at setting the situation into clearly marked boundaries. How could she not? The medical examiner's declaration of unequivocal allegiance left her feeling extremely prideful…and…well, shit. _Hot_. A fierce Maura Isles was definitely something to behold that was for sure. Standing, Jane pulled Maura up and into her arms as conflicting emotions of fear and need crossed and crisscrossed into a jumble that led to recognition. Nuzzling her chin into soft, damp curls while lean arms circled a narrow waist, she again pushed the heaviness away as a smirk fell into place. Pulling back a bit, a perpetually raspy voice was lighter. "I'll swear to put the cap on if you'll join me in the shower." Dark brows waggled simultaneously with the pinch delivered against taut abs. "Ow! _Shit_, Maur." Caging her shorter friend in a tight embrace, the detective relented and allowed just a moment to enjoy the feel of their bodies pressed together so perfectly. Inhaling the freshly scrubbed scent, Jane held it for a beat before the long exhale that delivered the truth. "Thank you," she whispered against the smooth skin of the doctor's temple. Reading the confusion in an upturned face, the resulting smile was gentle as calloused thumbs came up to caress sparsely freckled cheeks before a soft kiss was placed on waiting lips. Tucking the medical examiner back into their embrace, "Just for… for _getting_ me… and knowing me as well as you do… better than anyone else." Taking a deep breath, "You know I'm probably going to be all over the board today." Long fingers stroked across thin grey cotton and the subtly toned muscles underneath. "I… I may… get a little bitchy… and I don't mean to, Maur but…"

Understanding hazel green met contrite deep brown as the doctor's arms tightened their hold; voice patient and full of love. "Jane. When you feel like circumstances are out of your control or that someone you care for is in danger… you can become a bit… your manner can be somewhat… _abrupt_… and you tend to take out your... _frustrations _on those closest to you."

Dark eyes rolled at the watered down and too kind description of the detective's less than finer moments; those times when harsh words mixed with a colorful and creative usage of profanity gushed forth without thought or censure. Only those who truly loved her remained standing in the aftermath, forgiveness a ready offering when all was said and done.

Rich chocolate eyes softened as the doctor continued, deft hands slipping underneath the worn scraggly tee the detective wore before splaying across warm skin; fingertips shamelessly counting ribs and raising goose bumps. "I love you." The whisper was almost reverent as a manicured brow rose in point. "And I will love you tonight no matter what the day may bring… or however surly you may become during the course of the day. This, Jane…" Bringing a scarred hand up to rest fully against the hollow above her heart, "_This _is what matters." Embarrassed, Maura's eyes darted away, a small, shy smile tugging at lush lips as words came out in a coarse whisper. "It seems you somehow have coaxed me into becoming one of those overly romanticized persons that believe intense emotions reside in a muscle the size of a fist; an organ that is responsible for the continuation of life through blood circulation. Intellectually, I know that is preposterous…I can't help but…" Before she could continue, Jane's lips captured the remainder of the sentence in a soft and spirited kiss. "MMMmmm." Begrudgingly breaking free, the medical examiner's gaze greedily studied a familiar face, the affection in her tone as unavoidable as the grin that adorned swollen lips. "_You_. Go. Shower." Adding a bit of force to the grip around a slender waist, she decided to soften the blow with a knowing smile finding mischievous brown eyes. "If we hurry, you can stop at that coffee shop on the way and get that hideous breakfast burrito you are so fond of… even though it is terribly unhealthmmph."

With a flourish, Jane's kiss again stole needed breath as she leaned the medical examiner back into a full dip, a sly smile ending their heated exchange with a smirk before righting them into a standing position again; Maura faltered to regain balance; small hands clutching against strong shoulders. The gleam in the detective's eyes was unmistakable as long fingers wound in the golden strands at her disposal. Sucking in deep breaths, Jane needed to make sure her intentions were known, given the lighthearted banter that always seemed to accompany their conversations. "Maura." Said with a conviction and devotion that commanded attention, their gaze locked. Countenance softening, the detective smiled at the loose, unruly curls framing her love's face before a hand came up to cup smooth skin. "I love you too."

Thumb making smooth strokes back and forth across the doctor's cheek, dark eyes watched as tears began to pool. _No. NO. No crying. _Taking quick action, Jane quirked a brow and her voice dripped with mischief as she pulled their bodies flush again, her smile growing rakish. "You know we could save on water if you helped me out in the shower with all of those… _hard_ to reach places." Brows waggling comically, she was rewarded with the heavenly sound of Maura giggling, quickly followed by a shove that sent lanky limbs flailing toward the bedroom suite. Affixing her best kicked puppy look, eyes narrowed in mock pain as a normally raspy voice took on her best sensitivity training falsetto… complete with eyelash fluttering. "That really hurts my feelings, Doctor Isles." Gaze growing more predatory as it raked over delicious curves, the detective licked her lips slowly, sucking the lower inside her mouth before finally releasing. "I'll add that to the list of things you'll be making up to me tonight." At the doctor's gasp, she made her exit, smile firmly in place as she stripped the tee shirt over her head and entered the steamy bathroom.

**Okay sweet readers. There it is. Please let me know what you think! As always, thanks so much for taking the time to read.**


	8. Scattered

**A/N: Hello again. I hope you guys are still with me and will let me know what you think. This chapter is a little filler and fluff, added scenes if you will. I already have the next chapter written, just need to edit. I PROMISE it finally deals with Hoyt and the aftermath. Finally. I know. Sorry guys. My rambling knows no bounds. I just have to figure out how to edit it since it's in the 9500 word stage. I don't want to cut anything but hate putting you guys through the opus. We'll see how it goes. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and will let me know. **

**As always, thanks SO SO much for reading and reviewing and favoriting. It means everything to me.**

The ride to meet the team started out easy enough; Maura driving because she "needed her muck boots and field kit." However, the closer the two came to the actual crime scene; the tension inside the cab of the car couldn't be cut with the jaws of life. Jane sat slumped against the far window chewing on the edge of an already ragged thumb nail, lost in thoughts of the Wilson family; their last moments on earth and Hoyt, the monster that had swooped in and destroyed it all. Endless scenarios danced behind closed lids; each a searing knife to the detective's gut that she readily accepted as her own. The feel of Maura's firm hand on a bouncing thigh caused the brunette to flinch in surprise, heavy lids flying open. "I'm sorry, Jane. We're here."

Finding apologetic but knowing hazel green, Jane's cheeks colored before dark eyes darted away needing space... the intense desire to retreat to her 'cave' unbearable. "Uhhm. Yeah. Okay. Let's do this." The detective was uncomfortable with thoughts of the doctor and Charles Hoyt occupying the same space in her mind. It just felt wrong on so many levels and focus was becoming a problem. Exiting the low slung sports car in a graceful swoop, shoulders squared without a backwards glance as long legs made their way towards the recovery crew at the edge of the pond. A quick sweep of the site revealed Korsak who was unmistakable in a too long and rumpled blazer. Standing next to her former partner, they exchanged cursory looks and raised brows before staring gravely back at the activity going on around them. A huge crane was on standby and the number of dive crews was impressive. Jaw clenching in an attempt to tamp down roiling emotions, Jane stood staring stoically ahead; quietly hoping that they would find something… _anything _to please Cavanaugh… but more than that, the Wilsons. She _needed _to find the Wilsons…to bring some closure to their only survivor, Jacob. Silently acknowledging looks that read of nothing to report, arms locked across a rigid frame, lanky stance rooted for the long haul.

Watching Detective Rizzoli retreat, a deep sigh escaped perfectly glossed lips before attention was focused on the task at hand. Popping the trunk, pristine Valentino heels were efficiently traded for rubber boots and a scene kit. Easily navigating the terrain, Maura's free hand brushed low and fleetingly across Jane's back before she took her place next to the pair. Dropping the bag to the ground, her gaze flickered to Vince in acknowledgement before settling on dark chocolate. "I'm going to check in with the recovery team… give them my instructions… and will be back if you need me, Detectives." A soft smile and she was gone.

"What the hell, Jane?" It was Korsak's voice. "You two in a fight or somethin' cause I ain't ever seen the Doc that formal when you're around?" Tired blue eyes didn't miss the way his former partner tracked the retreating woman's every movement seemingly lost in thought. "Um. _Hello?_ Earth to Rizzoli!" When deep brown eyes swung around in surprise, the senior detective couldn't help but smirk at the petulant stare; his grin only growing with knowledge. "You love her." Gray head bobbing in the affirmative and grin widening, "Holy, _shit!_ You LOVE her!" Slapping a beefy hand across a lean back, Korsak ignored how his young protégé stumbled forward before quickly regaining equilibrium and righting herself, brows furrowed and glare deadly.

"What? I didn't make Sergeant for nothin'." Coughing to cover the initial excitement, Vince reached out and placed a steadying hand on Jane's shoulder, gaze kind and understanding. Voice lowered, he focused on getting his words across to the famously obstinate Rizzoli. "Hey." He waited until unsure brown eyes found his, thick fingers massaging tight muscles as reassurance. "I know it's not easy, kid." Squeezing lightly, "But you need to know... what you and the Doc have… it's special." Grimacing, the older man looked away with a sigh and a shrug of broad shoulders. "I had it…_once… _in the three times I was married. I didn't take care of it and well…" Waving his arm in the air dismissively between them, Vince put the past away and turned back, voice sincere and knowing. "Don't let that go. You hear me? It's clear the way she loves you…has been for a while. You don't want to miss out on that." The whisper became more serious. "You are going to need her on this one, Janie. Lean on her… let her be there for you." One last smile and the senior detective walked away to leave the brooding woman lost in thought again.

"Over here! We've got something!" The ripples from the emerging scuba diver echoed outward as everyone on the shore tensed and readied for discovery. Maura carefully made her way back towards her scene kit and Jane; a little unsure of what to expect. Silently standing shoulder to shoulder with the taller detective, she was pleasantly surprised when long fingers laced with her own, a warm, lopsided smile aimed her way; if only briefly. "I'm doing my best, Maur. I love you. _So_ much. You know that… right?" The desperate look was enough to melt the medical examiner's heart; hazel green eyes blinked rapidly to dispel the mounting tears; quivering smile and a slight nod her only response. "Good." Brushing a dislodged golden curl back into place only to have it blown out by the light wind, the detective leveled their gaze. "Let's find the Wilsons and nail that bastard once and for all."

"Heads up! All on stand-by! Cables attached?" The booming voice of the site foreman separated the two women but not before one last squeeze of joined fingers. It was time to get down to business… the weight of the moment settling over both. Jane chewed her lower lip and paced a short path as she watched the thumbs up signal from the dive commander. The whine of the crane almost masked the arrival of Frost, who had been chasing down leads at headquarters for the good part of the morning. A light tap to the shoulder and brown eyes met brown with a nod. The four people most deeply affected by Hoyt formed a line of solidarity close to the water's edge; faces grim in anticipation. Together they watched as water and slime oozed from every port of the hardly recognizable minivan while it was lifted from its resting place in the soft mud of the pond. The Wilsons had disappeared in a 1996 Mercury baby blue wagon… this was more of a rusty, disgusting algae green shell of a tomb. The closer the carcass got; the more Jane felt that something was off. Rubbing furiously at the scars on her palms, she watched as Maura carefully approached the now beached behemoth for preliminary observations. _Something's not right. Something's not right about this._ A sharp eye raked over the vehicle, trying to avoid the smaller skeletons belted into the back seat. _Why now? _The detective could hear her friends speaking but it felt like she had cotton in her ears. _They were in this pond the whole time. _She didn't realize that she had spoken aloud as her thoughts continued a rapid fire assault. Looking up and finally focusing on Maura's worried face, "We still need to tie this to Hoyt…" Turning to Frost, "What about the bail money?" The tall detective felt a little light headed as her current partner hurried off to follow-up with the bond commissioner. Stopping mid-pace, dark eyes searched desperately between her two remaining allies. "Why would Hoyt decide to tell me now?" Jane worried her bottom lip again, afraid of the response.

"The bastard just wants credit for this before he dies." Korsak's angry retort did little to soothe the unrest churning in the detective's gut.

Finding piercing hazel green, words were mumbled without conviction. "Yeah, maybe." Jane watched as the petite medical examiner approached and stood well within her personal space with a degree of ownership; joining their hands, car keys sandwiched between.

Maura smiled and resisted the urge to touch her beloved's face. Instead, she settled for stroking a thumb soothingly across the raised knot of tissue on the back of a slender hand. It was foolish and she knew it but the doctor just couldn't resist the feeling of gratitude… and pride at being the only one allowed the privilege. Swallowing hard, she locked her gaze with troubled eyes, her voice low and caring. "Why don't you go back to the car? Give me some time to instruct the team on the removal of the bodies and then we can drive back together? Maybe get some lunch along the way… you need to eat and I noticed a cozy looking diner on the drive out here. We didn't have time for that ill-advised breakfast burrito I promised so I'm sure you are _starving.._." Smiling up into swirling brown eyes, "… and lunch is on me." _Success! _The poor joke had coaxed a small smile from her detective's lips. Leaning as close as she dared in public… they had yet to discuss how they wanted to inform their colleagues… "Please, Jane. You didn't get much sleep last night." A sculpted brow rose above knowing eyes. "Go and rest. I shouldn't be more than… thirty-eight minutes, tops." A term she had gained from their friendship. Moving a fraction of an inch closer, she pulled out the big guns to stave off the stubborn protest she knew was coming. "I love you. _God. So_ much. Sometimes it actually hurts."

Lids flickering open to intense hazel green, each reveled in their good fortune; Jane realizing any resistance would get her nowhere. Finally accepting veiled marching orders, a long index finger swiped down the doctor's cheek unnoticed by others as their gaze never wavered. "I love you too, Doctor Isles." Whispered words summoned a crooked smile as dark eyes sparked. "Don't make me wait too long." Grin growing marginally, "I just might leave you for that cozy diner." The wink was forced but appreciated as Maura watched her love stalk off towards the parked Mercedez, long legs swallowing up ground with unexpected grace.

Tracking the lanky detective's retreat with a needy sigh, Boston's Chief Medical Examiner refocused her efforts on the removal and transport of the bodies with a laser beam of efficiency. Maura might be in love but she would never allow her emotions to compromise the integrity of her work. "OH NO! No, no, no! Do _NOT_ cut the seatbelts! Remove them from the original housings. We may be able to find additional trace that way. In fact, this entire vehicle needs to be hauled into impound without disruption." Swiping the back of her hand across her brow, she scowled at the jumbled mix of authority trying to make a mess of her crime scene.

Catching sight of a tall, slender man with a tight, neat ponytail making his way toward her infused the medical examiner with an immediate sense of order. "Yoshima! Thank _god_!" Brows scrunched, Maura appraised the younger man's clothing choice with a frown. "I almost didn't recognize you in the BPD jumpsuit." Waving a dismissive hand in the direction of the collection crew with a modicum of distaste, "These people are acting as if they've never encountered a dead body nor the protocol required for removal. Multi-jurisdictional scenes are rarely easy to navigate but this…" Maura Isles never considered her social standing as a reason to hold herself above any other person but when it came to her crime scenes, it didn't matter if the office of the President of the United States had dispatched a person or persons she found to be inadequate to perform a job with no less than pristine standards. She brooked no room for error. "I… Yoshima…," Eyes closed, the doctor took a deep cleansing breath before resuming her orders with a slight smile of gratitude. "Once I oversee the removal and preparation of the remains, I would like for you to stay with the ground crew and make sure our evidence isn't compromised." Turning so that she could fully face her assistant, "This is an extremely important case." Her voice lowered. "Both professionally and personally. I know you will treat it as such."

Smiling slightly, Yoshima shook his head in the affirmative, understanding eyes never leaving his mentor's. Her tenacity and pursuit of perfection was one of the reasons the forensic pathologist had fought so hard to not only work his way through medical school but to edge past a host of peers to be able to work with the renowned Dr. Isles. One lecture series at his Alma matter and he was hooked by the visiting Medical Examiner's fiery passion and dedication to providing a voice for the deceased. The young man had lost a grandfather in his early teens to a drive by shooting that was never solved and that one event shaped a commonality; an intense desire for seeking the truth that silently bonded the outsider to his current employer with a fierce fidelity. None of his fellow students had seen past the woman's quirky ways and sometimes cool manner so they equated his admiration as a need to get into her pants. Truly she was the most beautiful woman Yoshima had ever seen but just as his classmates hadn't given the decorated doctor the benefit of the doubt, they never took the time to learn that their med school associate was gay.

Voice calm with a surprising southern lilt that didn't seem to fit his clearly Asian features, "I was off today and had a friend drop me here when I heard it on the scanner." A concise explanation for his attire. "I will give it my utmost attention Dr. Isles. I know how important the processing of any evidence implicating the murderer Charles Hoyt is to both the small circle of those directly affected as well as our family of law enforcement and the community at large. Such evil deserves justice." Nodding toward the wreckage where the majority of men stood around with hands in their pockets, he smiled displaying perfect white teeth. "Shall we?"

Feeling enormously grateful for the steadying presence of her assistant, Maura smiled back and shook her head, once again amazed at the young man's dedication. "Thank you, Yoshima. I appreciate your thoughtfulness and loyalty and I… know why you are here… and that means a great deal." Squeezing the young man's forearm, the doctor walked toward the wreckage, anxious to get the remains processed and get back to Jane.

* * *

><p>Reclined in the passenger seat, body caressed by buttery leather seats, heavy lids slid closed over dark eyes. Maura was right. Neither of them got much sleep the night before…<em>NO! <em>Not the right train of thought for rest as her body flashed with heat. Concentrating on her breathing, Jane slowly relaxed into light slumber, days without sleep and working the case catching up. For once, her dreams were good... a light feeling of peace permeated the images playing out in subconscious. Brows furrowed, a small smile tugged at the detective's lips as the show in her mind's eye rolled.

_The detective used all of her stealth skill to sneak up behind the woman in a too short robe tending the stove at the center island; the smell of bacon and eggs in the air… well, turkey bacon… waffle maker warming at the side. Carefully wrapping ropy arms around the one she loved, Jane smiled at the slight shiver and kissed a smooth, sweet smelling neck as lips traveled lower with a playful bite._

"_Jane!" Feeling warm hands slide under fabric and glide across her distended belly, the doctor surrendered and leaned back into her lanky wife. "God…It doesn't seem to matter that I feel like a pilot whale, your touch just… I…_god_ Jane," Finding waiting lips in a heated kiss, Maura was reluctant to pull away for air, allowing her head to drop back onto a familiar shoulder, her words husky with wonder. "I don't think I will ever get tired of that…what you do to me…" Nose nuzzling away dark curls to find olive skin, the doctor left one more lingering kiss. "The things you make me feel…" Linking their fingers across her stomach, her smile spread, voice taking on the seductive tone she knew her detective couldn't resist. "You really don't want to know the sex of the baby? Because it isn't too late...We could go in for a 3D ultrasound and…" _

_Strong arms tightened as a piercing squeal filled the air. Jane whipped around to find their two and a half year old son Ryan standing in footie dinosaur pajamas, smiling and shaking one of Maura's glass snow globes in his fists. He had proved to be quite the escape artist and climber; they had been forced to take every precautionary measure necessary to make sure he could never breech the confines of their own home. Recognizing the glass trinket as one of her wife's favorites, a gift from her late grandmother, Jane carefully moved towards her sandy haired son, noting the way his floppy bangs curled across his brow just this side of too long. "Hey there, bud." Keeping her voice low, muscles tensed as the toddler giggled and shook the fragile heirloom with delight, his hazel green eyes fixed on Maura while babbling an excited, "Momma it's pretty… momma is pretty… hi momma!" _

_Almost within reach, the agile detective bent low and cooed to her soon to be oldest. "That's right little man. That's your momma's favorite thing…and she IS VERY pretty." Reaching a scarred hand forward with a brighter than normal smile, she grabbed the globe and scooped her son over her shoulder in one fell swoop, his giggles burning straight into her soul as she turned to face Maura. "See babe, I tol…" Words died and the goofy smile quickly slid away at the look of pain on her love's face not missing the way small hands clutched at a swollen stomach. Crossing the room in fast strides, the door to the courtyard was flung open. "Ma! Come quick!" Bare feet slapping across the flagstones, she slipped Ryan down over her hip and did her best to smile. "How would you like for Nonna to make you some pancakes? Huh, bud?" When the door finally opened, Angela Rizzoli's countenance rapidly shifted from impatience to alarm to grandmother._

"_There's my biggest boy!" Taking Ryan into her arms she tried to read her daughter's scared eyes but knew that the only thing that could put her in such a state was Maura. Placing the squirming toddler on the floor, "Go on in there to the kitchen and get your stool, sweetie and Nonna will be right there. We'll make a fun breakfast together… maybe some bunny pancakes and we'll watch some cartoons." Once the young boy was out of sight, she turned to find the retreating form of her first born racing back into the main house. _

_Before crossing the threshold, Jane looked back, face ashen and fear choking her available breath. "It's Maur and the baby. Some…something's… something's not right…" And with that she was gone._

_Rushing back into the kitchen, the detective stood frozen at the sight of Maura on the floor, panting heavily until she recognized the breathing patterns they had learned at their child birthing classes and startled out of a frozen state. She managed to grab the phone off the charger on the way to slipping in behind the gasping doctor, long legs stretched out on either side, pulling her struggling wife back to rest against her chest as skillful hands began a soothing massage against clenching muscles. "I got you babe. Shhh. It's gonna be okay. You… we've got this. I love you." Placing a quick kiss to a sweaty temple, Jane dialed 911 with her right hand, left never breaking their connection. "I got you, Maur, I love you… so much… please…just…it's gonna be okay." Juggling the phone and anxiety, it suddenly became clear to the frantic detective her love wasn't moving. "Oh god, Maura! SHIT! NO!" Everything seemed to be shattering at once. "Maura!" Scarred hands grasped frantically, hugging the limp body closer in an attempt to infuse strength. "No. NO! No…Come on, baby please… MAURA!"_

"Maura!" Lunging forward and bracing against the dash with a violent gasp, sweat streaming down her face, Jane was met by comforting hands and the soothing voice of a ghost. Dark eyes darting around blindly, the detective couldn't shake the heavy feeling of loss; bone crushing and all-consuming as oxygen remained elusive. Flexing long fingers against imported leather, she did her best to regulate erratic breaths but remnants of the dream lingered; making it hard to distinguish between the real and imagined.

"Jane." Voice soothing but strong, Maura's touch traced along tense shoulders and into damp curls. "Jane, you had a nightmare… that's all. It's okay, I'm here now. Shhhh. I'm here. But I need you to breathe for me. Okay?" Skilled hands continued their journey, working a tight circuit from shoulder to scalp and back down again. "Shhh." Taking a chance, the doctor leaned forward and placed her lips against clammy skin, not breaking contact as she murmured, "I'm right here, Jane. Where I'll always be… Hoyt can't get you now."

Blinking rapidly, dark brown connected with scared hazel green, a grim frown of confusion wrinkling olive skin. The doctor's relief was short lived as her hand rested against taut muscles. "Jane? Sweetie, you're shaking… can you hear me?... _God!_" Reaching into the backseat, the medical examiner's groping search for anything that could provide warmth was halted by a steadying touch on her thigh. Head swiveling around, she was once again confronted by glassy brown eyes, this time more focused and present.

"Just give me a second here, Maur… I just need…" Okay. Trembling. That needs to stop. Jane scowled at her mutinous body willing it under control. _Dammit!_ She couldn't lose the image of the doctor on the floor of _their_ kitchen, pregnant with _their_ child… their _second _child… _god…_and not moving. Pushing the smothering pain away, the dream was dissected frame by frame… that life; domestic and warm. Happy. _Right. _Realization slammed hard, leaving the brunette reeling. _What the hell? _A strangled chuckle escaped in surprise. _Holy fuck! Who'd have thought… me? Could I really? _Tragedy notwithstanding, it became unwaveringly clear to Jane that she desperately wanted that life, that commitment and the chance at such a sweet future with Maura… that she would do anything to make it happen. The revelation was so far out of the blue and unexpected, the processing slow and shocking; the woman in the detective was having a hard time accepting that it could even be possible. Scrubbing a hand over her face, dark eyes finally glanced over, hand reaching out to tangle long fingers with their cooler counterparts. Her smile was warm and genuine as she steadied their gaze. "I'm okay now." Lifting joined hands to her lips, Jane placed a soft kiss across the medical examiner's knuckles, never losing contact with bright hazel green. A slight smile tugged as the truth won out. "You seem to have that effect on me, Doctor Isles." Met with stoic uncertainty, the detective's grin grew. "Now. I believe you promised me a burger at some greasy spoon we passed along the way."

Maura chuffed out a laugh and turned over the ignition, the engine roaring to life with a sleek purr. Hazel green eyes narrowed primly, regarding her passenger before shifting into first gear. "_Cozy diner. _And I don't recall any promises regarding fatty red meats. I intend on keeping you around for as long as possible, Detective."

* * *

><p>Some thirty minutes later, the two were seated in red vinyl booths, a shiny chrome table between them, the soft dulcet tones of Elvis Presley piped in overhead. Taking in their surroundings, Jane made note of the two other couples in the restaurant as well as the available exits, the waitress with bouffant hair behind the Formica counter and the classic jukebox in the corner. Satisfied, she quirked a brow at her dining companion, barely able to contain the mirth in sparkling brown eyes. Reaching across, she took the doctor's hand and batted dark lashes, voice falsetto perfection. "Why, Doctor Isles. When you invited me to lunch at this <em>cozy<em> establishment, I didn't know that I would be obliged to ask you to the sock hop."

Maura did her best to glare disapproval but as usual, ended up completely captivated by Jane's spell. Rolling her eyes and relenting, she leaned forward conspiratorially. "I do feel as though I should be wearing a poodle skirt with a pink cardigan or your letterman's jacket; perhaps your class ring at the very least." The blinding smile faded somewhat when she noticed a slight change in the detective's demeanor; sharp eyes taking in the way warm brown darted away and a lower lip was captured, teeth worrying and biting. Leaning closer, she squeezed their joined fingers in question. "Hey." The medical examiner was well aware that something was bothering Jane; the brief car ride had been uncharacteristically silent and the air between them now crackled with underlying tension and the doctor had no frame of reference for how to proceed. Patience was slowly encroached upon by a faint wisp of fear as seconds ticked on without response.

"What can I get you two ladies for lunch?" Their waitress, Wanda according to her nametag, was overly cheerful; a blatant contrast to the current mood of the table. Eyes never leaving her partner's, Maura ordered for them, including the aforementioned burger and French fries as a complement to her grilled chicken salad; dressing on the side. Chewing gum popping, the server willingly abandoned her friendly persona and eyed the two well dressed women with suspicion before scribbling down their order and airily sauntering away.

"Jane?" Leaning closer, Maura sought the detective's gaze, waiting until deep brown eyes wearily looked up before continuing. "Please talk to me. I…" This is all so new. "I am unaccustomed… I'm not used to this distance that I feel growing between us and I… I feel like you are slipping away into a very dark place even though you are right here in front of me and I'm… powerless and uncertain as to how I can help." Worry lines formed between manicured brows as the doctor floundered and fidgeted in her seat, voice lowering to a whisper. "Is it the nightmare? Was it… _Hoyt_?" Lids slid closed as Maura took a deep breath, words flat but resolute. "I won't push you, Jane, I promise. I just… I'm here. I don't want to become one of those girlfriends who smother and cajole their significant other into doing things… for their own peace of mind. You are much too strong…independent for that and I would never want to change you. And now I'm rambling… I never ramble… you probably think that I do but I've never been so nervous in your presence before… I just…this is new and I don't want to ruin things by overanalyzing and whatever else it is that I do to turn people away." Blowing out an unsteady puff to put an end to excessive prattle, the doctor's small smile was sincere if not a bit watery.

_She literally steals my breath and breaks my heart at the same time. _Jane shook her head at her friend's words knowing just how much of a toll it was taking for the naturally inquisitive and rational woman not to actively seek a definitive answer. For the first time since awakening that morning, the detective felt her smile bloom naturally and the lightness she had felt holding Maura in the pre-dawn hours returned. "Hey, you." Thumb stroking soothingly across soft skin, "I'm sorry. _Again._" Dark eyes rolled at the thought finding pensive hazel green with a smile and a squeeze of their fingers, gaze turning fierce. "You could _never_ turn me away, Maura Isles. Those idiots from your past… the ones that couldn't see how unbelievably amazing you are… well, all I got to say is good for me and they're a bunch of dumbass jerks." A wry grin morphed slowly into a deep frown, quiet voice dropping a notch. "It seems I keep dragging you through this dance though and I really am sorry. I…" Swallowing hard, Jane prepared to try and explain something she didn't quite understand herself. "Hoyt…" Running a free hand nervously through thick curls, the normally raspy voice took on an extra rumble. "He… gets in my head and I can't seem to help it. There's a connection between us… like I can feel him..." The words were spat with intense disdain. "I sure as hell don't want it but it's there… and I distance myself from everything…_everyone_… so I can think clearly… and keep him away from the people I love."

Toying with a paper napkin to refrain from rubbing at the burning scar on her palm, she found glistening hazel green with a sheepish smile, eyes intense as she squeezed joined fingers again, jaw set. "Listen to me, Maura." Catching a reluctant gaze, Jane grinned reassuringly. "I love your rambling. I do." As if the idea were a new thought, she paused for a second. "Wow. I _really_ do." Taking a moment to mull that over, dark eyes finally met hazel green again, nerves jangling on the next admission. "I love you and I want this with you… and more. You know?" Insecurity seeped through the tiny cracks in once impenetrable armor. "Um, that is if you don't get tired of my snarky ass first. Or god, my family constantly butting into your business and being at your home." An animated hand joined the conversation, the detective on a roll. "I mean they've practically turned your place into the Rizzoli frat house… and Tommy? I should _so_ kick his ass for trying to kiss you. Little fuc…" Biting down on the profanity, rant temporarily exhausted, Jane found steady eyes and shrugged in apology. Lifting the doctor's chin, "You are my best friend. You always will be." A wicked smile grew as the detective pushed out of her seat and leaned across the table, voice lower. "I already know the good, bad and ugly of Doctor Maura Isles and you are painfully aware of all my crap so I think we're covered." Closing the distance in a kiss, Jane sighed as tongues met in gentle exploration before finally pulling back and collapsing onto crinkly red vinyl with a stupid grin. Eventually catching her breath, she cringed self-consciously at all the atypical gush. "I'm afraid I'm going to give you emotional whiplash with my mood swings today but I swear, I want you with me, Maur… scars and all… and I will do better. I promise."

And there it was; one of the most beautiful sounds Jane had ever heard. The ME huffed out a small chuckle, ducking her head while blinking back tears. "Hey." Reaching across, agile fingers caught falling drops before brushing reverently across soft lips. "Don't cry on me now, Maur, please. You know I can't take it." Quickly abandoning her side and sliding in next to the petite doctor, a long arm curled around to pull their bodies close, lips buried in silky curls. "God, woman. The things you do to me." Coaxing hazel green to meet her own, the detective's smile was lascivious and playful, voice coarse. "The things I want to do to you." Dark brows waggled comically as she brought a small hand to her lips, brushing light kisses across the palm, gaze never faltering.

"Here's your order." Plates were unceremoniously clanked onto the shiny surface by their clueless waitress, causing both patrons to startle out of their quiet moment and jolt apart out of habit. Gum popping and snapping, the bored girl continued to look aloof as she surveyed the two women before once again sauntering away, head shaking and eyes rolling.

Maura recovered first, snuggling back into Jane's side as she rearranged the haphazard plates into some semblance of order before placing a quick kiss to a strong jaw. Mouth suddenly watering, the burger and fries sure looked tempting. Daintily spearing a cherry tomato and salad greens, words were spoken casual and light. "So when do you think we should tell Angela about us?" The clang of silverware along with the uncomfortable hiss of water being aspirated into the detective's nasal cavity provided the necessary diversion. Dropping her fork, slender fingers snagged not one but three French fries, dragging them triumphantly through ketchup before they disappeared behind a smirk. Slowly licking the salt and remaining condiment from her lips, not so innocent hazel met incredulous deep brown. "What?"

Her mouth opened and closed a few times before Jane was able to shake any words out, standing and sliding the plates loaded with her lunch safely away from thieving hands. An accusing finger pointed down at the still grinning medical examiner. "Oh my god! You… you totally did that on purpose." The detective did her best to tamp down the smile that threatened at the corners of her mouth as long legs folded into the opposite booth. "Who knew that the respected Dr. Isles could be so underhanded? And _really_? Using my Ma to distract me? That's just all kinds of… eeeewww." Carefully cutting the sandwich into manageable pieces, it wasn't lost on Jane that the action was yet another idiosyncrasy she owed to her best friend. That and she knew that at some point, Maura was going to excise a chunk for herself and this way, the size was pre-determined. _Win/win. _A fairly dull knife was used as emphasis as amused chocolate found sparkling hazel green. "You can just keep your grabby hands to yourself while I enjoy this scrumptious meal." Taking an exaggerated bite, Jane hummed her adoration before finally speaking again in a rapturous tone, eyes closed. "Oh my god, this is the best hamburger I've _EVER_ had. _So_ much better than the one you always mooch on at the Robber. Wow. Perrrrfection. And these fries…Mmmmm." Smirking across at the pouting doctor, a fork waived casually in the air. "How's that rabbit food working out for ya, Maur?"

Eyes narrowed as twin hands were thrown up in surrender, the medical examiner's chuckle melodic. "Fine. _Fine_. I apologize if I misunderstood…" Maura fixed the suddenly still Jane with a sultry gaze, smiling at the potato paused midway between mouth and plate. "It's just that you didn't seem to mind sharing… _things_ with me last night." Head tilting slightly to the side as if in deep thought, the doctor knew she had her love exactly where she wanted her. Taking a slow sip of water from the tall, frosted plastic glass, she noted a slight flush creeping across olive skin and the dilation of pupils. Leaning a bit closer, words came out on a sweltering whisper. "As I recall, you were _very_… giving." A sculpted brow rose in point. "Several times as memory serves."

_Holy. Fuck. _Never underestimate the genius of Maura Isles or her ability to turn the tables from playful ingénue to full scale whips and chains seductress within a matter of seconds. Swallowing hard, dark curls shook as Jane struggled to banish the vivid images from the previous evening flashing through her mind on repeat, not to mention a very distinct craving for a taste that was crowding out the sirloin's flavor. _Round One: Maura. _Pushing the plate to the middle of the table, a scarred hand sought out its mate, thumb immediately soothing short strokes across the softest skin as a smile slowly grew. "You… _God,_ Maura. I don't see how I could ever get tired of this." Leaning forward, the detective dropped an open mouthed kiss to the doctor's wrist before settling back. "You can have the whole burger… _and_ the fries. Hell, I'll even trade you for…" Mocha colored eyes fell on the salad with a scowl. "No. Uh uh. I love you but I don't think I can go that far." Fending off a gentle slap, Jane laughed. And it felt good. _Damn_ good. For a moment, she forgot about Hoyt and dead bodies and the shit storm of her life. She just knew that she had Maura; this amazingly smart, loving woman chose her… the blue collar detective from Southie and _god _was she thankful. Dipping a finger into the water glass, she flicked spray into an unsuspecting face and deftly stole a cherry tomato, popping it into her mouth with a Cheshire grin.

Maura couldn't help the swell of emotions as she daintily dabbed a napkin across her face, eyes narrowed in mock rebuke. Loose curls shook as their gaze met, an uncontrollable giggle erupting, joined by the throaty laughter of the detective. "You…" Desperately trying to catch her breath… "Jane, you are incorrigible." Squeezing joined fingers, words breathless, "And I love you… and all of your bad behavior." In the eyes of the medical examiner, the moment was perfect; one she would never forget. Flicking water back using her straw… there was just so far Maura could go in breaking years of ingrained table etiquette… skilled fingers liberated a handful of French fries. "God, Jane. These are so goo…"

The distinct buzzing of the iPhone ensconced in designer leather brought an immediate cloud of sobriety to the table. Clasping their hands, Maura reached into her purse and read the waiting text with a frown. Finding expectant chocolate eyes, the doctor gave an apologetic half smile. "That was from Yoshima. The bodies have arrived and are awaiting examination." Placing a light kiss to knotted flesh, "We should probably finish up here and get back to the station. I want to perform preliminaries myself."

Appetite suddenly absent, a scarred hand came up to cup the doctor's jaw, thumb tracing lovingly across soft skin. "I'll go pay our tab with _Wanda _the wonder waitress." Finding concerned hazel green, Jane winked. "We'll be okay, Maur." Standing and stretching, the detective's voice lowered. "Let's get the job done so we can move on to the after party. Don't think I've forgotten about all the things you need to make up to me." The grin was sinful and while she may not have felt it, the words needed to be said. They both needed to feel in control with the inevitable storm coming their way. Unfortunately, control was such a fickle bitch.

**Yikes. Okay. So there it is. Please let me know what you think. Please! Next chapter, I promise, Hoyt gets it and we get a glimpse into the aftermath without a stupid birthday party.**


	9. Hoyt

**A/N: Please don't faint that it hasn't taken months for this update! Based on the reviews on the last chapter, I've lost some of my readers probably due to the long time between postings which isn't surprising. That's on me. But the good news is… I've heard from new people and that is so exciting! And for those that have reviewed, I give a hearty THANK YOU. Reviews to me are a way to get to know who is reading and what you like and dislike. That's honestly my favorite part of this whole process… not a numbers game or an ego thing. It keeps me inspired. I hope all you new reviewers like this chapter as well as my faithfuls… I have to pay special mention to sulee, sweetkid45, afret2010, and LOCISVU for their tenacity and patience from the beginning. Thank you all for hanging in there!**

**I'm going to wrap this up soon. I have the next chapter written. It was actually part of this one and was extremely long… 9000+ words and I was afraid that was a little too much even though I've been known to go on and on in other stories! If you have a second, please drop me a note to let me know you are reading. As always, thanks to all of you! You are appreciated and loved! Now…OH. I don't own anything. Is that really necessary any more?**

Huffing a strand of hair out of her face, Jane scowled and checked her phone for what felt like the thousandth time, throwing the opened file in her hands down. "Dammit!" Fist pounding onto her desk sent pencils and papers jumping. Her foul mood had gotten worse with the physical distance from Maura, not to mention she was exhausted beyond reason. Frost was still following up on a lead and Korsak was in debrief with Cavanaugh leaving the lanky detective practically alone in the bullpen. Crowe didn't count. Banned from the morgue hours ago for being a "source of great distraction," fingertips rubbed absentmindedly against burning scars as she anxiously awaited the summons that would call her back down to the basement. "Shit!" Kicking the bottom drawer of the desk seemed like a perfectly reasonable way to expel frustration.

"Damn, Rizzoli. Take a Midol," Crowe's snide remark provided a welcome respite, wild curls flying as Jane swiveled around in her chair, glare firmly in place.

"Get some new material, Crowe." Snarled with disdain, a brow rose in challenge as dark eyes narrowed. _Do something, Crowe. Anything. _Jane licked her lips and flexed her hands in anticipation.

Not to be outdone by a _woman _and especially not by Rizolli, the department's fucking poster girl for _hero,_ the bald detective leered in return. "What? Did the Queen of the Dead kick your ugly ass out of bed for leaving crumbs? Cause if she's in need of a _real _man and a good roll in the…"

Red. It was immediate. Jane had been expecting insults but none involving Maura. She stood so suddenly, the desk chair toppled behind her with a surprising cacophony in the relative quiet of the squad room. "You mother fuck…" The menacing growl was cut short.

"Jane." Maura's voice was surprisingly calm and sweet, a cool hand landing on exposed olive skin thanks to shirtsleeves being rolled up. "I have something I need for you to see in Autopsy." Knowing hazel green eyes waited while molten brown darted rapidly between her and the boorish excuse of a man before finally acknowledging the request with a clenched jaw and a terse nod. "Good." Patiently waiting for Jane to clip her gun back into place, grab her wrinkled blazer and rejoin her, the medical examiner was the picture of serene composure. Even clad in black scrubs and pristine lab coat, Doctor Isles projected an otherworldly grace. Her smile grew exponentially when she felt a scarred hand at the small of her back, gaze locking with her love's, throwing in a wink for good measure.

Exiting the room, Maura stopped at Darren Crowe's desk and leaned down, her voice low even though they were the only three present. "Detective Crowe, I wouldn't dream of kicking Detective Rizzoli out of my bed. Her skills as a lover have far exceeded my wildest expectations, not to mention experiences with past partners; male _and _female." Maura had fooled around with a few of her classmates at boarding school but had never quite found anyone that interested her enough to risk a sexual relationship. There were already too many oddities that placed the young woman firmly on the outside of acceptance and she didn't need one more to tip the scales to all out pariah… but Jane did seem to excel with each intimate encounter; so technically… _not_ a lie. Manicured brow arched and enigmatic smile in place, the doctor primly straightened and allowed herself to be guided to the elevators.

Stainless steel doors sliding shut, Jane pulled Maura close and kissed her thoroughly, crushing their bodies into the back wall of the elevator. Knowing the ride would be a short one, the detective broke with a feral grin, voice low and gravelly. Moving lips to trail down soft skin, kisses peppered and sucked between words. "That. Was. _Fucking. _Hot." Deft hands slid under black cotton, caressing smooth skin as she pressed a lean thigh between the doctor's legs; a sharp gasp and whimper her reward. Smiling against a pounding pulse, the detective couldn't seem to pull away.

Maura had never in her life… in her sexually active life experienced such a… _desire_… such a visceral _need _for anyone else. Even though the presented symptoms could probably be diagnosed scientifically, she physically ached for Jane. For her touch, for her voice… just for her companionship; she needed her near. "Oh _god_!" Fists curling in dark brown locks as a hot moist mouth and teeth closed around her right clavicle, the medical examiner braced herself as the doors to the elevator opened, thankfully revealing an empty hallway. "Jeh," Licking parched lips, she fought the urge to undo a pewter belt buckle and drop to her knees, ending all of the torturous teasing. Taking a deep breath, the doctor couldn't suppress the whine that escaped before intellect took control of the situation…partly. Running hands indulgently across taut muscles, the medical examiner swallowed before biting a swollen lip. "We're here."

Deep brown eyes shot up as Jane remembered their whereabouts, a sobering dread descending like an impenetrable fog across stooped shoulders. Straightening, she removed her hands from warm skin and righted the lab coat that had been pushed open only seconds before. Sure fingers linked with her own; their roles reversed as the doctor led her detective through the heavy doors of the morgue.

Clearing her throat, Maura found that they were alone except for Yoshima, who was meticulously arranging instruments on a sterile draped tray. Catching his swift gaze, she nodded. "I need the room, Yoshima." The medical examiner gave him a grateful smile as he retreated through bay doors before she crossed to the fourth table of remains. Intense emotions and worry for Jane playing havoc with a typically uncanny ability to compartmentalize, the doctor braced with both hands against the gurney and took a deep breath. Words were spoken in a voice that resembled her best lecture. "It is my opinion, based on the tool marks that I'm finding on all the C3 vertebrae that the victims suffered a lateral incised wound that would have encompassed both the left and right carotids and jugulars." Chewing on the inside of her cheek, Maura pushed her hands deep inside the pockets of her lab coat to keep from fidgeting as she walked toward the two center monitors to highlight said findings in front of Jane, a shaky index finger tracing the paths of mortal destruction.

Missing nothing, stomach twisting into knots, the detective lent her best supposition. "So their throats were slit." Falling into the moment, Jane could actually picture it, raspy voice taking on a disjointed tone, unseeing gaze settled on the side by side computer screens. "Probably just eating sandwiches on a beautiful fall day and Hoyt came across them." She could almost hear birds chirping in the background. "My guess is he…he went after one of the children first…used her to keep everyone else in line." Her mind's eye could imagine the scenario playing out and it left her feeling sick…rich Technicolor and fucking surround sound sick. "MmmNnnOo_god_." Sprinting to the metal sink, the unrecognizable contents of her lunch splattered against stainless steel. Coming back up in such spectacular fashion, the burn of acid left brown eyes tearing while the detective's nose watered relentlessly. Sputtering for breath with one arm clutched around her middle, Jane coughed and wheezed, relaxing slightly at the feel of a cool hand rubbing reassuring circles against the small of her back as the other restrained wild curls before finally moving forward to cut on an explosive flow of steady water, effectively erasing the last few embarrassing moments.

Cupping a hand forward into the stream and rinsing the acrid taste away, Jane spat into the sink… not once but twice… before resting her forehead against cold steel. "Fuck, Maur." Pinching eyes closed, her jaw clenched in anger and an over tired mind whirled in a foolhardy attempt at making sense of recent events. "What the fuck kind of animal does this shit?" Purely rhetorical in nature, the detective continued, melting into the gentle touch that had moved to lightly massage shoulders and neck. "Sorry. It's just… I want that monster for this one." Looking up into sympathetic hazel green, "Before Hoyt dies; I want him for this… for the Wilsons. I want to nail that bastard to the wall for their murders."

Nodding in agreement, the medical examiner subtly rolled a stool into place and pushed the lanky detective down into a seated position. Ignoring the patented look of stubborn refusal, Maura disappeared for a moment into her adjoining office and returned a few seconds later with a small cup of mouthwash. Stepping between long legs, the doctor smiled softly into warm brown eyes. "Take this." One hand settled on a lean shoulder as deft fingers moved up to brush a dark strand away, fingertips ghosting over olive skin as amused hazel green took in the way beloved features scrunched up and cheeks swished. One final swirl and a decidedly unladylike spit over the shoulder into the sink and she couldn't resist the chuckle bubbling up.

Scarred hands settled in the dips of Maura's waist as the detective fixed her patented accusatory glare, doing her best to ignore the beautiful sound of her love's giggles. "What the hell was that? Anti-freeze? Gah!" Jane couldn't help the small tug at the corners of her mouth as her thumbs swiped underneath two layers of fabric to find heated skin.

Not missing a beat and grateful for the temporarily lightened mood, the doctor cocked her head to the side with a look of pure exasperation. "Don't be ridiculous, Jane. Why would I have anti-freeze here in the lab? It was formaldehyde." Closing the gap between them, she pulled the detective into a loose embrace, whispering into curls that tickled her nose. "Are you going to be okay?" Accepting the nod and contented purr as a 'yes,' Maura continued sifting and scratching her fingers through Jane's hair.

The inconvenient buzz of her cell phone made Jane want to cry or shoot someone in equal measure. Reluctantly, she untangled herself from their warm cocoon and stood, squinting at the screen with a scowl. Unknown Number flashed. "Rizzoli." Her voice was hoarse even by normal standards. "Okay." She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "And the warden okayed that?" Her gaze shot to Maura's, the doctor's inquisitive look asking for silent explanation. "Yeah, I… I… I'll be right there." Pressing 'End,' she couldn't make sense of the news. Brows furrowed, tapping the now silent phone against her chin with a frown, she caught hazel green with a shake of her head. How long had she been waiting for this moment… the death of her own personal boogey man? "Hoyt's dying and he told the guard that he wants to see me… he wants to tell me… he… he says he's ready to give up the burial sites of all the people he's murdered." The temptation of knowing, of being able to bring so many families closure was paramount. Lost in her own thoughts, Jane barely registered Maura stripping off her lab coat and pulling at the hem of her top, shedding an outer layer.

"It will only take me a minute to change." Ah. There it is. The moment of recognition; a thunder cloud of darkness settled across sculpted features, lips pressed into a thin line. Down to a long sleeved black tee and scrub pants, the doctor's strides ate up personal space until hot breath puffed against tight lips. Voice low and sincere, one that tolerated no argument, "We've had this discussion, Jane. I will go with you to question Hoyt. Please do not insult me by trying to dissuade me from this course of action. I told you before…" Soft fingertips could not resist caressing a strong jaw, the need for touch too overwhelming. "I'm in this with you." Punctuating words with a sweet kiss to pursed lips, Maura groaned as her exasperating detective deepened the exchange and made her feel weak in the knees; finally understanding the meaning of such an overused phrase.

Snaking her arms around a narrow waist, Jane kept their bodies flush, foreheads together. "I love you." Words were barely above a whisper. She knew it was a losing battle to expect the medical examiner to step away while she faced her own special brand of hell. Exhaling a shaky breath, a tanned hand came up to brush through silky strands before settling against the doctor's nape, fingertips tracing random patterns. Maura's fierce determination and unwavering devotion stirred something deep within a heavily guarded soul, a sense of belonging so wholly to another that Jane never expected to feel. Letting someone have complete reign over your happiness; to willingly place yourself in a position of vulnerability… _Detective Rizzoli _couldn't allow that… and yet, here she stood at the complete mercy of this insanely beautiful, relentless and sometimes maddeningly frustrating woman. It was at once comforting and extremely fulfilling.

Smiling down into hazel green, Jane dropped a gentle kiss to the doctor's forehead before a smirk slid into place. "Fine, Doctor Isles. You win… as long as I get to watch you undress." Waggling dark brows, warm brown eyes sparkled with mirth.

Maura couldn't help the chuckle at her detective's behavior, shaking her head as she dramatically pushed out of the embrace and pointed a disapproving finger. "You will do no such thing, Detective Rizzoli. I'm on to your ways…" Walking toward her office again, she sent a smoldering look over her shoulder. "I'm actually quite fond of your ways." The seriousness of the current situation added a somber note to playful banter. Stopping in the threshold, their gaze held for a beat, each woman aware of the emotionally trying time that lay ahead. Countenance softening slightly, capable fingers toyed with the drawstring of scrub pants, hesitant to leave, to be without. "I'll just be a moment." Jane's reassuring smile was enough.

* * *

><p>Brakes squealed as the navy Crown Vic pulled to a stop at the main entrance outside of the Bremer Street Jail. Shoving her aviators into tangled bangs with practiced impatience, Jane scowled at the young man. "Detective Rizzoli, Boston Homicide and Doctor Maura Isles, Chief Medical Examiner." Maura smiled and leaned towards the driver's side window, placing a steadying hand on the detective's thigh as she produced her credentials. Eyes rolled as dark curls shook. <em>Really?<em>

Given the green flag to move on, Jane couldn't help the knot of anxiety that was beginning to painfully twist and pull in her gut. Taking the closest available slot in the lot set aside for law enforcement and legal representation, she cut off the engine with a sigh. Lids slid closed over tired eyes as the detective leaned back against the seat rest. "Are you sure I can't convince you to stay in the car?" Rolling her head to the side so she could connect with hazel green, a weary grin stretched into place. "Yeah, I didn't think so." Linking their hands, warm lips fluttered across the back of the doctor's hand. "Are you ready for this?"

Reaching for the door handle, Maura smirked before pushing it open and calling out over her shoulder. "I was birthed ready, Detective."

"Really?" Long legs caught up easily to the medical examiner, a sure, guiding hand finding its place low against a designer blazer. "It's 'I was _born _ready,' Maur, not '_birthed_.' I mean, who says _birthed_ anyway?"

Nose scrunched and frown in place, the doctor carefully picked her high heeled way across the pitted asphalt. It certainly would not do to ruin the leather on her four inch Giuseppe Zanotti's. They were barely three months old after all and this was their first outing. Absentmindedly hooking her left hand into the crease of Jane's right arm for balance, "I've never really understood that saying and why people believe there to be some iota of truth behind it. There is no difference. _Birthed_ or _born_ ready… neither makes any sense whatsoever. Homo sapiens aren't born _ready_ for anything other than the natural instinct to feed and be nur…" They had reached the glass entry to the prison lobby and security checkpoint. Smiling up into amused brown eyes, Maura curled her fingers into sinewy muscle before dropping her hand. "You really don't care, do you?"

Swinging the door open, Jane motioned the doctor through with a smirk. "I care about everything you have to say, Doctor Isles." The burly guard that halted their progress, insisting that they endure the tedious protocol lit a fuse in the detective. When the female guard eagerly stepped forward to perform another pat down on Maura, the bomb detonated. Quietly maneuvering herself between the medical examiner and the prison attendant, Jane lowered her voice to a deadly calm. "You will not be touching her again. _Ever_. She is the Chief Medical Examiner for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts and she deserves your utmost respect. She passed through the metal detector. That's going to have to be enough." Leaning forward, jaw clenched, the full height advantage was in play. "Are we clear?"

A shiver passed through Maura's body. It was shameless and inappropriate but uncontrollable. While she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself; had proven that the majority of her life thanks to a solitary upbringing… the doctor couldn't help that she loved this side of Jane… the overbearing, over-protective strength that left her feeling completely taken care of and loved. Slipping back into her heels and jacket, she smiled sweetly at the dressed down guard before finding her detective and Pryce in a heated argument, a fisted hand wrinkling a cheap suit's sleeve. Deciding to speak up in hopes of defusing, "Is Hoyt lucid?"

Released, Pryce's party line answer was ill advised as they moved deeper into the bowels of the drab prison. "Doctors said he won't last through the night." Shooting an ugly glare toward the female detective that he had learned to despise throughout his career as DA, "You've got a half hour with him, understand?" All movement ground to a halt as the full Rizzoli fury found focus.

Words coming in an impatient growl, a lithe body practically hummed with anger. "You don't get to tell me how long I can talk to him." Shoving a finger against soft gooey flesh, "I'll talk to him 'til he's dead if that means solving one more of his murders. I hope that's not too _hysterical _for you." Not waiting for a reply, the detective stalked forward with a confident swagger.

_Oh my. _Maura could only smile as she brushed past the gob smacked warden, unable to contain her wide grin. _God, how I love her. _Catching up to Jane at the outer door of the prison's medical ward, she could immediately feel a change in the other woman's demeanor. Confidence had been quickly replaced by trepidation and nerves; evident in the way fingers were systematically rubbing against scarred palms. Reaching over, a small hand closed around frantic movement, eyes searching tortured brown. "You can do this. He's dying. It's almost over and I'm here." Quickly scanning the immediate area; satisfied that they were for the moment alone. "I love you, Jane." The doctor's smile said it all, eyes tearing slightly, fingers squeezing those in her grasp. "We can do this… together."

"Detective Rizzoli." The words seemed to echo in the quiet space as Officer Mason approached from the infirmary with a smile. "Sorry to keep you waiting. The docs were doing some evaluations." Waving his badge over the electronic key prompt, metal doors loudly clanged open. "Looks like he's not going to last much longer. Probably a good thing you're here now." Another wave and the doors slammed shut behind the trio. "If you'll just follow me." Turning on his heel, the guard led the way to Hoyt's ward, finally pushing through a heavy metal door at the end of a long corridor numbered 3068. Mason stopped short of the foot of the prison approved hospital bed. "He's been in and out of it."

Crossing the threshold, Jane felt a deep chill of injustice. It didn't matter if she could tie the Wilson's murders to Hoyt or whatever information he was willing to give up about other victims… he would win. He would get to leave this life before being punished. "It's not fair." The detective smiled at Maura's attempts to appease. "It's not fair because… how could a person who tortured so many people get to go out so easily?"

Hoyt's broken voice drew all of their attention. "Jane. Jaaane. Come closer…I have more bad things to tell you." His words were nothing more than a hoarse husk and all had to lean closer to understand, Jane included.

"I'm here." The detective's world spun out of control and she couldn't be absolutely sure of accurate recollection when asked later by differing branches of law enforcement to recount her actions. All she knew for certain was that Charles Hoyt moved extraordinarily well for a dying man. Expectations of gruesome revelation morphed into a paralyzing fear as the detective found herself slammed flat on her back, a stranglehold around her throat and the face of the devil himself looming above her. The cold sweat was instantaneous along with the rapid-fire heartbeat that threatened a dangerous rhythm. She couldn't will her pinned body into action; the terror so strong that observation was the only alternative. Of all the thoughts, the most unlikely stood out. _How can he still smell the same as he did in that basement so many years ago? _If the situation weren't what it was, the random note might have been laughable. As it were, the stench of the monster's breath puffing against her face left Jane trapped in a memory just as effective as being skewered to the floor with scalpels through bleeding palms.

She had resigned herself long ago, that it would most likely be Hoyt in the end. Not the countless dirtbags and murderers the homicide detective dealt with on a daily basis or anything as mundane as a car crash or cancer. No. Their fates had somehow become intertwined when a rookie mistake was made to enter a crime scene without backup; that one decision bound them together in an unholy union… one that would ultimately be her downfall. The bite of an unyielding zip tie against slender wrists brought back reality with a gasp of pain. Peering up into soulless dark eyes, the leer of a madman widened and everything came into question… a fog lifting as a sharp mind stirred. _How did I get here? If he were dying, how could he… could Maura have been wron… _HOLY FUCK! _MAURA!_

It all came back with a roar and a burning that singed the detective's blood and hit like an electrical charge. Struggling with a renewed fervor, powerful legs kicked against the hospital bed mattress and bound hands pushed as she searched her mind desperately for anything that would give them the upper hand. Jane had never wanted that dream with Maura more… and if they couldn't have it together, she was going to make damn certain the doctor was the only one who walked away from this alive.

Ignoring Hoyt for once, dark eyes scanned the room until they landed on blood shot hazel green, mascara smeared under the doctor's glassy eyes. She was seated on a hospital bed two across from Jane, hands bound in front with the same black plastic looking lost and conflicted, big brain unable to reconcile recent events. The Maura she loved. Blinking against tears that threatened to form, the detective did her best to appear calm, nodding slightly before turning her focus on the guard. She needed division among the ranks; she needed to draw out Mason and make him feel like a pawn in the master's game… an afterthought. Doing her best to inject strength into her words, "He played you Mason… just like he plays all of his _little _apprentices." Gaze locking with Maura's, she willed her to go along.

It was too much. Everything was too much to take in. The medical examiner shivered as she watched Charles Hoyt place the tazer against Jane's neck, the resulting scream ripped loose and echoed in the stark confines of the infirmary leaving a raw burn in its wake. "NOOoooo! Please don't!" For a moment, spoken words seemed to be filtered through a puddle of mud as heavy lids blinked until hazel green caught sight of determined brown eyes. Drawing strength from a steady gaze, Maura turned to the guard, doing her best to keep him engaged, choking down the terror in her voice. "What was in it for you?" His response 'that it was fun' was unexpected and grotesque; it left the doctor without a response and without a doubt that they were in the presence of not one but two psychopaths… one more proficient and comfortable with his lack of feeling than the other but a deadly combination nonetheless. Raw fear clawed from the inside and threatened a complete shutdown but Maura resisted; hating her weakness even as her limbs trembled uncontrollably. _I promised we would get through this together. _She wanted to fight for Jane but couldn't seem to get her body to cooperate. Dread settled like a weight in her stomach as she watched Hoyt's scalpel cut a shallow swath across the same beautiful olive skin the medical examiner's lips had worshiped less than twenty-four hours prior. "NoooOOO!" The scream was raw and primal. Fighting against tight bindings, two beefy hands held Maura's struggling body in place, a sudden backhand leaving the telltale metallic taste on her lips and a ringing in her ears as everything fell out of focus and blurred at the edges.

_Fucking bastard! _Pulling against the plastic cuffs, Jane had no idea that the frantic movements were drawing blood from her wrists. All she knew was that son of a bitch had hit Maura and was going to pay seven ways to Sunday for it. Teeth grinding, her body thrashed and rebelled, bucking under heavy restraint. _Fuck! _Heart racing and adrenaline pumping, she had to concentrate on the now… And the now was Hoyt asking Mason to hold her down… to trade places? _NO! No,no,no,NO! _Finding her voice she tried to bargain as she watched her monster saunter toward Maura with the stun gun twirling through the air like a damn majorette's baton and talking about winning. Panic swelled and choked, laying bare all cards. "_Hoyt! _You want _me_! Look at me! You want _ME_… I'll do anything… _anything_ you want… You can do anything…" Doing her best to squirm out of an oppressive hold, her eyes never left hazel green. Rage spilled over with a new tide of strength. "_Hoyt!_ Don't you dare touch her! You mother fucking son of a bitch! I will fucking _kill_ you! Leave her out of this!"

The blast of the professional grade tazer left Maura paralyzed and defenseless, her mind foggy as she fell back against the prison bed. The sensation was foreign; not unlike all of the research she had read pertaining to the deaf and blind… how remaining senses become heightened when one is taken away. Unable to move, she was keenly aware of Hoyt's weight pushing her further into the mattress… the horrible smell of his breath puffing across her face… the purely evil glint in dead eyes and the look of perfect bliss etched into burned features as he came into view. She could hear Jane screaming although the words weren't quite discernible above the persistent din clanging in her ears. Then there was the excruciating, white hot pain across her neck left by the easy glide of a razor sharp scalpel. Feeling the warm trickle slide down and pool into the absorbent collar of Vicuna wool, the doctor was certain it wasn't a life threatening injury. This knowledge did little to calm her escalating fear that the deranged madman was about to take her life and then Jane's. _Oh god, Jane. So much I… _And then the weight was gone.

The sight of Maura's blood caused something to snap in the straining detective. One focus became clear and that was to protect her love at all costs. Sneering up at Mason, bound hands fisted in light blue polyester as Jane dragged the larger man forward into a head butt. A swift knee to the groin and a blast from the tazer took the dirty guard out of the equation just long enough for the detective to round on her real target. Everything seemed to slow as she turned toward Hoyt's approaching form, sinister leer in place, blood dripping down gleaming metal and onto pale, gnarled fingers. _Maura's blood_. Swinging the stun gun hard, the resulting blow sent both man and surgical knife to the floor, the latter clanging out across the hard polished concrete. Falling to the ground, their bodies entwined in a heated battle and Jane knew that this would be the end… for one of them at least.

Eyes and hands always on the scalpel that was once again in the deceptively strong grip, the detective managed to throw a leg over the prone body of her nemesis and kick hard against his thigh and groin. Weapon dislodged, Jane took full advantage, grasping it in bound fists while straddling her own worst nightmare. The fury… the atrocities he was about to perform on Maura surged through a raging mind. If she let him live… scenes from her dream flashed; her holding her pregnant wife, laughing at their son. _No_. They couldn't keep dancing this macabre dance… it could one day endanger the love of her life… _and_ their children. The all-consuming loss the detective had felt earlier in the car seared through her gut. Jaw clenching, she raised the knife high, looking directly into cold eyes. "You don't get to take that from me." She didn't care if Hoyt understood. "I win… and you're going to hell alone." Plunging the scalpel deep, Jane watched in a daze as blood began to seep into the prison issued white uniform, pooling dark in a growing stain as cruel eyes dimmed.

So engrossed, she barely flinched at the two gunshots that took down a recovering Mason. Pulled upward by large hands, she couldn't control the shaking as her eyes found Korsak's and she crumbled into his arms. It was over. For both of them. _Maura. I need to get to Maura. _Shrugging out of the sudden embrace, dark eyes landed on her current partner helping the medical examiner up into a seated position before locking with ice blue. "Get these off, Vince." Holding her wrists out, she winced as the plastic bindings fell away, reopening newly formed scabs as she crossed the room in uneven strides to stand before the medical examiner. Trembling hands landed on the doctor's shoulders as she tried to assess the damage, ducking down until they were eye level. "Are you okay?" Words were raw and gravely. The detective didn't wait for an answer before taking in the gash across flawless skin and the red stain pooling at the collar of the doctor's jacket. Jaw clenching and releasing several times she finally met clouded hazel green, voice broken and hoarse as guilt overwhelmed. "I'm _so_ sorry, Maura." Pulling the somewhat lethargic doctor into a hug; the feel of small hands sliding slowly across her back underneath her blazer left the detective feeling a modicum of relief. All energy seemed to vacate at once.

Slumping forward, the smell of Maura's shampoo was intoxicating… if she were being honest… it was one of Jane's favorite fragrances. Drawing back to lock their gaze, long fingers tenderly brushed hair behind the medical examiner's ear, so much passing in silence. "I…" Blinking in sudden confusion, darkness closed in on peripheral vision leaving a frown in its wake. "Maur?" The sensation was like floating down a black hole, ears popping with white noise as sudden heat prickled. She could hear the doctor scream her name as swift hands slowed her descent before sinking into oblivion.

**I have to make a quick note that I am more than aware that car crashes and cancer are NOT mundane. The sentence worked with the story but I hesitated to include it because I have personal experience with losses from both. If that was hard to read, I'm so very sorry.**

**PLEASE take a second to let me know what you think. It keeps me motivated and I have the next chapter pretty much written.**


	10. Do Dreams Come True?

**Okay. So I'm really sorry about the delay in posts again but I kind of reached a dilemma… Shocker… the chapter stretched too long. I have more written on the morning after… rain, breakfast, cuddling but I think that it is just fluff and thought it might be time to just end the story here. My goal was to take them beyond the Hoyt situation, and we maybe we have closure? **

**MOST OF ALL…. Thank all of you sweet readers! You keep me inspired to write. I've valued each and every one of you who have left a review… your feedback has been amazing and I appreciate you taking the time. I love you all and thank you so much for your kind words and inspiration. **

"MMMmmm." Someone was massaging her scalp and Jane found it extremely difficult to fully waken. That was until the burning sting against her forehead. "Oww _SHIT_!" Eyes flashed open as flailing arms sluggishly batted gloved hands away. "What the hell?" Lids protested against the bright fluorescent lighting before she realized that she was flat on her back and lying on the floor of the infirmary, faces darting in and out of periphery vision. A very flustered med tech's was most prominent.

"Jane." Maura leaned forward into view from where the detective's head was cushioned against her thighs. Gaze finding dark eyes, she smiled slightly at the immediate softening of warm brown; deft fingers renewing their assault on a sensitive scalp. "You need to let this young man clean the wound on your forehead and get at least some butterfly sutures to close. Okay? How are you feeling?"

"I feel like…" _I have a mouth full of cotton. _"Why am I on the floor again?" Brow scrunched in concentration, it took a moment for disjointed memories to fall into place. Rearing up violently from a reclined position, an oxygen cannula was yanked out and thrown aside as wild eyes searched the room, left hand reaching hopelessly for an absent Glock. "Hoyt! H-he…" A firm grip pulled straining shoulders back down into the doctor's lap before those magic fingers scraped through unruly curls again. Fear tickling its way up the detective's spine; she found a steady gaze above and reached a trembling hand upward to tangle in silky strands at the nape. "Are you okay? God, Maura…" It was then that she noticed the thick white bandage taped securely across pristine skin. Tears threatened as a long finger brushed lightly against the gauze. "I'm so sorry, Mrr."

A firm shake of the medical examiner's head silenced the imminent apology. Hazel green darting to the EMT and back, she smiled down at her love, voice barely a whisper. "Let's get you taken care of so I can take you home. We'll talk later." Not caring who was watching, the doctor left a lingering kiss on Jane's wrist before pulling back and out of the way, keeping their fingers twined together.

Jane could hear Korsak and Frost among the chatter of everyone in the room. _I will never live this one down. _Vitals okayed by the paramedics and the split on her forehead sufficiently closed, the detective was helped to her feet. Teetering slightly, she felt a strong arm encircle her waist and draped her own heavily over Maura's shoulders with a slight wince. It was unavoidable. Truly it was. Trained eyes scanned the room before landing on the corpse of Charles Hoyt. Waiting on an assistant ME to arrive and sign off on the remains, numerous scene techs took photos and measurements, swarming around the body like paparazzi. The bright white flashes illuminated a permanent sneer and dead grey eyes; the face of evil immortalized when life had seeped away. Even in death the bastard seemed intent on taunting his favorite prey.

Shaking her head, the myriad of emotions were difficult to process for Jane; dark brow furrowing as teeth worried a bottom lip. It didn't seem real that the man who had played such a prominent role in a multitude of nightmares lay prone on the floor with a scalpel lodged in his chest, a gruesome, almost black stain congealing around the murder weapon. _Murder. _Was it? No, of course not. It was clearly self-defense. _Right? _Sure... She had Hoyt on his back and beaten… But _still_. Lids slid closed on a heavy sigh and she felt the small hand at her waist squeeze reassuringly. The need to protect Maura had been so staggering and intense… the feeling still lingered as the last remnants of adrenaline evacuated and resolve settled. _Fuck you, Hoyt, you son of a bitch. You got what you finally deserved. _Opening her eyes to find exhausted hazel green, Jane smiled wanly and pulled the doctor closer, dropping a brief kiss to loose curls before nuzzling in, raspy voice low. "Can we please get out of her now?"

* * *

><p>Korsak had run interference and made sure all inquiries were postponed to the following afternoon, citing fatigue and emotional distress. <em>No shit. <em>Frankie had shown up and offered to drive the two women home in his cruiser, thankfully holding his questions after one desperate hug that threatened to crush his lanky older sister. Seated together in the back, Jane studied the medical examiner's profile. Even though their fingers remained linked, Maura had been uncharacteristically quiet and withdrawn, staring solemnly out the rain spattered window as familiar streets passed in a blur. Frowning, the detective had a pretty good idea what was bothering the other woman but didn't want to address it until they were locked away in the privacy of her apartment. The squeak of breaks and inertia signaled that they had arrived at their destination. Catching Frankie's eye, Jane shook her head subtly. Reaching over, her voice low, she ran the knuckles of her free hand down the doctor's cheek. "We're here, Maur. Come on, sweetie. Let's get inside."

Locking the apartment door behind them, Jane pulled against twined fingers until Maura was in her arms, tucked safely underneath her chin. Inhaling a familiar scent combined with musk and rubbing alcohol, her voice came out a gravely husk. "Are you ready to tell me what's going on in that big brain of yours?" Combing long fingers through silky strands, the detective felt the negative nod and took it in stride. Tilting the medical examiner's chin up so that she could find troubled hazel green, she smiled tightly hoping to cover the worry and guilt. "That's alright." Placing a gentle kiss to soft lips, the detective lingered, murmuring her words as they traded breaths. "Let's shower and go to bed, okay? You can tell me when you're ready."

Guiding Maura into the small bathroom, their gaze locked. Blindly twisting the spigots in the shower to get the temperature right, they would know soon enough. Slowly, Jane reached for the ruined jacket, hands gliding up to skim underneath and lightly massage firm shoulders before guiding it off and down the doctor's arms.

"Throw it in the trash. I'll never wear any of these clothes again." Words were barely above a whisper but the detective understood the sentiment all the same.

Squatting down, eyes never leaving those of her lover's, a rough hand traveled up smooth skin from ankle to calf as the other removed ridiculously expensive footwear. Mimicking the motion, both shoes were neatly tucked out of the way. Discarding clothing was one thing; shoes were another altogether. Slowly standing, dark eyes studied well-known features intently. "Lift your arms." The command was coarse but tender. Long fingers curled under the hem of white cashmere before pulling it up and over the medical examiner's head, sun kissed locks swishing before falling back into place. Leaning down, Jane's lips placed a reverent kiss just above a pounding heart as a skilled hand lowered the zipper on a designer skirt. "MMMmmm. I love you, Maura Isles." Uncensored words were breathed softly against flushed skin. Skimming skirt and panties to the floor in one fluid motion, Jane returned to full height, unhooking the bra's clasp and removing the last remaining scrap. Her gaze never left unblinking hazel green as nimble fingers worked quickly on the buttons of her own shirt, nodding toward the shower as the ruined fabric floated down to rest on the growing pile. "Go ahead and get in and I'll join you."

Stepping under the warm spray, Maura closed her eyes and tilted her head back to wet her hair, weariness settling bone deep. Lids closed, the doctor replayed the events in the prison infirmary with a deepening sense of shame. _I promised we would get through it together_. Together. She had watched Charles Hoyt's scalpel spill the blood of the woman she loved unconditionally and yet… she couldn't even move to try and stop the madman from inflicting any more damage. The medical examiner had sat frozen with fear and utterly… _useless. _The last word forced a strangled sob through quivering lips, a fast hand coming up to stifle the sounds. Feeling Jane step in behind, Maura acquiesced when a familiar touch snaked around, determined fingers splaying across her abdomen and pulling their bodies flush, the detective's chin nuzzling hair out of the way before coming to rest. Finally giving in, she melted into the comforting embrace supporting most of her weight and let the tears flow freely.

Jane absolutely hated it when Maura cried. Nothing made her feel more helpless or vulnerable. Typically, a joke or flippant remark was the go-to for diversion but after all they had been through in the last twelve hours, she thought best to go with the heart. Warm lips dropped soft kisses along the doctor's shoulder and neck in between cooing words of reassurance, thumbs swiping soothingly back and forth across smooth skin. "Shhhh, baby. It's okay… we're okay now. Just let it out… I've got you… let it go."

Maura felt hollowed out and spent as tears slowly subsided, so grateful for Jane's sturdy presence and love. Swallowing against the heavy truth of words to come, her voice was barely audible above the steady patter of water; nimble fingers dancing idly along the tanned forearms holding her close. "I…" Clearing her throat again, "I promised you…" Shaking her head, Maura felt that same sense of failure and fought against the bile churning in her stomach, determined to get this out into the open. Choking on a sob, it was all a whisper now, "I promised you that we would get through things _together_…" She heard the gasp and felt arms tightening around her in protest before barging forward, desperate to push the despicable truth into the light. "I couldn't move, Jane… I couldn't help you… even when he... he _cut_ you." Folding in upon herself… bending forward a little within their embrace; slender arms clutched around her middle in a feeble attempt to find stability. "I wanted to but I couldn't… and… you could've died. _Oh, god_."

A new set of tears flowed freely again as the detective gently turned Maura in her arms and strengthened her hold, sighing at the gentle nuzzling against her chest. Minutes seemed to pass before the trembling subsided and unsteady arms wrapped possessively around a narrow waist, pulling their bodies closer.

Suspicions confirmed Jane wanted to kill Hoyt all over again… for making them… well, for _everything_… but especially for making this miraculous woman doubt herself. He had taken so much from so many already, there had to be an end. Fingers explored the slick expanse of the doctor's back as a quick mind searched frantically for the right words. Lips caressed every available patch of skin that their hold would allow before lightning struck in the form of mind numbing deja vu. _Oh my god… _Holding Maura in such a way brought back every visceral emotion she had felt during _THE_ dream… an overwhelming sense of belonging… unequivocal _rightness_ and finally being home. Trailing close behind was the immense fear of devastating, bone crushing loss that stole the detective's breath as an all too familiar pain settled low in her gut.

Lifting Maura's chin so that reluctant hazel green eyes finally held their gaze, Jane's voice echoed a conviction she felt in her soul. "Maura," Left hand coming up to rest at the doctor's nape, fingers skated across fine hair and soft skin, "You weren't trained for that type of situation and I know that if you Google it," the fleeting smile couldn't be helped. "I'm sure you would find that most people would react exactly the same way… or, at least kind of the same given the circumstances…" Eyes closing and jaw clenching at just how close they had come to losing it all, the detective's words were tight and emotional. Impatient scarred hands cupped the medical examiner's face, demanding attention, brown eyes blazing. "You know what? Forget all that. _YOU _needto understand this and know that I'm telling you the truth." Closing the distance, forehead to forehead, Jane's words were achingly sincere. "I would've _NEVER_ made it out of that room if it weren't for you." The intensity of the moment scorched them both, breaths ragged.

Watching shock fill wide eyes, Jane leaned forward for a kiss that immediately turned fiery, tongues furiously sliding into familiar territory, cataloguing the slightest change in taste as needy hands grabbed and kneaded pliant flesh until the frenzy eventually wound down with the need for oxygen. Soft lips lingered as slow fingers trailed idly up and down across the slight indentation of ribs.

Heart hammering wildly Maura couldn't help the obvious observation, fingers clenched into narrow hips. Pulling away, hands ghosted up over slippery olive skin before the medical examiner's arms draped loosely around strong shoulders with a small hum and a slight smile. "You taste minty."

"Frankie's gum." Fingers playing with loose strands, Jane searched hazel green, the conflict of revealing the contents of _The Dream_ weighing in the balance. By all accounts, they had practically been 'dating' for the last year or so but was it too soon to bring up such… commitment heavy thoughts? Noticing Maura's eyes dart away and a look of sadness settle; the decision was easy. Dropping a lingering kiss to a furrowed brow, Jane reached for the doctor's shampoo and squirted some into her hands before working it into honey tinted tresses. "Hey." Her voice was low and affectionate. "Let's finish up in here and get into bed. I…" She locked their gaze with a shy smile. "I want to tell you about that dream I had in the car."

Bodies dried and teeth brushed, Jane ushered Maura into the bedroom and crossed to her dresser in search of something that would pass for pajamas. Sifting through various shades of tank tops, t-shirts and boxers, she turned to ask which her friend would prefer only to find that the doctor had already slid into bed. "Oh." The one word passed through lips before an addled brain could catch up.

Maura smiled slightly at the surprised look on Jane's face and the slow blush that crept across tanned skin, feeling warmth suffuse her own cheeks. Extending a hand, a perfect brow rose in invitation. "I just want… I need to feel you next to me."

Raising the covers without the slightest hint of reservation, Jane crawled in and took the medical examiner in her arms, sighing at the sensation of bare skin pressed against the length of her body. She couldn't contain the smile as Maura snuggled closer, twining legs together with an arm slung low across the detective's stomach, nose nuzzling against that one seemingly preferred 'spot.' "MMMmmmm. You feel so good." The utter contentment was overwhelming and not unlike those experienced in the first moments of her vision. Fingers traced idle patters over porcelain skin as Jane tried to find the words.

Maura's warm lips pressed softly against a skittering pulse. "Just tell me, honey."

The pet name caused a grin and a light roll of brown eyes. The medical examiner seemed determined to find one that fit. Dropping a kiss onto damp curls, Jane's voice was low and raspy as a scarred hand continued to skim over faint freckles. "I… we were married." Unsure eyes darted down to test the waters only to feel Maura move in closer, the hand at the detective's waist giving a slight squeeze. _Oookay. _Swallowing thickly, "We had kids too; well… we had a two and half year old son… Ryan." Smiling at the memory of their first, the detective's voice became slightly animated and wistful. "He… he was beautiful, Maur… looked _just_ like you. He had your eyes and your hair… but he was kind of bad like me… into everything you know? We even had to alarm the house just to make sure he didn't get away." Maura's chuckle shook them both. "Anyway, you were cooking breakfast… including _turkey_ bacon." An exaggerated shudder demonstrated an acute displeasure for such an unholy substitute. "They shouldn't even let it be called bacon. Gross." The swift pinch at her side encouraged Jane to continue.

Now for the hard part… Lids sliding closed, the detective inhaled deeply the scent of designer shampoo to try and dispel growing anxiety. Coarse fingertips resumed their journey as Jane's voice grew quieter. "You were pregnant… I mean _big_ pregnant… and… my _god_, Maura, you looked SO amazing." Remembering a forgotten detail with a smile, "We didn't know if it was gonna be a boy or a girl… I wanted to be surprised and you… _naturally _wanted to know." Squeezing the smaller woman, "You thought you could coerce me into finding out by using your 'sexy' voice."

A flawless brow arched in amusement, "My sexy voice?" Maura definitely needed more information on this irresistible tone. Leaning up, she propped her chin on the detective's chest so that she could study facial cues. "And this _sexy_ voice as you call it… you are powerless when I use it?" A sly grin bloomed at the knowledge as the doctor captured pursed lips in a quick kiss. Finally, settling back, "I'm going to need a more thorough description of the voice in question, Detective." Maura's smile faded at the look of dread darkening sculpted features and the tears pooling uncharacteristically. Gently tracing the plains of her love's face, it came back to her in a flash. Voice low, she placed another kiss to the detective's chin. "You woke up in the car screaming my name." Gaze locking with tortured brown, the medical examiner tried for a reassuring smile. "It's okay, Jane. I'm fine and I'm right here with you. Tell me about the rest. Please."

Agonizing fear gnawing at the edges, Jane could only nod as she tried to control her emotions, blinking at the tears blurring and falling. Her left hand came up to sift through loose strands, somehow providing a needed grounding as the familiar scent floated and settled around, eyes never straying from hazel green. "Whe…" Coughing around the lump, "We were kind of… fooling around in the kitchen. You were pregnant but that didn't seem to stop us." Face growing hot, the detective pushed on. "And Ryan… interrupted us." She couldn't contain the smirk as long fingers softly traced around the shell of the doctor's ear causing an unmasked shiver. "He had somehow managed to get his hands on the snow globe your grandmother Isles gave you."

"Oh! That one is my favorite." Maura couldn't help the enthusiastic interjection, thankful to see a small smile pull at Jane's lips. "Sorry," she mouthed and moved to lie more fully atop the lanky detective in an urgent need to provide a blanket of comfort and protection.

Slender fingers scraped down and linked in the small of Maura's back, voice a bit lighter. "Yes, I am aware, Doctor Isles." The resulting smile was blinding. Arms tightened as Jane leaned up to place soft kisses to the medical examiner's forehead, taking sweet time with each cheek and eyelid, ending at the tip of a narrow nose before settling back into the pillows with a sigh. "Anyway, I… managed to distract him. _God_… I can still hear his giggles. Is that weird?" Not waiting for an answer, the detective barreled forward in an attempt to rip the band-aid off of the worst; feeling the swell of dread looming at the borders, ready to crash down and consume her at any moment. Focusing on intent hazel green, Jane had to swallow again, grip curling into supple skin as brows contorted into an ugly twist. "I turned around… and you…" Another swallow against the thickness of words, "And you were…" A tear slipped free but she shook her head 'no' needing to finish. "Something was wrong with you and the baby, Maur." Shaking her head again as if it would knock coherent words of wisdom loose, "I've never felt so lost… or so _completely_ scared out of my mind. _Ever. _I… Before that dream, I never really thought that was a life that was even possible for me, you know?" Feeling hope resurface, the detective's voice grew stronger. "Hell, I don't think I ever really wanted it… until you." A shaky hand raked through soft curls, "And now, I do… _with_ you." Taking a needed breath, Jane searched teary hazel eyes as she cupped Maura's face, coarse thumbs brushing away falling drops. Gaze becoming intense, she closed the distance to millimeters. "_That_ is how you saved me today. You gave me something to fight for… I… I really don't know that I could've faced him again… for the third time." Injecting a little bit of stand-by humor in the subsequent void, "I know they say the third time is the charm but…" The words fell flat in the open spaces.

They both seemed to freeze in the moment, lost in thought, eyes still locked. Uncomfortable with the silence, Jane was the first to break, brown eyes focusing on a small water stain on the ceiling as embarrassment weaved its way into raspy words. "I know it's too soon to even think about that kind of thing… I really don't mean to freak you out or be that person where you're like, '_Oh my god, stage five clinger_' but I just wanted you to know that… you… you had a huge part in saving us today." Serious brown eyes reluctantly made their way back.

Maura was thrown for a moment, caught up in the idea that this incredibly strong and passionate woman had actually envisioned a life together. Drifting, her mind whirred as a multitude of emotions crowded and muddied clear thought. Of course, there had been times late at night, alone in her bed when the doctor contemplated how things might be different if only she could find enough courage to make a move on her amazing best friend. The fear of losing the status quo… not to mention the now unfounded certainty that the desire for more was not a mutual one kept glossed lips sealed; she would not endanger the most fulfilling relationship she had to date by declaring an unrequited heartfelt sentiment. The fear of rejection and loss was a powerful deterrent it seemed. But now that they had finally taken the step toward intimacy and a relationship, Maura hadn't allowed herself to hope for more. She didn't want to set herself up… willing to take all that Jane was willing to offer… whatever that might be. Now though…hope crept into a well-defined defense mechanism and the thought of spending a future together was intoxicating. The smile that split the medical examiner's face was unrivaled. Leaving a lingering, wet kiss to tanned skin, she snuggled closer, lost in the euphoria. Skilled fingers traced lazily along the raised entry wound scar marring a taut abdomen with a contented hum while a genius mind worked things out. Feeling muscles tense underneath her touch, Maura suddenly realized that her silence had been misconstrued and that she had spent far too much time wrapped up in her own thoughts.

"_No!_ Oh, god no, Jane! I… I _really_ want what you want." Allowing most of her weight to settle into the cradle of the detective's hips, the medical examiner pushed back onto subtly toned arms, looking into deep chocolate as determined fingers fisted in an unruly mane. The love she felt for this woman… _god_… closing her eyes, she needed a minute. Finally locking their gaze she smiled and fought against the sting of tears, blinking rapidly. "No one…" A watery smile tugged at the corner of trembling lips. "And I mean _no one_ has ever wanted a real future with me, Jane." Answering her love's greatest insecurity, resolute hazel green met focused brown, jaw set leaving no room for doubt. "That includes Ian." Unblemished honesty revealed a damaged soul. "I don't think anyone has ever been able to _endure _me long enough to even contemplate any type of life… much less make it happen." Maura yelped at the detective's prowess, suddenly finding their positions reversed as long limbs pinned her in place, gaze only inches apart.

Dark eyes predatory and jaw clenched, the warm puffs of breath against already heated skin reminded Jane of her purpose. Capturing waiting lips in a passionate tangle, the detective was determined to eradicate any insecurity left behind by all the assholes too stupid to recognize such an extraordinary woman. Reluctantly breaking apart and propped on a right elbow, her left hand claimed every inch of flesh within reach as she stared down into darkened hazel.

Fire igniting with Jane's touch, Maura enjoyed this new position, fingertips ghosting over soft skin as her voice came out a sultry whisper. "I don't know what a 'stage five clinger' is but I do know that I want everything you described in your dream. With you… and _only_ you." Emotions roiled and choked words that needed to be said as the doctor resisted impending tears and squirmed to find the right position, pushing her knee up between long legs. With a sly smile, she leaned forward and crushed their mouths together in a deep and searing kiss, tongues dueling and exploring every corner as strong hands slid down to knead the firm flesh of the detective's ass, prompting delicious movement. Withdrawing with a wet plop, dark hazel looked into liquid onyx… a sudden shyness present. "I… I need to have you, Jane."

Given the current circumstance and state of undress, not to mention the previous evening's activities, Jane found Maura's uncharacteristic meekness strangely endearing. Long fingers brushed golden curls away as warm lips left a sweet kiss on the doctor's forehead. Finding deep hazel again, her voice was low and raspy but achingly sincere. "You've had me for as long as I can remember." Making to roll them over, strong arms and legs held the detective in place with a throaty growl.

"Mmmm, no. Like this." Maura loosened her hold but kept their bodies flush as she joined their lips again, one hand snaking between them as the other arm curled around straining shoulders for leverage. If asked to define in rational terms, the doctor would be unable. She couldn't explain the immediate and overwhelming desire to be surrounded completely by Jane… her slight weight pressing down, to touch and taste every inch of olive skin, be inside of her and reaffirm their visceral connection… to chase away the demons of the day until the only thing remaining was the two of them, wrapped up in each other… spent and safe. Tongues sliding in a languid dance, deft fingers brushed through short curls and into plentiful slick warmth. With a small gasp, the doctor ended their kiss to find clear dark eyes, voice holding the slightest hint of wonder. "Already?"

Jane couldn't hold herself up any longer, burying her face against a welcoming shoulder. Unruly curls shaking, smiling lips left a worshiping kiss before answering, voice muffled against the damp skin of an elegant neck. "Maura. We are both naked. In my bed. And you are… well… _you_." Chuckling slightly, teeth scraped and sunk gently into inviting alabaster. "Have you even _seen_ you?" Nipping and sucking a salty sweet path up to play along the doctor's jaw, nearly black eyes finally met their match with a smirk. "You could be wearing that jumpsuit thing you wear at crime scenes and I would still be turned on. But this…" A scarred hand trailed down across the ridges of ribs and settled low, curling into the flesh above a slender hip. Falling into another kiss, the detective took her time before pulling away with a slow smile, eyes still closed as her voice registered several octaves lower. "This, Maur. Being here with you like this? _This_ I can't get enough of… I don't think I ever want to… not in a million years."

Such raw, sincere words that hinted at a future were all the medical examiner needed to hear. Hungry lips swallowed Jane's moan as skilled fingers slipped inside… pushing in deep… holding for a moment before curling out. As with everything the woman did in earnest, Maura shouldn't have been surprised at how quickly her detective adapted to the set rhythm, using the doctor's raised thigh to grind down and move in counter point; creating the perfect balance of give and take. But isn't that what they had always done? Complemented each other…built a solid, loving relationship around trust and respect while embracing their differences to the point of a greater strength?

The swell of emotion was all encompassing as mouths separated again and breaths came in shortened pants. A slender hand cupped a strong jaw as smoky hazel studied the familiar face hovering so closely above. "I… love you… Jane." Grunting with effort, four words became a cleansing mantra as their bodies moved together, sloppy lips finding skin as diction blurred with increased tempo and fingers wound into knotted curls.

Jane felt completely dismantled and vulnerable; willing to give this woman everything she had… at the complete mercy of Maura's expert touch and it felt amazingly true. Eyes closed she concentrated on the repeated words and the building pressure threatening to break her apart into a million pieces. "MMmmmssoclose." Doubling down, a singular need to see her love surfaced through the growing haze and wet sounds echoing in the air of the bedroom. Pressing back on shaky limbs, heavy lids struggled to open against the tide of pleasure sweeping into every crevice, spreading fire all over. "Mmmm_god, Maur_aaa." One hand fisted in the sheets while the other combed through damp locks before tangling at the base of the doctor's skull. "Oh _fuuu_ck… Loo… _look_…at_me_… pleeease." She wouldn't last much longer; a slight quiver had already begun to radiate outward from her center. Jane needed those lust-filled hazel eyes… wanted that last connection.

Forearm and bicep burning from the position and effort, Maura hadn't realized that at some point she had shut the rest of the world out; so intent on feeling and hearing… smelling, experiencing _everything_. Lids fluttering open, her gaze landed on the most breath taking sight, sweeping across a beautiful face before locking onto intense dark eyes with a knowing smile and slight nod.

There it was… all Jane needed to fall headlong into excruciating bliss; folding into and collapsing onto the body that propelled her into such a state of bliss without much finesse. Truth was she couldn't move… the tremors of her orgasm rendering the strong detective helpless and incoherent. A light sheen of sweat covered every inch of tanned skin and her heart thumped erratically, breaths coming in quick puffs that rebounded against the damp skin of the medical examiner's neck. Lost in oblivion, full weight pressed heavily against the smaller woman underneath until she was finally able to marshal a slight remnant of speech. Lips slurred against salty flesh, "MmmmmI crushin' you?" It was a valid question but Jane wasn't honestly sure she could move if the answer were 'yes.'

Maura smiled against tangled tresses as her right index finger dragged random shapes through the sweat gathered in the small of her detective's back. "No." Lips lingered against olive skin for a moment, relishing the feel of their joined bodies. "You feel exceptional. I like you in this position." Sifting her left through matted hair, manicured nails scraped along Jane's scalp in a soothing motion.

Exhaustion and intense pleasure had pushed Jane into that foggy place one lingers before falling into a deep, satisfying sleep. The feel of delicate hands in her hair and along her back reminded the detective of the reason she felt _SO_ incredibly good. "I can… you." Fragments of words… that was all she was capable of producing, hoping that Maura would understand.

Smiling again, the doctor shifted slightly to tuck the half asleep detective into her side before pressing her lips to a flushed forehead. "Mmmmm. No, sweetie. You sleep now. I've got you… only sweet dreams tonight." Sudden emotion clogging her throat, Maura's last words before slumber were whispered as arms tightened protectively around Jane. "I love you so much."

Eyes remaining closed, Jane stirred enough to tighten her grip and place a lingering kiss to flushed skin. "MMMmmm love you too." Head tucked under the doctor's chin, the detective enjoyed a peaceful night's slumber filled with dreams of the future.

**Thanks so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
